Zordon's Power Legacy
by Power Master
Summary: Before his sacrifice, Zordon make some encounters and discussion with all of Power Rangers' mentors, which help them prepare to face the outcome of their nemeses and enemies. This included remake of Countdown of Destruction. *Notes: This is on-going fanfiction story in featuring Zordon and mentors to communicate before Zordon's death.
1. Zordon - The Last Day

**Author's Notes:**

I've watched the **_Power Rangers (2017 Film)_** from last two weeks - 1st April. I would say that the movie is not the best, but not the worst. The story is very interesting and to show that not everyone can morph so easily like previous seasons (except a few that struggled with powers), but the fighting could have done better.

Nevertheless, I'm working on new story. A story involved of Zordon and other mentors (A.K.A His Successors) of all seasons, their thoughts of Rangers and journey they have been through. Let's begin now...

* * *

 **Zordon's Power Legacy #1: Zordon - The Last Day**

 _ **"None of us knew this day would come. None of us believed that we were destined to be heroes and defenders of the Earth. None of us were prepare for this. And none of us ever thought that we have to say goodbye. We are not ready for it. And we can't accept this fate either..."**_

Summer, 1998,

Under Dark Specter's command and orders; Astronema and her faithful generals, Ecliptor and Elgar, have launched a massive scale of invasion on earth with the army of her personal Quatrons, Piranathron, Putty Patrols, Tenga Warriors and Cogs. He sent other warlords to invade various planets - Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa led theirs on Triforia, Machine Empire attacked Phantom Ranger's homeplanet, and Divatox and her Space Pirates invade Aquitar.

Many planets have been conquered. Resistances, rebellions and defenders of their home planets were crushed and defeated or forced to surrender. Nevertheless, United Alliance of Evil is almost have their victory. Their only objective is to destroy the hope - Power Rangers.

However, Dark Spectator was killed and destroyed by Darkando, who was too killed by his arrogance and greed of gaining power for his own. With the monarch's death, Astronema ascended his position and became the monarch and leader of United Alliance of Evil. And now her next yet final mission to accomplish - seek and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all.

* * *

 _Angel Grove, United States, Earth,_

Astronema has conquered the Earth, homes are destroyed and in ruined, and the citizens imprisoned. Space Power Rangers were defeated during the space battle. Arriving at Angel Grove, She demanded the citizens to surrender the Space Power Rangers to her, in return their lives and home planet will be spared.

In night time, Quantrons and Piranathron were keeping their eyes on their prisoners, making sure they won't try to create riot or escape. Angel Grove Citizens were chatting and discussing about the problems they're facing at. They have to do something.

"We're desperate! We've got to do something!" The man exclaimed in concern.

"Look! We've been talking and talking over and over." The woman said uneasily, "What are we gonna do? Where are the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah. If they're here, why won't they come and help us?"

"Maybe they've left us!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They chatted and muttered in disbelief and shock about the news. They couldn't believe that Power Rangers have abandoned them.

"Maybe she's right..." The man said in defeat, "Maybe they have left us."

"Wait a minute!" Bulk exclaimed in anger as he stood up while giving them a glare, "Listen everyone, the Rangers have never let us down before! We have to believe they will be here."

Skull nodded, "Yeah! If Bulk said they're coming, so am I!"

Everyone were unconvinced and doubtful about Power Rangers' coming for them. Bulk and Skull remained firm and faithful to their beliefs because they have seen and been through the fight and struggled before. They believed in Power Rangers very much.

Unknown to Angel Groove especially Bulk and Skull, Ashley the Yellow Space Ranger overheard everything. She looked guilty and shame of it. Her home is counting on her and her friends' to save and protect them from evil. She quickly headed off to tell her team about it.

* * *

After some serious setbacks from space battles, Space Power Rangers took refuge at the warehouse for recovery and safety from their enemies. While the rest of them were taking a break, TJ used the public phone booth in contacting his old allies. TJ nodded calmly and relief as well.

TJ sighed, "Okay. Thanks. Hope to see you soon. We're in serious trouble."

"Don't worry, TJ. We'll be there. We brought some serious backups and firepower," The voice said calmly and firmly, "We're gonna turn the tide. Everything will be fine."

TJ nodded in agreement before hung the phone up. He sighed calmly as he returned to the group, where he found Ashley has come back from her scouting. She explained to her team about Angel Groove's predicament. Everyone looked uncertain and concern about it.

BANG! The team got up and looked at the back. They found wounded Zhane barged into the warehouse. The Space Power Rangers quickly helped while bringing him to sit on the bucket.

"You okay, Zhane?" Cassie asked in concern.

Zhane nodded while groaned in pain, "I survived, but the Winger didn't."

"Not good. And the rebels?" TJ asked.

Zhane shook his head in shame and defeat, "They surrendered."

Cassie sighed in defeat as she turned to her friends, "Then, we're on our own. Anyone that could have help us has been destroyed or captured."

"Astronema hasn't capture all civilians on Earth," Carlos said firmly yet calmly, "So, maybe we could organize it. Maybe we could find a way to-!"

"We can't risk their lives," TJ protested, "I already contact our old friends. They said they're on their way. But I don't think that'll be enough to beat Astromena and her United Alliance of Evil. There's gotta be another way."

"There is," Andros said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at him. He explained, "If I can get into Dark Fortress, I still think I can get through to my sister. Maybe I can talk on her to stop all of this."

Space Power Rangers were disbelief and doubtful of Andros's plan. He still believed that he can bring his sister Astronema or Karone back?!

"Andros, she's not your sister anymore," TJ said in concern, "They've changed her. She'll destroy you on sight!"

Zhane stood up while looking at his best friend while holding latter's shoulder, "You have to face it. There is no more Karone."

Andros rebuffed while shoveled Zhane's hand aside, "I will never accept that!"

"Listen, we still have some time," Ashley quickly spoke up, "We're not beaten yet! Right?"

Carlos thought carefully before nodded, "That's right. We still can do it."

"That's the spirit, Rangers..."

Space Power Rangers turned to their back as they found a group of familiar faces especially to TJ and his friends only.

"Tommy!" TJ exclaimed in relief as he and his friends approached and gave handshake to his predecessors. He smiled, "It's great to see you!"

Tommy smiled, "I told you that we'll be here with backups and firepower."

"So, who are they and you?" Zhane asked curiously.

Tommy smiled as he turned to his former teammates and allies, "Everyone meet the first and original Power Rangers including me. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly. Power Rangers Zeo - Me as Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kathrine. Turbo Rangers - my brother David, Justin, Aisha, Emily and Viceron."

Tommy's three teams gave handshake to Space Power Rangers gently and firmly. Andros and Zhane were surprise and shock to know that there were many Power Rangers on Earth. They couldn't help but smile that Zordon did well in preparing the heroes for this.

"So, how did you know about this? Who told you about this?" Andros asked in surprise.

"I did," Billy sighed, "Aquitar was invaded by Divatox and her Space Pirates. Aquitar Rangers sent me back to Earth, with new improved Dino Morphers and Zords for my team to use since the old ones were badly damaged."

Jason smiled while patted Billy gently, "Which was a good thing you did, Billy. Otherwise, none of us were prepare for this."

"Yeah, Billy. You're still awesome as always," Zack said proudly.

"Thanks," Billy said in relief before sighed in disappointment, "If only I was stronger, I could have help them."

"Billy, there was nothing you could do," Trini comforted Billy.

Kimberly nodded in agreement, "Crestria wouldn't want you to lose your home and friends. And we wouldn't want something happen to you too."

"I guess so," Billy said uneasily.

"Billy, we'll help Aquitar soon," Adam said calmly and firmly, "We need to defend the Earth first."

Rocky nodded, "Yeah. So far any bad guys we fight, this Astronema sounds bad and seriously bad than Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa or King Mondo to deal with."

"I don't even want to know what she's gonna do next," Tanya said in concern.

Katherine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We have to stop her before Angel Groove is gonna get hurt."

"Don't worry, we'll stop her together as the team," Tommy said firmly. His friends nodded in agreement and firmly. He turned to David, Justin and Aisha, "Thanks for coming, guys especially you, David."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" David said firmly and calmly. He sighed, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I mean I'd never being Power Ranger before."

"Me too," Emily said, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"We don't have much choice," Viceron said calmly, "We're the Earth's last hope. Dimitria has entrusted me to assist you."

Aisha nodded, "He's right. Whether we win or lose, we'll fight this together as a team."

"Yeah," Justin said firmly, "This is our last fight. We've gotta make the best out of this!"

Emily sighed, "Okay, I'll do it for Jason."

David nodded, "Yeah. I'll do it for my brother."

"Amazing..." Andro said in surprise, "You all willing to risk your lives for the Earth and your own friends."

"That's why we're chosen as the Power Rangers by Zordon," Tommy smiled in relief as he and all of his team gathered around, "The plan is simple. When Astronema demanded the Rangers to come, we'll show up and strike them down heads on! Our Carrier Zords will take all of civilians to safety zone. It will be easy for us to handle it."

Jason scoffed, "Wow. You're getting more hotheaded and bolder to this, Tommy. I usually call the shots to deal with."

"Well, I learned from the best," Tommy said calmly and firmly. He turned and noticed Andros's upset and concern looks, "Andros, what's wrong?"

Andros shook his head, "It's nothing..."

"It's your sister again, is it?" Ashley asked in concern. Andros remained silent. She sighed, "Andros, you can't leave."

"I have to try," Andros said firmly while gripping his fists tightly, "She's my sister..."

"But she got turned to evil?" Tommy asked calmly and bluntly. Space Power Rangers looked at him in surprise and shock. He sighed, "I used to be evil but a puppet to Rita Repulsa. If it weren't for my old team, Earth would have been Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa's."

"Really?" Andros asked in surprise, "So, my sister can be turned to good?"

Jason nodded, "It is. We just need to find and destroy the source of brainwash. Without it, she should be back to be good and normal."

"Thanks. That's all I need," Andros said in relief, "I'm going now."

"Not alone, Andros. We're coming," Tommy said firmly.

Space Power Rangers were in surprise and shock by Tommy's answer, Jason nodded, "We'll cover for you. You can't handle Astronema's goons and bodyguard by yourself." He turned to the team, "You guys can handle it. This isn't the first time you can handle it without me or Tommy."

Three Power Rangers teams nodded in understanding and agreement. They can handle it.

"Alright," Andros said in agreement. He turned to his team, who looked uncertain of it. He sighed, "I'll be back. I promised."

Ashley sighed before hugged Andros, "Come back alive, Andros."

"I will. You might wanna stand back, guys." Andros said calmly as he departed from hugging her. Everyone moved away from him. He raised and readied his right hand with Battlizer Gauntlet up, "Red Battlizer Ranger!"

As Andros gave a loud battle cry, he transformed into Red Battlizer Ranger mode. This surprise original Power Rangers especially Billy. They all chatted in surprise about Andros's Battlizer Mode. Space Power Rangers smiled secretly as they knew that their allies would be surprise of it.

"What the-?!" Jason asked in surprise and shock, "And I thought our team only got modes."

Tommy nodded in surprise, "Yeah, I thought so too. Zordon sure got full of surprises for us. But he really got us through a lot."

"A-Amazing!" Billy exclaimed in surprise and amazement while looking and analyzing Andros's Red Battlizer Ranger mode, "I have never seen this kind of suit before. I didn't expect Zordon and Phantom Ranger do this kind of job."

"You know Phantom Ranger?" Cassie asked in surprise.

Billy nodded, "Affirmative. During my stay at Aquitar; Zordon secretly asked me to built an armor with life support energy for one of his best soldiers. He was seriously injured and wounded, couple of thousand years ago. Trust me, it wasn't easy. But I saved his life."

"Do you know who or what he is?"

"I don't, Cassie. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Cassie said in disappointment, "I just hope he's okay. I'm really worry about him ever since we get the Delta Megazord."

Billy patted Cassie's shoulder gently, "He'll be, Cassie. But for now, we need to stop Astronema before she could destroy the Earth."

Trini nodded in agreement, "Billy's right. Earth needs Power Rangers now."

"Either way, we're gonna save this world together as a team," Tommy said firmly and calmly. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed before gave serious looks, "Let's do this."

Jason nodded, "It's morphing time."

Jason and Tommy morphed into Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Zeo Red Ranger. They turned to their team before nodded firmly and calmly. And their friends nodded back to them. Andros grabbed both Tommy and Jason by hands as the Red Rangers were flying straight to the Dark Fortress. Their teams watched them flying away while hoped that them be alive especially Ashley worried about Andros...

* * *

By dawn, Angel Groves Citizens were gathered before the tall building while Quatrons and Piranathrons were keeping their eyes on the prisoners. Dark Fortress descended as its beamed Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar out and standing on it. They watched below the prisoners.

"Power Rangers, you cowards!" Astronema exclaimed in anger, "You would sacrifice this whole planet?! I'll ask one last time! Where are the Rangers?!"

No one responded. The rest of Power Rangers were hidden while watching the event in secrets behind the large debris. They readied and armed with their morphers for one last fight.

"Apparently, they're going to keep them hidden from you," Ecliptor said calmly and darkly.

"As you wish..." Astronema held tight grip on her spear in anger. Four Power Rangers Team readied themselves to march out. She continued, "Let the destruction be-!"

"WAIT!"

Power Rangers stopped at once as they turned and found Bulk marched to the front while glaring at Astronema.

"I am the Blue Ranger!"

"WHAT?!" Power Rangers asked in shock and surprise.

"What is Bulk doing?!" Kimberly asked in concern.

Trini nodded in concern, "Is he crazy? He's gonna get himself killed."

Zack shrugged, "I don't know. But I think he's helping us."

"Surrender to them is not one of his personality," Billy said in surprise, "But then again, Bulk and Skull change their ways since Power Rangers appeared and fight Rita Repulsa. And to be honest, this is the second time Bulk show his courage."

Adam smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm impressed..."

Astronema was unconvinced and suspicious of it as she glared at Bulk. Skull and Professor Phenomenus were surprise and shocked by Bulk's courage. They looked at each other for the moment as they nodded in agreement.

"I am Black Ranger!" Skull exclaimed proudly as he stood beside with Bulk.

Professor Phenomenus sighed before stood firmly, "I am Red Ranger!"

Adelle joined her friends, "You can call me Pink Ranger!"

"I am the Yellow Ranger," Ms. Appleby joined in.

Lieutenant Stone joined in, "I am the Silver Ranger!"

"I am the Ranger!" Principal Caplan said firmly.

Ernie shouted, "Hey! I'm the one you're looking for! I'm the Ranger!"

More and more Angel Groves Citizens joined in and cried out, "I am the Ranger! Me too! I am! I am! We are!"

The Power Rangers were surprise and shocked by Angel Grove's loyalty and self-sacrifice. They were supposed to protect their home but it protects them?!

"Very well..." Astronema said dryly, "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Both Quantrons and Piranathrons charged in as they all ready to attack and executed their prisoners at once. Angel Grove Citizens screamed in fear. Seeing the signal, all of Power Rangers charged into the battlefield at once. They all stood on the ruined block of house.

"Astronema!" Kimberly shouted firmly. Everyone stopped as they turned and faced at Four teams of teenagers. She took a deep breathe, "You want the Power Rangers?"

"You've got them!" Zack exclaimed firmly.

Billy nodded, "All of them! Four Power Rangers teams are here!"

"Leave them alone!" Trini shouted firmly, "Because..."

"WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS!" Power Rangers shouted firmly.

Angel Grove Citizens were surprise and shock of what they just heard and saw, and even Bulk and Skull. They couldn't believe that the teenagers were Power Rangers?!

"What?! There were more?!" Astronema asked in shock.

Elgar screamed, "Oh no! Not them again!"

Ecliptor hummed, "We underestimated Zordon's preparation. He knew Dark Specter would launched the invasion on this planet."

"Them?!" Bulk asked in surprise, "I can't believe it. I know Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Tommy are the ones but others?!"

Skull nodded fearfully, "Yeah. No kidding..."

"It's everyone, ready?" Kimberly asked firmly.

Power Rangers nodded firmly, "READY!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers and Space Rangers shouted together.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers shouted and unleashed their powers, **"MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER!"**

Power Rangers Zeo joined in, **"ZEO RANGER 1 - PINK! ZEO RANGER 2 - YELLOW! ZERO RANGER 3 - BLUE! ZEO RANGER 4 - GREEN!"**

Power Rangers Turbo followed in, **"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER! DUNE STAR TURBO POWER! DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"**

"Let's rocket!" Space Power Rangers exclaimed firmly as they activated their morphers, **"BLUE SPACE RANGER! BLACK SPACE RANGER! YELLOW SPACE RANGER! PINK SPACE RANGER! SILVER SPACE RANGER!"  
**  
With all of Power Rangers in their super-powered modes, the crowd went wild. Astromena and her minions were speechless for the moment.

Astronema held a grip on her spear, "It doesn't matter how many Rangers you have. You all will fall before me! Get them!"

Elgar chuckled, "You've got it! Here we go! I've been waiting of this for a long time! It's payback time, my old pals!"

Elgar led the army of Quantron and Piranathron charged straight to the Power Rangers, who remained firm and calm. Both Astromena and Ecliptor returned to their ship at once.

"Alright, Rangers!" Kimberly said firmly, "Let's show them why you don't mess with the Power Rangers and its home!"

Power Rangers nodded firmly, "YEAH!"

Zack turned to Angel Grove Citizens, "Everyone, get into Carrier Zords! They'll get you to safety!"

The Power Rangers charged into the battlefield as they summoned and activated their weapons. They began battling and fighting with their enemies fiercely. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers engaged with Elgar. The rest of their allies battled and fought against his army.

Both Titanus and Tor the Carrier Zords arrived as they opened its doors for the citizens to get in while armed with canons for defense. The rest of Three sets of Mighty Moprhin Zords, Zeo Zords, Turbo Zords and even Astro Megaship have joined and battled against the Velocifighters and tanks. The Zords were automated and piloted by both Alpha-6 and D.E.C.A.

Bulk, Skull and even Angel Grove citizens couldn't help but watch the event. They have seen this before couple of times. They have faith and believed in Power Rangers for saving them countless time. And now, their heroes are battling the large numbers of enemy troops. Both Bulk and Skull nodded in agreement about one thing to do. Two former bullies turned to their back and shouted.

"Come on, let's get in there! Who's with me?!" Bulk rallied the citizens.

Angel Grove Citizens shouted wildly and proudly. Bulk and Skull screamed wildly as they led the citizens in charging and attacking the army of Quantron and Piranathron. Angel Grove Citizens are no longer afraid of monsters anymore. Ms. Appleby used the broom in slapping and wrecking on them. Ernie used frying pans in hitting them one-by-one. Adelle used her weight and strength in punching and knocking them out. Lieutenant Stone used his enforcer gun in blasting them off. Principal Caplan used the cane in wrecking and slapping them very hard by heads, shoulders and butts. Professor Phenomenus used his chemicals and gadgets in beating them off.

Seeing their former friends held and gripped in tight by Quantrons, Bulk and Skull screamed in anger as they charged in. Bulk gave a body slam on first four soldiers. Skull used big rocks in knocking them off.

Kimberly sighed, "Thanks, Bulk and Skull! You saved us."

Zack nodded, "Yeah, you guys are amazing! You really stood up for us!"

Bulk smiled, "Hey, we should be the one to say thank you. You saved our butts and cities for so many times. No way we're gonna let you guys down."

"Yeah! No monsters are gonna mess with our city while we're still here!" Skull exclaimed proudly.

Billy chuckled a bit, "You guys keep surprising us! But thanks, seriously!"

"You sure you're not bailing us out?" Trini asked.

"Not a chance!" Bulk and Skull protested.

Kimberly smiled, "Then, keep this up! Show them that no one messes with the Power Rangers especially you guys!"

Bulk and Skull smirked before cheered and cried out wildly as they and citizens continued helping Power Rangers continued battling and fighting with Quantrons and Piranathrons bravely and determinedly.

* * *

Inside the Dark Fortress's Command Chamber, Ecliptor was giving order to Quantron of what they need to do and what needs to be done in keeping their base from invaded. Unknown to them, three Red Rangers have sneaked into the base as they were armed with their weapons.

"Okay, how do we get them away from the command?" Andros asked in concern.

Tommy smirked in amusement, "Leave this to me. Ready for the signal, guys."

Jason nodded, "Alright, give it your best shot, buddy."

As Ecliptor and his Quantrons continued monitoring the situation, they heard some knocking. They turned to the entrance and found Zeo Red Ranger standing before them.

Tommy smirked beneath smirk, "Surprise!"

"Huh?! What the-?! How did you-?!" Ecliptor asked in shocked. He groaned in anger, "Get him!"

Ecliptor and his minions gave chase as Tommy quickly escaped before he gets caught. After he led them away, both Jason and Andros quickly get into it. As Tommy led Ecliptor and his minions to the end of ship's hallway, they cornered and surrounded him.

"We have you now, Red Ranger," Ecliptor said darkly while armed and aimed his katana at Tommy.

Tommy smirked beneath his mask, "Want a bet? Ninja Style - Disappearing Act!"

Performing ninja tricks, Tommy disappeared from Ecliptor and his minions' sights. They were surprised and shocked by it. Ecliptor thought carefully before gasped in realization. He turned to his back and found Tommy running away.

"Astronema! Pull back to command center now!"

Jason and Andros were waiting for Tommy to return. They spotted him, but also Ecliptor and his minions as they were gaining upon him. Jason held his hand out while Andros readied to close the door. Close to the entrance, Tommy jumped and leaned towards it. As his hand grabbed his best friend's, Jason pulled Tommy in while Andros closed the door at once.

Ecliptor and his minions were blocked from the outside. They screamed in anger as they tried to breached in.

Jason, Tommy and Andros panted heavily before falling down hard on the ground.

"Cutting to close edge?" Jason asked in amusement, "You really need to stop doing that, Tommy. I've always save your butt."

Tommy chuckled a bit, "Sorry, Jas. Couldn't help it."

"That's enough. We've gotta find Karone now," Andros said firmly and seriously as he got up. He helped both Jason and Tommy up. He turned and looked around of surroundings, "We've gotta stop the invasion before it's too late."

"Andros... Tommy... Jason..."

"What?! Did you hear that?" Andros asked.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. But it couldn't be. How could he be here"

"I don't know. It has to be him!" Jason insisted. He slowly turned to the throne chamber. He gasped in surprise upon looking at the familiar figure in tube, "Zordon!"

"What?!" Andros asked in surprise.

Tommy gasped, "It is!" He and his friends approached to Zordon's tube at once. He sighed in relief while smiling, "Zordon! You're alright! I thought we'd never see you again."

Jason nodded, "Billy told us when Eltar falls, you and Alpha-5 went missing!"

"Alpha 5 sacrificed himself to seal me inside while leading my last battalion to fight Dark Specter when I specifically told him to return Earth and help you," Zordon said firmly before sighed in shame, "Alpha didn't make it. And I was captured."

"I thought we're losing hope of ever finding you," Andros said in relief, "My team and I are almost giving up from finding you."

"I'm glad you did." Zordon said calmly and relief. He gave serious looks to the Red Power Rangers, "Listen to me; Jason, Tommy and Andros. There's not much time. The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon, they will capture the Earth."

"We know, Zordon," Tommy said calmly, "Billy gave us the new improved morphers and zords to fight them back. The rest are doing their best."

Jason nodded, "We won't let them take our home, even if it means we have to give ourselves up."

"But for how long?" Andros asked in concern. Tommy and Jason turned and looked at him. He continued, "Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, Machine Empire, Divatox and more will be coming. I don't think everyone will be ready for this."

"But we've gotta try," Tommy insisted.

Jason nodded, "We can't just give up. Not after what we all have been through."

"There is another way to put the end of it once and for all," Zordon said firmly. Three Red Rangers looked at him while wondering of what way he was referring to. He answered that will shock and stunned them forever, "Shatter my energy tube."

"What?! No!" Andros exclaimed in shock.

Jason shook his head in denial, "You can't be serious, Zordon! You can't be!"

"If we do that, you'll be dead and gone forever!" Tommy said in shock and fear before shaking his head, "No! We won't do this!"

"Only my good energy from my tube can destroy the forces of evil," Zordon said calmly and firmly, "My spirit will live forever in all that is good."

"No! We're not gonna sacrifice you for this!" Jason exclaimed in refusal, "There has to be another way!"

Tommy nodded, "Jason's right! We all look up to you especially Kimberly! You're not just our mentor, Zordon; you're our family! We won't do this!"

"I know. But there is no other way, Tommy," Zordon said calmly, "You know I'm right."

Jason and Tommy were doubtful and concern of Zordon's decision. They refused to destroy him. Andros was in dilemma as previous two Red Rangers. Nevertheless, the Red Space Ranger summoned Spiral Saber while readied with it. He approached Zordon's tube. The energy being remained firm and calm.

And just before Andros could strike, both Tommy and Jason stopped him at once.

"Andros, Stop! You know this is wrong!" Jason protested.

Tommy nodded, "We'll find a way without sacrificing Zordon! Don't do this, Andros!"

Knew his friends, Andros sighed in defeat, "Believe me, guys. I wouldn't want to do this either." He turned and faced Zordon, "I'm sorry. I won't destroy you."

"How about I destroy you?"

Three Red Rangers turned to their back and found Astronema armed and aimed her spear at them. She zapped them hard to the ground.

Andros groaned in pain, "Karone, don't! You've gotta stop this! Try remember! I'm your brother!"

Astronema smirked darkly, "Victory is at my finger tips. You cannot stop me."

Astronema screamed as she jumped and thrust her spear at three Red Rangers, who quickly rolled over. They summoned their swords out - Jason armed with Power Sword, Tommy held his Zeo Power Sword and Andros used his Spiral Drill. She charged in as she swung and thrust her spear at them, who dodged the attacks at once.

Jason and Astronema swung their weapons at each other swiftly and brutally while blocking and dodging the attacks for few rounds. They both clashed for the moment before departed. He tried to punch but she dodged, grabbed and thrown him off to the ground hard.

Astronema was about to thrust her spear at Jason but kicked off by Tommy, who armed himself in martial art position. He charged in as he tried to punch and kick at her, but blocked and missed by her for few times. As he was about to thrust his punch on her face, Astronema dodged down and swiped her kick on his. He fell down hard before she landed her elbow slammed on his guts hard. She grabbed him up before thrown him straight to the walls hard.

Astronema turned and readied her spear at Andros, who was armed with his Spiral Saber. They both charged in and battled with each other fiercely and determinedly while dodging and avoiding the attacks. As she swung her spear at him, Andros quickly grabbed and held it as he began talking Astronema out.

"Karone! You've gotta listen to me," Andros pleaded while holding the spear down as his sister struggled breaking free. He continued, "I'm Andros! Your brother! Your own flesh and blood!"

Heard of what Andros has said, Astronema thought carefully before snapped, "NO!"

Astronema kicked Andros out before swung her spear in wounding him badly. She approached and ready to finish him off. And just before she could do anything, both Tommy and Jason grabbed and thrown her off to the walls hard. They quickly helped Andros up.

"Andros, where's the source of brainwash?" Jason asked, "If we destroy it, we can bring her back!"

Tommy nodded, "Talking isn't gonna work, this time."

"Her forehead..." Andros grunted in pain while pointing at Astronema's forehead which has a cybernetic-like brainwash machine, "That's the source."

"Stand back, guys." Jason nodded as he held his Morpher out while bringing and holding his Dragon Thunder Coin, "Time to upgrade! Dragon Thunder Power!"

With the power and sound of thunder, his Dragon Thunder Coin glowed brightly in red. He slipped it through his morpher. He performed his moves in making transformation and upgrade to his Fighter Mode - red suited ranger with dragon masked-like helmet and white armor. He readied himself to fight while aiming at Astronema.

 **"RED DRAGON THUNDER RANGER! READY FOR FIGHT!"**

Astronema screamed as she charged in. She began swinging and thrusting her spear at Jason's Red Dragon Thunder Ranger, who dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly for few times. As she thrust her punch at him, he blocked it aside before punched on her chest very hard. She tried to attack him but missed and blocked before he punched and kicked her for few times.

Astronema groaned in anger. She charged and thrust her spear as Jason stood firmly before her. Just as she was about to spear him, he swiftly moved aside by left while grabbing and torn the machine out hard. With it out of her forehead, she screamed in pain before falling down on the ground while holding her forehead.

"What's happening to her?!" Tommy asked in concern.

"Karone?!" Andros asked in shock as he approached her at once, "Karone! No! What have I done?!"

 ** _BANG!_** Three Red Rangers turned to their back as they found Ecliptor charged in. He stopped while looking at Astronema screaming in pain. He turned and glared at the rangers.

"What have you done?!" Ecliptor demanded in anger, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Jason stood before Ecliptor, "It's not Andro's fault! It's yours! If you hadn't brainwash her, she wouldn't be like this!"

Ecliptor groaned in anger while clenched his fists tightly, "You have no idea of how much I care for her, even though I must use deception and force on her for protection! She's like a daughter to me. Red Rangers, I'll see that you'll pay for this. It's the last thing I ever do!"

Ecliptor charged in while swinging his Cybernetic Sword at Jason, who summoned and held his Dragon Thunder Rod in blocking the attacks while fighting back. Andros held and hugged his wounded and screaming sister close to him while pleading her that 'everything will be fine'. Tommy looked uneasy and dilemma as he wondered what he can do now.

"Tommy, you must destroy my energy tube. It's the only way," Zordon pleaded firmly, "Time is running out!"

Tommy turned and faced at Zordon, "I can't, Zordon! You know I can't! I'm sorry. I can't..."

"Tommy, Listen to me," Zordon said calmly, "it is duty as Power Rangers to save the Universe. Now it's the time."

"But we will never see you again..."

"I'll always be with you and any Rangers I have recruited the best - in your heart."

Tommy was stunned yet feeling touched and surprised by his mentor's words. He thought things clearly and carefully before sighed firmly. He turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, I'm ready," Tommy said calmly. Zordon smiled with sad yet proud looks. He summoned his Zeo Power Sword, "Jason, Andros! It's time!"

Heard of Tommy calling them, Jason quickly kicked Ecliptor off while Andros gently put his screaming sister down gently. They both came to Tommy's side. They noticed him holding his sword. They realized of what's he gonna do next.

"Tommy, are you sure?" Jason asked in concern.

Tommy sighed, "I don't think we have much choice. This is only way."

"This means our goodbye forever," Andros said painfully, "The End of Power Rangers..."

"Not the end. A new beginning," Zordon said calmly before sighed and smiled, "Goodbye, everyone. And tell the rest of my family, I am sorry that I must leave and say goodbye."

"We will..." Red Rangers said firmly and calmly as they armed with their weapons while sobbing tearfully beneath their masks, "Goodbye..."

Zordon nodded before shed some tears, "Goodbye. May the power protect you, Power Rangers..."

Three Red Rangers screamed in pain and despair as they raised their swords up. Ecliptor managed to get up and saw something shocking and surprising. Red Rangers swing theirs right at the energy tube, which slowly formed cracks. Zordon smiled before disappeared from the Rangers' sights.

 ** _BOOM!_** The energy tube broke to pieces as the energy waves spread out wide. Ecliptor screamed in shock while Astronema screamed in pain as they felt the energy wave affecting on them. It gave them some strange changes on them. Astronema transformed into normal Karone, who gasped in surprise while Ecliptor have sudden changes as he transformed into a normal mode without cybernetics. They both were surprise and shock of what they just watched

Andros was surprise and shock yet happy to see it as he sobbed tearfully. He charged and hugged his little sister passionately. Karone was surprise and confuse but nevertheless, she hugged him back. Ecliptor remained silent but couldn't help but smile to see her alive and happy.

* * *

Zordon's energy wave continued spreading across the universe including the Earth. It has affected on most of the villains - most were turned to dust like King Mondo and his Machine Empire, Divatox's Crew and most of Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa's generals and army. Some were turned to good - surprisingly Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Bamboo & Squat, Finster and Divatox have turned into good Humans and creatures. The universe is safe from danger.

* * *

The army of Quantrons and Piranathrons were destroyed and turned to dust including Elgar.  
Power Rangers demorphed into their civilians states. They and its home citizens were speechless yet surprise and shock. They all couldn't believe it. They actually won the war. Their enemies have been dealt

The citizens cheered wildly and happily that not only their home is safe from danger, but also for Power Rangers of saving their home and winning the fight.

Suddenly, everyone heard the noise as they looked up and found the Dark Fortress is descending and landing on the ground. Everyone stood before the ship as they wondered of what's really going on. As the Dark Fortress's ramp opened; Three Red Rangers in their civilians, Karone and newly reformed Ecliptor climbed down.

Power Rangers were surprised and relieves as they quickly hugged and greeted their allies of returning home safe especially Ashley hugged and kissed Andros's lips. The rest of Space Power Rangers greeted and welcomed Karone and Ecliptor to their sides.

However, Power Rangers noticed Tommy's and Jason's looks. They can't help but wonder of what's really going on.

"Jason? Tommy? What's wrong?" Kimberly asked in concern.

Katherine nodded and asked, "Is something wrong, guys?"

Tommy and Jason looked up and looked at their friends and allies. Two Red Rangers knew that the rest of Power Rangers are gonna be heartbroken. And thus they did, the Power Rangers were in deep shock, heartbroken and pain of what they just heard but couldn't believe it.

* * *

A few days later, Power Rangers and their allies have been gathered at the ruins of Power Chamber. They all stood before a large gravestone with Zordon's face and name, and it even has Alpha 5's gravestone as well. All of them have paid their respect to their fallen mentor and a friend for the sacrifice they make to protect the universe.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Kimberly said in disbelief. Jason held Kimberly in comfort. She sobbed, "Why?! Why must he do this? He-He could have-!"

Trini patted Kimberly's back gently, "We know, Kimberly. We know."

"There was nothing we could do, Kim," Katherine said in upset and despair, "Like you say, we see him as family. He feels the same way for us too."

Billy nodded in agreement, "This is what he was fighting for - protecting us from the start. He sacrificed his life for this. He's a great mentor."

Zack sniffled a bit, "Yeah. Nothing and no one will ever replace him."

"Still.. Does this mean the end of Power Rangers?" Rocky asked in concern.

Tanya sighed, "Sounds like one. After a long battle with the bad guys, we've finally beat them. Earth and universe is safe now."

"I guess the world doesn't need us anymore." Adam said in disappointment while looking at his Green Zeo Morpher, "And just when I thought I could finally use this again."

"Me too..." David, Emily, Viceran, Justin and Aisha said in agreement.

TJ sighed, "And to be honest, I like blue more than red. I wanna be Power Ranger for the rest of my life. It's my dream."

"Yeah, me too. I like black," Carlos said in agreement. He turned and looked at Adam, "Plus, I wanna follow my mentor's footstep."

"Well, I like this color. And I'm gonna stick to it," Cassie said in amusement.

Ashley turned and looked at Andros, Zhane and Karone, "What are you guys gonna do? Going back to K0-35 to rebuild home?"

Andros shook his head as he held his best friend's hand, "No. We're gonna stay here. After all, it's our home."

Karone nodded, "I want to make everything up. I've done terrible things."

"If princess wishes, I shall accompany her as well," Ecliptor said calmly while looking at his hands, "Love and friendship are truly powerful."

Karone sighed before hugging Ecliptor, "Thank you, Ecliptor..."

"You'll keep her safe?" Andros asked, "I don't want to lose her again."

Ecliptor bowed down, "You have my word, Andros. I would not let her be harmed while I still live."

Zhane sighed, "Well, I'm just glad that everything is over."

"No. It's never been over," Jason said calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Zordon and Alpha 5 may have been gone, but they still lived on. Inside of our hearts. Our fight with United Alliance of Evil is finish. But our job is not finish. And never will."

Tommy nodded in understanding, "But Earth and universe still need Power Rangers. We'll gonna do it. There maybe some evil we're not aware of, but we'll be ready for them."

"Yeah. We're gonna keep on fighting and helping people. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"I don't think we're the only Power Rangers protecting Earth. There could be more Zordon has recruited and chosen. And we'll be needing them if there's gonna be a massive invasions like United Alliance of Evil."

"Zordon's legacy never ends today." Jason said firmly and confidently, "It lives on. We'll be the ones to carry it on."

Tommy nodded. "Because we're the Power Rangers. Who's with us?"

Jason and Tommy waited for the answers but they met speechless and surprised from their teams and allies. Kimberly raised her hands up while smiling. Trini, Zack and Billy joined in. Power Rangers Zeo, Turbo and Space joined in as well. Both former Red Rangers smiled in relief to see it.

Jason and Tommy placed their hands in front of their teams. The team joined in while looking at each other. They all smiled with proud and firm looks. They all high-five down before jumped up while raised their hands up high.

 **"POWER RANGERS FOREVER! FOR ZORDON & ALPHA 5!"**

Alpha 6 cried and sobbed tearfully, "I love this happy ending! Zordon's legacy will forever live up and becomes the legend! My predecessors will be proud of this! I'm gonna cry for the rest of my life! Aye yai yai yai yai yai yai!"

* * *

 _ **"Throughout my entire life, I have dedicated myself to fight the forces of evil and bring peace to the universe. I bear its burden and responsibility. Alone I cannot handle it, thus I build the legion of the super-powered yet courageous, wise and kindhearted warriors - The Power Rangers. They were greatest warriors I ever recruited, trained, taught, guided and even be there for them.**_

Power Rangers were not just my creation; they were my comrades, family and legacy. It shall carry onward to protect the universe from the evil throughout generations. Power Rangers will live on. May the power protect you..."

Zordon, the First Mentor of Power Rangers

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Austin St. John: Jason Lee Scott  
Jason David Frank: Tommy Oliver  
Christopher Khayman Lee: Andros  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Melody Perkins: Astronema/Karone  
Lex Lang: Ecliptor, Ernie, David Trueheart  
Amy Jo Johnson: Kimberly Ann Hart  
David Yost: Billy Cranston  
Walter Jones: Zack Taylor  
Jamie Chung: Trini Kwan  
Johnny Young Bosch: Adam Park  
Steven Cardenas: Rocky DeSantos  
Nakia Burrise: Tanya Sloan  
Catherine Sutherland: Katherine 'Kat' Hillard  
Selwyn Ward: TJ. Johnson  
Tara Strong: Justin Stewart, Ms Appleby  
Tracy Lynn Cruz: Ashley Hammond  
Patricia Ja Lee: Cassie Chan  
Roger Velasco: Carlos Vallerte  
Paul Schrier: Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier  
Jason Narvy: Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch

 **Cameo:**  
Derek Stephen Prince: Elgar, Principal Caplan, Professor Phenomenus  
David Kaye: Lt. Jerome B. Stone, Viceron, Men  
Wendee Lee: Alpha 6, Emily, Women

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I liked Ecliptor a lot. I decide to let him live and play a special part.

2\. Jason's new suit is based on **_Red Dairanger's suit_** and weapons since his **_Dragon Thunder Zord_** came from its **_Super Sentai franchise_** show. I really like it much. His and his friends including Tommy's will be appearing in **_MMPR Season 2 reboot_**.

3\. This is special tribute to our beloved deceased actors and actresses for playing part of Power Rangers.


	2. The Quasar Quest

**Zordon's Power Legacy #2: The Quasar Quest**

 ** _"In 10,000 B.C._**

 _ **After my last battle with Rita Repulsa on Earth, I set out to travel across the galaxy to search and recruit more brave people and aliens to unite under my banner and prepared to fight the forces of evil, including building more arsenals and weaponry against them. And at the same time, we also need to learn more about our enemies.**_

 _ **During that time, we came across Planet Mirinoi to make both peace and alliance with its people. It is where we make astounding and surprising discovery...**_

 _ **I've managed to talk with the Shaman of our purpose. he revealed the secrets behind the swords of the stone - The Quasar Sabers. He even told me its history and purpose It is said that only 'The Chosen One' can wield its power and the Ancient Guardians - Galactabeasts to fight and protect the galaxy from forces of evil. We not only questioned him but also learned that they were more than just the sabers.**_

 _ **We learned that there more than just sabers - a powerful and strong firepowered Quasar Launchers, Transdagger that allowed to transform Galactabeasts into their robotic modes and formed a Megazord, three powerful Galactabeasts Guardians and a orb of light that upgrades the users and their Quasar Sabers - Lights of Orion. They are truly magnificent I ever seen. But to their agreement, I shared the tales of my adventure and battles against the forces of evil to them especially the army of Power Rangers I have created. They were amazed of it.**_

 _ **However... Although there were good people use the sabers and arsenals for good, there were evil forces including United Alliance of Evil who wants them for control and conquest. So, this began the Quasar War. And I was involved of it. With my technology and power, the Chosen Ones became the first Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.**_

 _ **Years later, we have fought back against the United Alliance of Evil, along with our allies. Though the first battles we fought wasn't good, but with training and help from our allies, we regained our losses and pushed our enemies back. We've won, but at the high price..."**_

 _ **Despite the war has ended while rebuilding our allies' homes, I feared many more will come for the sabers again. So, I decide to make some preparation that no one will come and invade the Mirinoi again especially Quasar Sabers.**_

 _ **The Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Armors are now rested within sabers, should the Chosen Ones ever be found and use them again. The Lights of Orion was entrusted and kept safe under the care of the first Magna Defender. Everything is prepared for future and fighting against the forces of evil..."**_

Zordon, The First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Planet Mironoi, 1999_

After the final battle with Treekena and landing on a new planet, Terra Venture were communicating and negotiating with the Mironoi People about settling down on home, working together as one, training them to be firm and brave soldiers to defend Quasar Sabers, and trading knowledge and items to each other about their home.

After three days later of discussion, both Terra Venture and Mironoi People have come to agreement and final conclusion on treaty. They now lived in peace and work together in building Terran Venture home and ships, as well as training and teaching each other of customs and culture including creating a Teleporter Machine, based on Zordon's designs. Seven Former Lost Galaxy Power Rangers; Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, Mike and even Karone were helping them out since most of everyone know their secrets.

Months has passed, both Terran Venture and Mironoi People have worked together well especially building their military strength, relationship and alliance with each other well. Planet Mironoi was in secured and peace.

Inside her tent, Alpha 6 was relaxing and recharging with her battery machine while looking at her laptop on table.

"Aie yah yah yah yah yah!" Alpha 6 sighed in relief as she was taking her seat on chair, "Man, I thought fighting with Astronema and the United Alliance of Evil was exhausted." She yelped in concern as she looked at the back and found no one here. She sighed in relief, "That was a close one. I hate to see bad side of Karone. She really hated to hear that name."

Alpha 6 turned and looked at the computer, "Well, I'm just glad that everything is over. I wonder if I should write down on my journal." She hummed thoughtfully, "I did once for Space Adventure. Zordon did most about original, Zeo and even Turbo."

She smiled, though never have a mouth, "Oh, what the heck? I might as well do it. It's always good idea to tell my friends how my adventure goes especially the Rangers I hang out with." She turned and looked at her laptop, "How do I start? Ah yes!"

Alpha 6 began typing down on her laptop in chronicling her another space adventure.

* * *

 ** _"After the final battles with United Alliance of Evil, Planet Earth citizens were rebuilding their cities and homes. All of Power Rangers and even me helped assisting them as well. We weren't the only ones, who were handling it. Everyone from various planets did the same thing to theirs, and even the former villains like Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Divatox. I actually have a hard time to believe in that."_**

In 1998, everyone on Planet Earth and various planets, were rebuilding and restoring their homes and cities into proper and good states. Power Rangers and Alpha 6 also helped their home as well. They were assisted by former villains like Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Divatox.

 ** _"After the city was restored and back to normal, Power Rangers and I have retired and gone to our own lives. For me, I joined Terra Venture as caretaker of museum and Astro Megaship, with my new friends and mechanic - Damon Henderson. And that very day, we left Earth for a new world to settle down and make a new home. However, something brought me back to old job and fight a new forces of evil."_**

A year later, Power Ranges went separate ways and have their own lives and careers to proceed and go with. Alpha 6 volunteered to join Terra Venture as caretaker of museum and Astro Megaship. Other than him, he made a new friend called Damon Henderson, who is also a mechanic. They both got along well, on the very day Terra Venture left the Earth.

 ** _"Kai Chen, one of Commander Stanton's subordinate, came to our place and plead us to help and assist him to help and saved his friends. I was very reluctant to do it because I'm done with fighting but for Damon Henderson's case, he doesn't like to fly the ship and get himself into troubles. "_**

As Alpha 6 and Damon Henderson were handling their jobs especially leading tour guide for tourists to watch and learn of history, Kai Chen entered the scene. He forced everyone out while saying that museum was closed. He talked with both Alpha 6 and Damon Henderson in reactivating the ship. Reluctantly, they both refused Kai's plead.

 ** _"He was upset and angry, Kai headed to the control in lifting the ship up. But when I looked at Kai's eyes, he was very worry yet fierce and determined in saving friends, without our assistance. And I knew I couldn't refuse it, and so did Damon. And so we headed off to find Mironoi and saving his friends."_**

Kai immediately gone to the ship's main control as he determined in learning and figuring out on driving and lifting the Astro Megaship off the ground. Surprised by his determination, Alpha 6 and Damon Henderson decided to help and assisted him. They managed to bring the ship online as it lifted off and left the Terra Venture command ship to find their friends.

* * *

 ** _"Mironoi... I've never been to that planet before, but my former predecessor did - Alpha 1 and Zordon did. I wasn't sure why that planet was attacked. But I can only assume one possibility - the planet was under attacked especially Quasar Sabers. It must be reason why Kai's friends have gone to."_**

Alpha 6 and her friends arrived at the Planet Mironoi as they landed on the ground. Both Kai and Damon headed off to find their friends. She's having thoughts and concerns about Mironoi while recalling of what Zordon and Alpha 1 were doing at the planet and its important history.

 ** _"I may not be in the battlefield, but I do know the battle is fierce especially fighting with the ill-tempered and fierce warrior - Furio, one of Scorpius's Generals, he was sent to the planet in finding and getting the Quasar Sabers. But thank Zordon, Kai's friends were able to get them first. Aie yah yah yah yah! I was amazed and surprised. This means a new generation of Power Rangers are born - Galaxy Power Rangers. But unfortunately..."_**

Kai and Damon joined and helped their friends - Mike Corbett, Leo Corbett, Kendrix Morgan and Maya in fighting back against Furio and Sting-Wingers while protecting the Mironoi Citizens. During the fighting; Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix lifted and raised the Quasar Swords from the stone. This surprise and shock everyone in seeing it.  
 ** _  
"Furio unleashed the power of curse in turning the planet and its inhabitant into stones. This forced the Rangers to escape the attack. But Mike Corbett fell into the abyss of fissure, created by Furio. His younger brother - Leo wanted to save him but instead, Mike gave his saber to him before falling to his death."_**

Enraged and angered, Furio unleashed his powerful of curse in turning the planet and inhabitant to stone. This forced six people to escape but Mike Corbett fell into the abyss of fissure before Leo grabbed him. Instead of being saved, Mike gave his saber to his younger brother before fell into it. Leo was grieved in seeing his older brother gone into the abyss.

 ** _"It was sad to lose the first Ranger, but Mike's sacrifice was not in vain. Leo and his friends became the Galaxy Power Rangers. They fought and defeated Furio and his Sting-wingers before escaped into my ship. Then, we returned to Terra Venture safely."_**

Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix morphed into Galaxy Power Rangers. They defeated Furio and his Sting-Wingers. They then escaped into Astro Megaship before it turned and headed to the portal, which led them back to Terra Venture.  
 ** _  
"However, this fight with new evil is only beginning especially it is two of our greatest enemies and threats to our home - Scorpius and his daughter - Treekena."_**

* * *

 ** _"I'm not a mentor material, but I'm good at one thing - robot assistant and a friend to Power Rangers. And I know them well and their struggles of what they were dealing with especially Leo. And I will do my best to help them with new arsenal and gadgets based on environment and their connection to Galactabeasts."_**

Alpha 6 watched Galaxy Power Rangers battling and fighting against Scorpius's forces while defending Terran Venture as it was travelling across galaxy in searching for new world to call home.

 ** _"Leo Corbett is both Red Galaxy Ranger and leader of the team. He is hotheaded but very brave and strong warrior in the team, he will do whatever it takes for him to protect his home and his team. Not smart as any of his team, but he make it up with his strength and strong-will to help his friends. But deep in his heart, he doubt himself to be worthy of Quasar Saber especially hos lost his brother. I often talk with him to overcome his doubts and do what his brother wanted him to do. Even so, he'd never gave up from the fight or even let his enemies gain the upper hand. He was indeed worthy to be leader especially he's Mike's little brother."_**

Leo Corbett fought and battled monsters and Wing-Stingers bravely and determinedly while shown no hesitant of losing to his enemies. However, he still having doubts and concerns about him being leader and worthy to use Quasar Saber and the loss of his older brother. Alpha 6 visited and checked on him as they discussed together about his negative feelings. Nevertheless, he continued to fight and battle with his enemies fiercely while leading the team to win the battle while protecting his home.

 ** _"Kai Chen is the Blue Ranger and team's Second-in-Command. Discipline and serious soldier with both great ambition, he has no desire to fail. He's quite good at navigating the ship, following the rules and even giving commands. I hate to admit it. He would have been made better as Red Ranger. But because he was too strict with the rules especially taking orders from his commander, he won't able to decide of what is right or wrong especially taking leap of faith. Nevertheless, he loosen it slowly and became more open and friendlier with others. He's good with the cook. The Humans liked it. Of course, I can't tell because I'm a robot."_**

On Terra Venture's command center, Kai Chen focused his work on navigating and flying the Terra Venture in search of planet. He also take being Power Ranger serious to defend his home. As Second-in-Command, he helped and taught Leo about the leadership, fighting and strategy in battlefield especially giving advice to him on the situation. A talk with Alpha 6 and spending time with his team, he slowly loosen up and became more open with them especially knowing when to have fun and when to get serious on his job. He even cooked foods for them.

 ** _"Green Galaxy Ranger and team's mechanic is none other than Damon Henderson. Damon is very good at fixing and repairing machines especially Astro Megaship. Without him, we won't able to save and help the rangers in time. As the Ranger, he took his responsibility as others. He's willing to do whatever it takes to save and help his friends and people of Terra Venture. In public and with his friends, he relax and enjoy his time as humans referred him as wisecracking and playful guy."_**

Damon Henderson loved working on garage and even hanger in dealing with machines and ships' problems. He even have a talk with Alpha 6 about her time with Power Rangers and even helping her in repairing and working projects and arsenals for battles. He did enjoyed hanging around with his friends. As the Green Ranger, he fought bravely and determinedly especially helping his friends out.

 ** _"Maya, the sole survivor and a hunter, became a Yellow Galaxy Ranger. She's unlike any Rangers. Her planet is tribal, and not modern. She wasn't very use to our culture, customs and even technology. But nevertheless, she's learning and adapting to ours quickly. Maya has special and unique ability that none of humans could have - communication with animals and love of the nature. It was because of her, we found Galactabeasts and worked together with them to overcome colossal monsters. As brave and strong as any warrior especially it's from my friends, she's compassionate and honorable human. Maya and Kendrix were best friends and sisters. It reminded me of previous Girls Rangers sisterhood to each other."_**

Maya spent most of her time in gardens or rural land with forests and flowers for relaxation and enjoyment of view on nature especially communicating and talking with animals and Galactabeasts. Though struggled and having hard time with modern customs, culture and technology; her friends were there and helped her getting use to theirs. She and Kendrix became very close and best friends or sisters since their meeting. In battlefield, Maya fought the enemies firmly and determinedly.

 ** _"Kendrix Morgan is the Pink Galaxy Ranger to the team as scientist. She is very intelligent and analytical scientist, who has interest in science but having hard time in getting use to customs like acting and nature. Nevertheless, her friends help and encouraged her to enjoy them especially her sisterhood with Maya and she has romantic feelings for Leo. She has done her part as Pink Ranger serious and firm but her fate was terrible. She was killed when she sacrificed her life to save both Terra Venture and Cassie during the fight with Psycho Pink. It was terrible and pain..."_**

In her lab, Kendrix enjoyed working and studying on science studies, works and projects especially it involved of Galaxy Arsenals and Weapons. Despite studious and working very hard on science and being Pink Rangers, she has great and memorable times with her friends while having a romantic feelings for Leo. However, she was killed when she destroyed Savage Sword to save space colony ship and her friends. Her Quasar Saber disappeared from everyone's sights.

 ** _"Magna Defender - a guardian and hero in keeping his home planet and Lights of Orion from his enemies' reach, appointed by Zordon. However, his son was killed by the hands of Scorpius, he gave in his anger and will do any means of necessary to hunt and take revenge on his nemesis. However, during his fight with Treacheron, he disappeared from sights. No one knew what happens to him after 3,000 years until today._**

He now fought against both his enemies and allies to achieve his goal in taking Scorpius down. I really feel sorry for him to lose his only son to his enemy, whom he loved so much. His anger for vengeance has blinded him and put everyone in grave danger especially using volcano to destroy him. But thanks to his son Zika, he was redeem and stop the volcano. I was thankful of that..."

After seeing Magna Defender for the first time when he rescued Leo from Furio, Alpha 6 read Zordon's journal and history about Quasar Sabers especially Galactic History. Alpha 6 sighed in upset in reading the history especially he attacked the Power Rangers and his enemies, who were in his way to get his revenge. She became in concern and worry when she discovered Magna Defender attempt to use the volcano to destroy Scorpius, even though it may harm Terra Venture. Due to Zika's soul appeared before him, Magna Defender changed his heart and helped to end the volcano's eruption to save space colony.

 ** _"Mike Corbett is supposed dead older brother of Leo but brought back to life, thanks to Magna Defender. Not only that, he became the second Magna Defender. Leo wanted to return his saber to him but declined because Mike believed that his younger brother is the one. I can't argue of that part much since he's hothead. Mike was really worthy being a Magna Defender, not because of his bravery and heroic but his resourcefulness and quick thinking. Don't mess with Commander's Second-in-Command especially Leo's big brother._**

But one day, Mike sacrificed both his power and Taurus Zord to open the portal for Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. We nearly lost him but luckily, Leo got there and saved his friend. Luckily, this is one of my project I'm working on."

After Magna Defender sacrificed his life to end the eruption of volcano, Mike reappeared before his friends. Leo returned the Quasar Saber to his older brother but declined as Mike believed in him to be the one. He came across the spirit of Magna Defender and his son, who gave him the Power and Morpher of Magna Saber as the second Magna Defender. He helped and assisted Power Rangers in a fight against Scorpius and his forces.

During an escape from Lost Galaxy, Mike sacrificed his power and Zord to help Terra Venture escape. But he was rescued and saved in time by Leo.

 ** _"Karone or Astronema, was the second Pink Ranger and Kendrix's successor. After her reformation by Zordon's Wave, she decide to stay on Earth as new home with Andros and Ecliptor. I don't know how she knew about this, but I do know that she wants redemption of her evil deeds. I'd never blame her for that. But thanks to her, she managed to get the Quasar Saber back and became a Pink Ranger. Unlike her evil persona, Karone is pure kindhearted and caring human with bravado and optimistic. She really loved being Ranger since her young age, even though she tried to kill us. But lucky us, she's a good girl now."_**

After the death of Kendrix and disappearance of Quasar Saber, the Power Rangers were determined to find and get it before their enemies does. Thanks to Karone, she not only got the saber back but also became the second Pink Power Ranger and join the team. Her only sole purpose of joining the team is to not only defeat evil, but also seeking redemption from her sins. And she did well so far as being a hero and Power Ranger. She really enjoyed it so much.

* * *

 ** _"Every Power Ranger always get the bad guys or powerful evil to fight. And what's the worse as United Alliance of Evil - Scorpius and Treekena. That's who. They led the foot soldiers called Sting-Wingers on both air and ground assaults. They're mindless bugs to obey their masters and generals only. They're like Ants or Bees. Its biology are almost the same..."_**

Through the use of civilence camera on Terra Venture and arsenal transports, Alpha 6 watched Power Rangers fought their battle against the army of Sting-Wingers, along with their leader and generals. She looked concern and uneasy of it. She even studied her enemies from Zordon's Holographic Diary and Galactic Encyclopedia about her enemies.

 ** _"Scorpius - Leader of the Scorpion Stingers. He maybe short and ugly as any bug monsters I know of, but he's no push-over and not to mess with. Zordon did fought with him once or ten times. He did say that Scorpion King is tough and strong as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. This guy's real pain to my circuit! He's the killer of Magna Defender's home and his son. He doesn't care of what happens to others or even his own generals and army, because he must get what he wants and that is Quasar Sabers. But thanks to the Rangers, they defeated and killed him for good. Serves him right! But what makes him think we have his daughter in the first place?"_**

Alpha 6 read and heard about Scorpius from Galactic Encyclopedia, Rumors and Space News, she was worry and scared about the Power Rangers fighting with him, and they may get killed by him. However, the Power Rangers have final confrontation with him at the warehouse, where he makes the final stand to defeat them and rescue his daughter. Thanks to teamwork and determination, they defeated and killed Scorpius.

 ** _"And before his death, Scorpius have three generals. The first was Furio, a very same alien who was sent to Mirinoi to retrieve the Quasar Sabers. This general is definitely a hotheaded warrior with fury and temper. Whenever things got wrong, he will lose his cool. But when he faced his master, he whimpered like a kid. Desperate to get Scorpius in giving a chance, Furio makes his stand to finish the Power Rangers at the cave while getting both Quasar Sabers or Lights of Orion or die trying. Which he did by killing himself with explosion. If not for Magna Defender, Leo would have been dead by Furio."_**

Power Rangers encountered, fought and defeated Furio on several occasions since the first encounter from Mirinoi. In his desperate to redeem his honor and favor of his master, Furio make his last stand by ignited the detonator while bringing Leo down with him. But it was in vain, thanks to Magna Defender saving him.

 ** _"Treacheron - Scorpius's second general and very unlikely alien to fight. Compare to previous generals and aliens exception of Ecliptor Power Rangers have fought, this warrior has code of honor and fight humbly and honorably to achieve objectives. No tricks. No traps. He nearly got the Lights of Orion if not for Treekena's trickery. And let's just say he was very pissed and angry general in getting revenge on her. But he was defeated by Leo again. He would have been a good guy as Ecliptor. It's such a shame..."_**

Scorpius sent Treacheron in search and retrieved the Lights of Orion. Despite being enemy, he fought Power Rangers with honor and firm. He actually did succeed in getting the Lights of Orion but tricked and framed by Treekena for the attempts to use them for his gain. This caused Scorpius to imprison him. Eventually, he learned the truth and determined to get revenge on her for the betrayal. But instead, he was defeated and killed in a duel with Leo.

 ** _"Deviot - Scorpius's latest general. And unlike two generals, this robotic general is a real devious and cruel monster, who will do whatever it takes to gain power for himself and kill anyone in accident or framed his enemies for killing them. And there's one thing in his mind he wanted is the cocoon, which gives anyone a insectoid form with massive and deadly power and strength. Let's not forget, what he did to three Galactabeats Guardians. If not for Kendrix telling us about it, we or our friends would have been killed. Man, I hate that robot! You can never tell of what kind plans and tricks he has especially Scorpius's death. It's a bad news with him around. Not sure what happen to him. It could be worse than being killed..."_**

Deviot presented himself before Scorpius as he shown his gifts of three corrupted Galactabeasts, which fought and attacked Power Rangers. Thanks to them and their Galactabeasts, they turned the corrupted into good again. After he failed, Deviot decided to get rid of Scorpius and get the cocoon. Though he succeeded in getting rid of his former boss, Treekena returned and taken control of Scorpion Stinger as leader and queen. Deviot was forced to obey and follow her command, but plotted to kill her while getting the cocoon for himself.

 ** _"Scorpius's daughter - Treekena was nothing but a spoiled brat. And to be honest, she's nothing like Astronema, who takes her evil ways serious. She got herself beaten by us and even low thugs from Onyx. I don't know what happen to her but I heard rumors that she ran away from home because she wanted her beautiful skin than being insect. Geez. What a whiner. But weeks or months later, she returned as the leader. And this time, she's a powerful and terrifying warrior to be reckoned with. Aie yah yah yah yah! This is no good..."_**

Spoiled by her father, Treekena wants nothing more but her personal concerns and beauty. Because of her weakness and spoiled brat attitude, Scorpius was forced to make her to use cocoon for transformation. Instead of obeying him, she ran away and disappeared from sights. Months later, she returned and became the leader of her horde. And this time, she's no longer a spoiled brat but a powerful and decisive leader. She will not stop or hesitate until she gets her revenge on Power Rangers and Terra Venture.

 ** _"Villamax and Kegler - Treekena's most trustworthy generals and advisors. Like Treacheron, he is humble with strong code of honor. And believe me, he's the responsible of training and guiding Treekena to become a powerful warrior. After her father's death, he was make as her Second-in-Command and General. He fought us for several times, but despite the success or even us being surrounded and captured, he did not kill us at once. Kegler may not be much of a threat, but he is very loyal to both Villamax and Treekena. He will follow them till the end. By my book, they would have been made as good guys than bad."_**

Villamax and Kegler met and encountered Treekena at Onyx. As first they want to leave, Villamax chose to stay and helped her in training as she became fierce and powerful warrior. Receiving news of Scorpius's death, Treekena returned to her horde as its leader while Villamax as her Second-in-Command and General and Kegler became advisor and engineer. And together, they will do whatever it takes to help her get revenge on Power Rangers, despite the chances they have to defeat and kill them on sights...

* * *

 ** _"Like my previous adventure in against both Divatox and Astronema, we've been through in some difficult situation of fighting monsters and protecting Terra Venture. And of course, we've got issues with our relationship or friendship problems with each other especially obstacles that stand in our way."_**

Inside the Astro Megaship, Alpha 6 watched the screens through civilence cameras in watching Power Rangers struggled in fighting with their enemies, as well as maintaining their daily lives, relationship and friendship with each other, and a few obstacles and troubles that will test their fears and determination to overcome.

 ** _"But nevertheless, we patched things up and overcome the obstacles and defeat the monsters as a team. We've gain new allies, weapons and even zords to fight them. It was relief and great to have more help."_**

Despite the difficult situation Power Rangers were having and facing; they overcame their struggles together as a team while defeating Treekena, her generals, her army of Scorpion Stingers and hordes of monsters. They also defend their home from the enemies, no matter the cost.

 ** _"Other than Scorpion Stingers, we have to deal with Captain Mutiny and his pirates in the Lost Galaxy Realm. These guys will catch any of you and even us to be their slaves in digging and getting jewels and golds. It wasn't easy but it worth everything we have been fighting for especially we've finally found a planet where we can finally set our settlement down for good."_**

Entering Lost Galaxy, Terra Venture came across Captain Mutiny and his crew, who desired slaves and miners to dig and mined jewels and golds for themselves. Power Rangers fought against them while rescuing the slaves from their enemies at the same time. It is also where Mike sacrificed his Magna Power and Zord to withhold the portal for Terra Venture to escape. And at the same time, Captain Mutiny and his crew got destroyed by Treekena's ship.

 ** _"Unfortunately, Treekena followed us. And this time, she's gonna go full assaults on Terra Venture, without mercy or hesitation including sacrificing her army to achieve it. If anyone and even her own loyal generals refused the order, she executed them including Villamax._**

Aie yah yah yah yah! She's worse than just spoiled brat. She's pure evil as Dark Specter. I don't know what happen to her but something tells me that she's having a really bad day especially betrayal from Deviot. I suspect that is his worst fate. Whatever it is, I don't think I want to know."

Treekena and her Scorpion Stinger followed Terra Venture as she launched full assaults and attack on them due to her unexpected merge with Deviot inside the cocoon. This has caused her even more insane and darker evil than before. She refused to have civilians to be spared or even let the assaults lifted. She even killed Villamax for disobedience and insubordination against her. Nevertheless, she continued attacking her enemies.

 ** _"Terra Venture was forced to evacuate its civilians and soldiers out of the base. Galaxy Power Rangers remained behind to fight Treekena and protecting everyone in escaping. I can tell you one thing. This battle is very brutal and terrifying sight I ever seen before in my life. It's truly scary and sad. We lost so many zords and lives too. But nevertheless, Terra Venture made it to the planet safely."_**

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy charged and fought against Treekena and her army while protecting people of Terra Venture in escaping the space colony ship while heading to a new planet safety. But at the very end, they lost so much of zords and weapons while Treekena lost her army, generals and even her own spaceship.

 ** _"However, Treekena wasn't finish as she has one last trick up to her sleeves. By using a cocoon, she became a powerful monster. She fought against the Power Rangers at Terra Venture for her final battle. The battle was fierce and brutal. The Rangers have given it all to stop and defeat her once and for all. The Rangers were almost down. But thanks to Battlizer, Leo defeated and killed Treekena for good..."_**

Treekena used the cocoon as she transformed into a monster. She fought and battled with Power Rangers at Terra Venture for one last confrontation. She has defeated them all but Leo, who used his Battlizer to defeat and destroy her for good. The final battle is finally over.

 ** _"And after that final confrontation with Treekena, we've made a shocking discovery on this planet. This new planet turned out to be Mironoi but we knew there was no way to revive them. Nevertheless, our quest has ended. The Rangers put their sabers back on the stone. Then, something miraculous happened! And we never thought that we see our old friend again..."_**

Arriving at the planet, Galaxy Power Rangers and Alpha 6 learned the truth behind it especially a group of familiar petrified stoned people. They still haven't found a way to save the people.

Knowing their quest has ended, Power Rangers returned and placed their sabers back to the stone. Suddenly, the sabers glowed brightly as it unleashed powerful blasts across the planet and its people. The Mironoi People were freed and back to the flesh, including the sudden return of Kendrix's spirit to physical form. It surprised yet made everyone happy as Power Rangers embraced Kendrix back from the death. Their journey has ended...

* * *

 ** _"And so, both Terra Venture and Mironoi People get to know each other especially negotiating and making treaty between them. Thus, they both worked together in knowing each other's technologies, cultures and customs. They lived peacefully together in this planet. And Zordon quoted, 'Good will always triumph over Evil'. The End..."_**

Alpha 6 finished her typing on her laptop. She sighed, "Wow. That adventure was very tensed than before. I'd never ever want to see a bug again." She heard some buzzing. She looked up and found a wasp buzzing and flying around her head. She yelped in concern as she took the flyswatter and tried to slap it off, "Stupid bug! Get out! Get out! Get out now!"

After shooing the wasp out of her tent, Alpha 6 found Leo coming to her.

"Hey, Alpha! It's time for firewood? Wanna join in?" Leo asked.

Alpha 6 sighed, "Sure! I love camping! I could use some relaxation."

Leo smiled as he took Alpha 6 to Power Rangers' side as they all enjoyed their firewood along with various activities - singing a song and telling scary story. Alpha 6 enjoyed it very much. She finally found some peace and quiet now...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Wendee Lee: Alpha 6

 **Cameo:**  
Byran Cranston: Zordon  
Danny Salvin: Leo Corbett


	3. Humanity and Demons

**Zordon's Power Legacy #3: Humanity & Demons**

 ** _"5,000 Years Ago..._**

 _ **After I have built my base operation on somewhere in North America, Earth; I've monitored on the Earth and the universe, hoping there will be no signs of danger and troubles. However, as I have feared, a factionof powerful yet demonic creatures called themselves 'Demons' have terrorized the humanity on the land of Mariner Bay, California. They were led by Queen Bansheera, most feared and powerful demon as Dark Specter, and so does her Demon Generals.**_

 _ **And so, I have come and assist the humans to defeat the Demons. In the end, a powerful warlock managed to seal them away inside the coffin, which led them to another realm. And fearing they may able to escape, the humans and I agreed that Queen Bansheera and her minions are to be sent away to the desert land - Egypt. A land, where no man can live and survive it especially they will never be near to the Demons.**_

 _ **However, I feared that one day, they will return. So, I make preparation to fight against them. I have hope that the humans are ready to face and defeat them again. And the responsibility goes to one human, who was the first to discover my existence - Captain William Mitchell."**_

Zordon the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Mariner Bay, 2001_

Captain William Mitchell, founder and leader of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, was sitting down on the beach chair. He was looking relax and happy. He saw many people at the beach, including the Power Rangers. They were enjoying and having great time for fun and celebration. And he couldn't help but smile and felt proud of it.

And a good reason for him to feel proud and happy that the Demons are all defeated and banished to the Netherworld, including Queen Bansheera. They're all have been locked up and trapped inside the tomb forever. And hopefully, they won't come back again.

"It's worth everything we've been fighting for. Mariner Bay is safe. Demons are gone for good," Captain Mitchel said in relief and proud. He looked up at the sky, "All because of you, Zordon."

Captain Mitchell sighed as he took his Aquabase Diary out. He flipped the pages to the first one. He began reading his diary.

* * *

 ** _"I'd never forget the very first day we met since the day I've lost my son to the Demons. It was that day I haven't gotten over my grief and shame that I have to let that monster take my son because I needed him to be saved. I was ashamed of myself..."_**  
 _  
Angel Grooves, Summer 1989_

Young Captain Mitchell drove his car and arrived at the mountain edge. He emerged out from it. He approached and took a seat on the ground. He sighed in shame.

"Ryan... I'm so sorry..." Captain Mitchell said in shame and guilt before shedding tears and sobbed tearfully, "I'm sorry! I'm the most ashamed and stupid father for not saving your life." He groaned before slammed his fist on the ground hard, "Damn it! It should have been me! It should have been me! Why my son?! WHY?! DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

 ** _BANG!_** Captain Mitchell yelped in surprise as he turned to his back. He found a strange robot was rubbing his head while muttered in annoyance after he got hit on the car's bonnet. The robot spotted Captain Mitchell looking at him. The robot screamed and panicked in fear as he quickly ran at once.

"What the-?!" Captain Mitchell asked in shock and surprise. He quickly got up and gave a chase after the strange robot. He then shouted, "Wait! Come back! Come back!"

Running on the mountain's road, Captain Mitchell was chasing after the strange robot. After an hour of chasing, it led him straight to strange yet unusual mountain, that looks like a military base. The appearance has surprise and shock him a lot. He even spotted the strange robot entered the mountain cave's large metallic doors.

Curious of what's really inside, Captain Mitchell quickly entered the entrance. Inside the cave, it was nothing but dark. He used the flashlights in flashing his area while searching for the strange robot. And so far, he found nothing until he came across to a strange yet advanced command base-like.

"What is this place?" Captain Mitchell asked in confusion and shock.

"Who goes there?!" The voice demanded in anger yet calm, which scared and shocked the captain, "Who are you?! Why have you come here?!"

Captain Mitchell gulped, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude here! I was following a strange yet advanced robot. He came here. Do you know what happen to him?"

"Alpha..." The voice sighed in concern, "You'd have to forgive him, human. I hope he didn't cause some troubles to you."

"No. No troubles. I was just curious, that's all. I'd never seen any robot that's so advance. This is unlikely human's tech."

"That's because it isn't, human." The voice said calmly and firmly. Captain Mitchell was surprised and amazed by it. He continued, "But tell me, human, why have you come here? I don't believe that Alpha attracts your attention."

Captain Mitchell hummed before sighed in shame, "I came here to... To lament over my son." The voice remained silent. He continued while shedding tears, "I couldn't save him. I've let that monster take and kidnap him away from me. And now I'd never see him again."

"Monster? What kind of monster he is? What does he want with your son? How did it happen? Can you tell me?"

"A golden evil and monstrous demon with wings and bull's horns and has a red star on his chest. When we got car accident, my children and I were over the mountain's edge. I was holding my daughter in my arms while my son was holding my feet. I could feel him slipping off from me. I thought he's going to die until he came. That monster agreed to help and save him if I allow my son to be taken and raised by them. I didn't have much choice but to let that monster take him. And now he's gone. I don't know why he wants my boy..."

"Diabolico..."

"W-What?"

"The monster you've encountered is Diabolico. If what you say is true, then the seal will break soon. He and his brethren will return to finish what they have started."

"What does that have to do with my son?"

"I don't know. But I do know that Diabolico may have some use of your boy for his master plan. The fate of Mariner Bay is at risk when that time comes...

Captain Mitchell said in shock, "W-What?! No! We can't let this happen! We have to let the government know about this! They need to make preparation against those monsters! I need to get my boy back!"

"You mustn't!" The voice spoke dryly, shock and confuse Captain Mitchell, "Even you did, they won't stand a chance against the Demons. Less chance that they have hard time to believe in your story. In modern days, they no longer believe in magic, superstitious or supernatural tales."

Captain Mitchell hissed in anger while clenched his fists, "Then, what am I suppose to do?! I can't ignore it! There's must be something I can do."

The voice remained silent for the moment before spoke, "Tell me... What do you want to do when that time has come? Will you fight or admit defeat?"

Captain Mitchell was surprise yet calm and firm. He spoke, "I want my son back... No... I don't want Mariner Bay to lose their children like I did. I loved my home. I want to protect it. I am the firefighter. I protect and rescue people and children. I want to do whatever it takes to protect my home and the people. It's what my son would have wanted..."

"That's the bravest and noblest speech you ever made, Captain William Mitchell," The voice spoke as the command base lighted up including the large tube formed an energy being-like. He spoke, "And therefore, I grant you the power to protect your home and save your son when the time has come."

Captain Mitchell was speechless and surprise by the voice's knowing him and willing to help him. He gulped nervously, "W-Who are you?!"

"I am Zordon." Zordon spoke firmly. Alpha 5 came out from the shadows as he brought several of blueprints and strange crystals. He continued, "And I hereby grant you - the powers for Operation: Lightspeed Rescue. With them, you will protect your home and save your son. And remember, Captain Mitchell, choose the worthy beings to accept and use the powers. Are you ready for this?"

Captain Mitchell was stunned and surprised by the latest event especially looking at the gifts Zordon has presented for him. After some thinking, he took a deep breathe and spoke firmly.

"I accept it. And thank you for entrusting it to me, Zordon."

Zordon smiled, "No... Thank you... For showing your bravery and compassion in your heart for your son. Don't lose faith and never surrender to Demons. Protect your home."

Captain Mitchell nodded, "I will..."

"And that's where it begins..."

* * *

After his meeting Zordon, Captain Mitchell made his way back to Mariner Bay's government, where he explained about Zordon and Demons. They all were having doubts while some find it annoyance and amusement about it. This disappointed him that no one is taking him serious.  
 ** _  
"I returned home and convince the California Government about the threat we might be facing. At first, they don't believe it until aliens from outer space came to our home..."_**

During 10 years have passed, the news have been spread across the globe about aliens, giant monsters, multicolored superheroes and giant robots battling with each other in their planet. Captain Mitchell's government called him as they have changed their minds and accepted his proposal. This pleased him that he can began his project.

 ** _"The United Alliance of Evil's invasion on Earth. After seeing how dangerous and powerful these monsters and aliens are, the California Government called me and decided to accept my proposal. I was happy that I can begin Project: Lightspeed Rescue."_**

Retired from his old job, he became the captain for Aquabase. The base was still in construction and located under the sea, close to the Mariner Bay. He also recruited some soldiers, securities, scientists and technicians to join his crew and battle against the Demons. They including Ms. Fairweather were making preparation of weapons and arsenals to fight their enemies.

 ** _"I quit my firefighter job and become the captain for my newly base operation - Aquabase. I eventually recruit best soldiers, technicians and scientists to help me out, including Ms. Angela Fairweather, who is responsible of creating Lightspeed Morphers, Zords and weapons."_**

Using his computer and monitor screens, Captain Mitchell searched and scoured across the world as he was looking for few candidates to become the Lightspeed Power Rangers. Now, he has found them including some group he knew of so much.

 ** _"At the same time, I've studied and observed closely to find some worthy candidates to become Power Rangers especially three of them are specials to me."_**

* * *

Captain Mitchell smiled as he looked at monitor that Carter was leading the team into a battle against the Demons. And at the same time, he also helped and saved some innocent lives from danger. The captain often checked on, helped and talked with the Red Ranger whenever the latter was taking a break or having doubts about being ranger especially the small incident they were involved of it. Carter was inspired and determined to do his duty and helped his teammates.

 ** _"Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger and Leader of the team, is the very same boy I rescue from the fiery building. And I'd never thought that a young boy like him could be inspired and become a firefighter. And to be honest, I couldn't be any happier and proud that my action inspired him. He's indeed a leader material with bravery, caring and 'never give up' attitude until his mission accomplished and people are rescued, though he can impulsive and needed some little timeout when it comes to his duty and fighting till the end. But truthfully, he's a good soldier and leader. I'll be there to guide and teach him about leadership."_**

Captain Mitchell monitored on Chad Lee, who was practicing his martial art skills, swimming and scuba diving because he has interested in. And during free time or weekends, he hung out with Kelsey, whom he befriended with. And during the battle, he helped his team to fight off the Demons and even rescue his allies especially helping Marina to protect her ocean.

 ** _"Chad Lee, the Blue Ranger, was once a performer at the water park. He is very good at swimming, scuba diving and even has good aquatic rescue especially he really loved marine life so much. I chose him to be Carter's Second-in-Command, not because of his aquatic abilities and martial art skills but how mature and dependent to the team. He is one of two candidates for able to use Ms. Fairweather's latest inventions - Mega Battle Armor. And he's the responsible for helping Neptune and his lover - Marina to protect their ocean. He's a good hero as Carter."_**

Captain Mitchell arrived at the science lab as he wanted to discuss with Ms. Fairweather, but found Joel chatting with her happily about himself. This annoyed him a lot about the cowboy's attempt to win her affection. As tempted as he wanted to kick the cowboy out, the team needed him to protect Mariner Bay. Nevertheless, Joel will do his better to help his team saving the day.

 ** _"Joel Rawlings, the Green Ranger and a real joker, is someone I wondered if it's a mistaken or not for me to recruit. And truthfully, he was the rarest candidate to find because he's good and skilled in piloting all kind of planes and ships. As they said, 'they don't call him 'Sky Cowboy' for nothing'. Admittedly, I was tempted to lose temper at that man for trying to be funny with me and defying my order quite sometimes. Nevertheless, he's also dependent ally to the team while mature well during our war with Demons. He also use Ms. Fairweather's latest inventions - Mega Battle Armor. And here's the funny thing, he has crush on Ms. Fairweather, whom often never return affection to him until our final days."_**

Captain Mitchell looked at monitor, which shown Kelsey skating happily and enjoyable across the town, though she often got into some unnecessary troubles. Nevertheless, she helped some people especially helping her team to save the world from Demons. She also talked and trained with Chad Lee in martial art skills and other things.  
 ** _  
"Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Ranger, is energetic and enthusiastic candidate for being professional in sports and mountain climber especially skating. That was her favorite sport. As free spirit and cheerful girl she can be, she's quite impulsive and hotheaded for making poor decision. But I won't denied her agile ability and helping her team. I'm impressed with her dedication to the team especially to Chad and Dana, whom she's close to. But in my thoughts, I believed she has a crush on that Blue Ranger."_**

Captain Mitchell often visited and checked on Dana, who was studying and working hard about medic. And whenever she has troubles, he came to her for chatting and encouragement. Deep in his heart, he was happy and proud of her to be a medic and ranger to the team. He also aware that Carter and Dana were chatting, working together and even enjoying their day off. He smiled happily to see it.

 ** _"My little girl... My daughter - Dana Mitchell - a Pink Ranger... I'd never thought that one day, she would become part of team. And also, she's a grown up and loved being a nurse or doctor because she loved helping and healing people to get better. No one can be serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed as my little girl. I'm proud of her, and I trusted her with my life and Mariner Bay to protect. I also knew that she has feelings for Carter. When that time comes, they both have my blessings."_**

Captain Mitchell often called on his Ryan, a son he has lost to Diabolico when he was a boy. He also lamented about the past of what could he have done to help and save his son in time. His son could have become a permanent team as Titanium Ranger. Nevertheless, he was happy and proud that Ryan was saved and is helping them by finding and gathering some more information about defeating the Demons.

 ** _"Ryan Mitchell... I don't blame him. I'm not angry or upset with him. I have no one to blame but myself. Have I not been so careless, he wouldn't end up as Diabolico's minion. But I was lucky and proud that I'm able to get my son by my side. He joined the team officially as the Titanium Ranger. I nearly lost him by Cobra Tattoo Curse. But he left the team because Ryan believed that there is a information that can help us defeat the Demons and save the world. I wanted him stay with us, but duty comes first."_**

Captain Mitchell often visited and checked on Ms. Fairweather about the Power Rangers' battle progress or even any invention or training she has come up with. Her inventions and science projects always put a smile and relief to his mind that the Mariner Bay is safe at hands.

 ** _"Ms. Fairweather is the most important member to the team for inventing and building Lightspeed Morphers, weapons and arsenals. It was because of her, we survived it. Though I often asked myself, did she really loved Joel or just do it for his sake because she always agitated and annoyed by him and his recklessness. But I rather not ask question of why and how. I respect their decision. They do look like a lovely couple when it comes to argument especially Joel loses his chance of date."_**

* * *

Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were watching the monitor screens of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue were battling against the Demons and their Batlings. Though the battles for few days and months were tough and rough for them, they'd never gave up until they win.

 ** _"Demons... Unlike the United Alliance of Evil, they're the monsters come from the underworld or another world. They're all comprised of two royalties, three generals, a servant or magicians and the horde of monsters and minions - Batlings. They desired one thing - destroying our home and rebuilding their palace for the queen, whom I wasn't aware from the start. Ryan does. And those monsters are the responsible of my son's kidnap. I won't let them get what they wanted..."_**

Diabolico led his monsters and Batlings to fight off the Power Rangers, as well as making some plans to fight and defeat them. He was once defeated and destroyed by Power Rangers' Supertrain Megazord. He eventually got resurrected by Vypra and Loki to lead them to fight against the Power Rangers. After days and months have passed, he lost his Vypra especially Loki, whom he was forced to shoot at. Diabolico turned on his horde and left them.

 ** _"Diabolico - the main general of Demon Horde, and also the same monster, who kidnap and turn my son against me and his own home. I'd never understand of what that demon wants with him. But I know I can never trust or forgive him for what he has done to me and my home. He is nothing but cruel, ruthless and manipulative monster, who will do what he can to please his queen. But surprisingly, Rangers told me that he cares for his comrades, and even turn against his own kind to help us. And truthfully, I'm not sure of what I think about him..."_**

Diabolico and Loki often chatted and talked with each other about their plans and often worked together to fight the Power Rangers off. However, during his final battle with the Rangers, he was betrayed and shot by Diabolico, whom was telepathically controlled by his own queen.

 ** _"Loki or Lo-Kai (as they pronounced) - Diabolico's comrade and sworn brother. Loki is very strong as Diabolico and muscle to the team, but not smart. He is very loyal to both comrades and the queen. However, his loyalty was rewarded with betrayal by her. He was killed during his final fight with the Rangers. His death was the responsible of turning Diabolico against the horde. I'm starting to feel sorry for these demons, who wants to honor and please their queen."_**

Vypra was among the demon generals to discuss and plans of what to do with the Power Rangers. And at the same time, she was studying on humans and their modern days' technology and culture. She couldn't help but be curious and wanted to try it on her own way. At her final moment, Queen Bansheera sacrificed and killed her to make herself a whole new and complete form.

 ** _"Vypra - the last general to the horde. And to my surprise, she's the only demon to take human female appearance. How and why she was like that is hard for me to understand. Like Loki, she is close to Diabolico too. And you have to admit one thing, she adapt to the modern days well especially owning and driving her own cart to drive and fight us. But like Loki, she was betrayed and used by the queen to make her complete form. Have we known about the queen, we could have convinced those three to help us."_**

Whenever Demon Generals turned to Jinxer, the servant helped to create and enlarged their monsters to fight the Power Rangers for months. During the final battle, Jinxer has succeeded in destroying the Aquabase and even complete the ritual's stones when using the Omega Megazord. But thanks to Carter and Ryan, he was destroyed for good.

 ** _"Jinxer - the servant and magician to the Demon Horde. Not much of threat and dangerous, but he's one tricky and resourceful demon to deal with. He is also responsible of helping the generals by creating monsters and making them giant to fight us. He is loyal to the royalty, no doubt. And he's the one, who destroyed Aquabase and even nearly complete the ritual. And good thing, he's destroyed for good..."_**

Power Rangers encountered Prince Olympius after he emerged himself from his cocoon. He fiercely and determinedly fought the Power Rangers through brutal fights and cunning plans, including the Shadow World, where he could have finished. He also temporary evolved into a super demon form as he nearly won the fight until he was defeated by them. In his final days, Prince Olympius turned into a giant dragon-like demon and along with mind-controlled Diabolico as they fought but gotten defeated by Power Rangers.  
 ** _  
"Impus, or now called as Prince Olympius is the son and heir to Queen Bansheera. A very dangerous and powerful demon to deal with, but very naive and not used to the battlefield. Even so, he's cold and ruthless that he will do anything to please and win his mother's affection, if only she has a heart for him. She was willing to let him die in Shadow World for failing her too many times. I'm glad that I'd never mistreat my children. And I really pity for him. Truly pity on him a lot..."_**

Queen Bansheera has returned as the deformed and broken creature before her minions. She ruthlessly and willingly to order and sacrifice her minions and even her own son to fight till the death, whether they have succeeded or failed their mission to her especially using Vypra to complete her true and powerful form. She doesn't care about it as long as she gets what she wanted - destroying the Mariner Bay and rebuilding her palace.

 ** _"Queen Bansheera - leader and queen of all Demons. She is the true threat to us all. She would have returned to her true form if not for Ryan stopping the ritual. She did return as deformed creature with her head and half of body without arms and legs. Even if we didn't face her much until the end, she's very dangerous, cruel and ruthless to deal with, especially she's willing to sacrifice her generals and her own son to accomplish her goal. She's a true monster than the other three generals we have faced..."_**

* * *

During a year of battling, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue worked together as a team of overcoming the odds against the Demons. They eventually defeated all of monsters, minions and even the Demon Generals and Prince themselves. They all were making final preparation to fight off Queen Bansheera...

 ** _"Almost half a year, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue have fought bravely and determinedly against the Demons, and eventually defeating their monsters and generals especially Prince Olympius and Diabolico. It wasn't easy war for us to fight, but worth the effort. And only Queen Bansheera and Jinxer left to deal with. We were prepared for final confrontation but..."_**

After hearing that Ryan was captured, Carter decided to go to Skull Cavern by himself. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue needed to make final preparation against their enemies.  
 ** _  
"My son was kidnapped by Queen Bansheera because he has the key that will bring all the dead Demons to our world. Carter decided to go there and rescue him by himself."_**

But at the same time, Aquabase was under attacked by the army of Batlings. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and their allied soldiers did their best to stop and defeat them. And at the end, they have lost. All the crew members were able to escape while Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and four Power Rangers were trapped inside the command center.

 ** _"And at the same time, our Aquabase was under attacked by Batlings. They've destroyed everything, and even use the Lifeforce Megazord against us. And now, the Demons have launched full-scale invasion on Marina Bay. I feared Ryan and Carter may failed. For the first time in my life, I know the meaning of losing the base. I was entrusted by Zordon to defend my home and stop Queen Bansheera. I failed. Hope is lost..."_**

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue make their last stand to fight back. Captain Mitchell and his team managed to escape the Aquabase, and make it t the surface. They found Carter and Ryan used their Mobile Armor Vehicle to destroy the Omega Megazord from putting the last stone on the ritual circle marks. The team reunited together. The team reunited and headed straight to Skull Cavern, where they have their final confrontation with Queen Bansheera. During the eclipse, she was about to release the dead Demons from the Netherworld.

 ** _"But... My team never gives up. And so, we all made the final stand against Queen Bansheera and her Demons once and for all."_**

While the Power Rangers were dealing with the Batlings, Carter charged and pushed Queen Bansheera into the tomb, but not before she used tendrils to grab and pull him in. The Power Rangers came and tried to get him out, the Demon Queen was determined to bring him down with her. Diabolico has arrived as he fired his weapon at her, dropping to the ground hard. The demons swarmed and attacked her.

Power Rangers quickly get Carter out while Ryan locked the tomb for good. Queen Bansheera and all of her Demons are trapped forever. They have won the war.  
 ** _  
"Carter sacrificed himself to stop and push Queen Bansheera into the tomb. If not for Diabolico's help, we would have lost him and so does Mariner Bay. And we managed to seal her and all of the Demons inside the tomb forever. And the fight with them is finally over..."_**

* * *

"Even though our fight with the Demons are over," Captain Mitchell read out loud from his diary, "But that doesn't mean my Rangers are done with their duty. They will fight and protect the lives from danger. They are the Power Rangers, after all."

Captain Mitchell sighed as he closed his book. He put it aside as he found Dana and Ryan called and waved to him to join the fun. He smiled happily as he decided to go and join the celebration. After all, it's worth everything he has fight for...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Ron Rogge: Captain William Mitchell  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon


	4. Destiny of Time

**Zordon's Power Legacy #4: Destiny of Time**

 ** _"Past... Present... Future..._**

 _ **Like the river, time cannot be stopped. It can only flow and move forward endlessly and eternally, unless the path has been altered to another flow. Same can be told to the concept of good fighting against the evil.**_

 _ **Throughout millennia years, I have fought against the forces of evil and even making necessary preparation for the upcoming battles and invasion from within and outside. I did what I must to protect and save the universe and its lives. However, there are times that my prediction can be wrong or even taken to another turn, such as my fate and the Power Rangers'.**_

 _ **Even in death, I still have faith and believe that there will always a future for everyone to fight and live for. And more importantly, nothing is set on stone. We make our own choice and destiny. No one has the right to change that. And I believe Power Rangers will be there to defend both Earth and the Universe from forces of evil..."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Clock Tower, Silver Hill, 2002,_

Mr. Collins and Wes stood before the Silver Hills citizens, including Power Rangers Time Force and even Ransik and Nadira stood before the newly building. Everyone was in their formal clothes. Both father and son used the scissor in cutting the ribbon down. And the crowd went wild while giving around of applause for the newly clock tower, which is still served as Power Rangers Time Force's Command Base.

The cybernetic owl - Circuit stood on the tree's branch and smiled happily for looking at the ceremony scene. He couldn't help but feel happy and proud of it.

"I loved happy ending especially turning both Ransik and Nadira to good guys," Circuit chirped happily, "And to be honest, we were sent to the past to stop the Mutants form changing the past. But instead, we did it for a better future. And to be honest, I loved staying here than in future. This feels home..."

* * *

 ** _"Hmm... If I'm not mistaken... It all begins with United Alliance of Evil's defeat and Zordon's death,"_** Circuit narrated, ** _"The original Power Rangers and some important people began building strong defenses for Planet Earth, and even recruiting and training some people and teenagers of becoming the heroic Power Rangers. Their job is simple - defeat the evil and protect the world. They've been doing this job for over thousand years..."_**

Over thousand years, both original Power Rangers and their important allies built the army of Power Rangers to defend and save both Earth and the universe from forces of evil.

 ** _"In 3,000 A.D., the latest team of Power Rangers are called Time Force. And like our predecessor, we protect and save the world from evil. And you'd be surprise, we don't destroy the villains now. We capture and froze them in their crygoniceally canisters for few years to think about their action. And this time, it's not just aliens or demons, but also mutated humans - Mutants. And it was that year, I was built and created by one of my buddies."_**

In 3000 A.D., Power Rangers Time Force was created to hunt down and capture both villains and Mutants. They judged and frozen the enemies in the cryogenic canisters.

 ** _"Ransik is the last notorious criminal to capture, thanks to Alex - the first Time Force Red Ranger. That was supposed to be over. But we were wrong..."_**

Alex - the Time Force Red Ranger has defeated and captured Ransik. The judges have passed their judgment on the notorious criminal, who smirked darkly and amusingly for some reason. The Time Force Patrols were taking and transporting Ransik to Cryogenic Prison, until they got ambushed and attacked by his allies. Ransik got rescued and escaped, along with his allies.

 ** _"By the time we found and located Ransik, he defeated and killed Alex. And at the same time; he, his goons and even the prisoners escaped us via the time travelling! And who know when they have gone to..."_**

Five Time Force Rangers arrived at the Cryogenic Prison as they have their confrontation with Ransik. And unfortunately, the powerful crime lord defeated and killed Alex before he escaped with his accomplices and prisoners via using the building's time travel mechanism.  
 ** _  
"Even without Alex, the five of us decide to go after Ransik for Alex and to stop him from changing the history. Because if he succeeded, our future changed to worse. So, we used the time travelling transport to follow him. And, so we ended in year 2001."_**

Arriving in the year 2001, Power Rangers Time Force and Circuit journeyed to search and hunt down Ransik. Upon arriving at the Silver Hills, they encountered and met someone, who reminded them of deceased Alex. They and him acquainted and became friends especially both Red and Pink Time Force Rangers became close and falling in love for each other.

 ** _"We weren't anywhere close to Ransik, but we gain a help and a friend, who changed our lives and even making us think about our decision - stay in the past or return to the future."_**

* * *

 _Silver Hills' Park, Year 2001..._

Circuit has been monitoring and checking on Power Rangers Time Force's progress. And he can tell that they were doing alright together. He was now at the park, where he was monitoring Wes was playing some games with children and even doing some entertainment and education performance for them to enjoy. They all liked it.

 ** _"Wesley Collins or Wes is the second Red Ranger and Leader for Time Force. But he isn't a typical heroic Red Ranger. In fact, he was once a spoiled brat, who treats the world like his playground. But thanks to us, he changed his view, personality and even his destiny. He even helped us get use to the 21st Century culture and gave us home. Other than just being an optimistic and cheerful attitude; Wes is really brave, noble, strong and kindhearted Ranger, who sacrificed himself and wealth for innocent lives. He's a true hero as any Red Ranger was."_**

After finishing work, Wes quickly met up with Jen, who was stretching and exercising herself for the moment. As they regrouped in deep of forest, they both together began training and sharpening their martial art skills and combat skills as well. Other than their seriousness, they both smiled happily and proudly as they were enjoying it very much. Circuit smiled proudly of seeing it.

 ** _"Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts is the co-leader of Time Force, Pink Ranger, and former fiancee to Alex. And you won't believe this one. She's not like typical Pink Ranger because she's one tough serious and fierce vengeful officer, who wants nothing more than capturing Ransik for justice and her fiance's death. But that slowly tone down her vengeful, she became more relax, calmer and also nice as before. And not to mention, she started to fall in love with Wes than Alex, whom she's having hard time with lately. I believe he felt the same for her now."_**

Circuit spotted Lucas was practicing his driving on car. And at the same time, he was looking and smiling proudly and happily at the mirror on his reflection. He even checked his looks as he was making sure that they're in good shape.

 ** _"Lucas Kendall - Time Force Blue Ranger and Hotshot Driver. Lucas is a cool kind of guy you wanna be with. There are two things he likes the most - looks and driving his car. He was once the car racer and he's a champion, in fact. And even though he likes being a cool guy, he has the sense of morality and responsible as Power Ranger. Adding a surprise fact - he's got some crush on Nadira since his poem incident..."_**

Katie was looking at her family photo. She sighed in relief as she writing down on her notebook about how much she missed them and what adventure she has been through at Silver Hills. She sometimes helped some children of getting what they wanted.

 ** _"Katie Walker - Time Force Yellow Ranger and the muscle to the team. Katie may have possessed unusual strength that could crush you or even lift a car (possibly). But deep down in her heart, she's an open-minded, kind and loving person, who loved and treated her teammates and even me like a family. She really missed them so much, and even worried about how much change the past could affect them. But she knew that she has to fight and stop Ransik to save them. She did!"_**

Circuit flew down to Trip, who was working on his inventions and gadgets. The robotic owl did his best to help and assist Xybrian working on science project. They even helped children by building and fixing some toys and machines for them.

 ** _"Trip - Time Force Green Ranger, Inventor or Mechanic. Trip is not a human, but a Xybrian - an alien that can read and sense people's and creature's feelings and minds. He maybe naive and a bit of gullible, but he's actually a nice and trustworthy inventor and friend for inventing machines and technologies like me. He maybe small, but he has a big heart and courage to stand what is right for friends and innocent mutants."_**

Unknown to Power Rangers Time Force, Eric Myers was spying on them from his Silver Guardian's Car. As much as he has some issues and odds with Power Rangers from previous encounters, he secretly smiled at the scene.

 ** _"Eric Myers - Wes's former friend and a Quantum Ranger, and was once a leader of Silver Guardians. Ever since Wes's father founded and built the Silver Guardians, Eric joined the team as he rose through ranks to become the leader. And for good reason, work hard and strong to become the leader and better than Wes. He's always bitter and odds against us because of Wes and what we do with the Mutants. I can't say I blame him. He was just doing his job for his home. Over time has passed, Eric slowly became ally and friend to us now."_**

From his timeline, Alex was keeping his eyes on his allies and even his ancestor whether or not they're okay or not. He sighed in concern as he looked at his locket, which has the picture of both himself and Jen. He questioned himself about his relationship with her.

 ** _"Alex - 'supposed-to-be-dead' Red Ranger and fiance to Jen. We thought he was killed during his duel with Ransik. Most of us thought him to be a great hero. But we were wrong. When he came to the past to help us, he became a jerk and criticized for not getting the job done. And because of him, we were badly wounded and got killed. We had enough of him and mutinied against him for Wes to take over. And eventually, Jen grown in love with Wes than him. He even willing to accept her decision."_**

Mr. Collins talked with teachers and parents about children and even donating his money to them. They were happy and thanked him for helping the charity. He sighed while smiled proudly and happily about it. He even took a glance to Wes, who was chatting and hanging out with his friends. Wes took a glance at his father, who nodded proudly and happily.

 ** _"You will have hard time to believe this. Mr Collins is Wes's father and a greedy ruthless business man, who wants nothing but making money-scheme for his business and even making future plans for his son's sake. After watching his son's action over the course of his journey, Mr. Collins became more sincere and kindhearted, and even proud and happy of Wes's decision to step out from his shadows and make his own destiny. A father loved and supported his son to make his own future."_**

* * *

Throughout their journey, Circuit witnessed and monitored his team battling against Mutants and Cyclobots, and sometimes they fought Ransik and even his accomplices, who have come and engaged the enemies during the battlefield.

 ** _"There's one thing the Mutants have desired in their minds - changing the history that alter the future for their rules. In Year 3,000, most of Mutant Criminals got captured and frozen up inside the canisters while crimes have decreased for good. But they all escaped, thanks to Ransik and his loyalists. They traveled back to Year 2001 to begin their reign of terror. They used Cyclobots as foot soldiers while leaving the Mutants to lead and fight the enemies."_**

Ransik had some discussion with mostly both Frax and Nadira of their plans for the world domination and deposing the Power Rangers during their stay in Year 2001. He was annoyed and will throw his tantrum whenever the Cyclobots unintentionally angered him. He also talked with Nadira about what she wanted and needed the most. He also recalled and reminded by his past of what the Humans have done to him, as he refused to forgive them. In the battlefield, he summoned and used his bone-like weapons to engage and battle with his enemies.  
 ** _  
"Ransik - the most notorious and dangerous criminal mastermind and leader of Mutant Criminals. I am one robot, who doesn't wanna mess with him because he's evil, powerful and deadly enemy, and he even had a terrible tantrum to deal with! Either way, Ransik went back to Year 2001 for not only world domination, but also taking revenge and destroying the humanity for the Mutants to take his place. But deep in his blind hatred and anger, he actually has a painful yet kindhearted heart especially loved his daughter very much - Nadira..."_**

Nadira laughed amusingly and proudly as she looked at her mirror about how beautiful she really is. She often went and robbed money, jewelry and clothes for herself. She also battled with the Power Rangers on the battlefield, along with Mutants that is either hotshot or handsome to her.

 ** _"Nadira is the daughter to Ransik. She maybe spoiled and rotten brat, but she's one mutant not to be mess with. She got both armed laser gun and her nails can extended like claws. And there's one thing she likes the most is money, clothes and jewelry especially if it's from 21st Century. But like her father, there's more of her than meets the eye especially when she has an eyes on Lucas."_**

As Ransik's scientist and inventor, Frax began building and inventing on his the army of Cyclobots. Whenever he found inspiration for his inventions, making discovery or even let a Mutant gets loose; he laughed insanely with his strange looks. Eventually, Frax revealed himself that he's more than just a robot but the vessel for Dr. Louis Fericks as he wants nothing more than revenge on Ransik. He thus deserted Ransik and became independent soldier.  
 ** _  
"We have a very complex and dangerous villain but also tragic and sympathetic character to deal with - Frax or his real name - Dr. Louis Fericks. He was very kindhearted doctor, who wants nothing but help both humans and Mutants until Ransik nearly kill him and get the venom cure for himself. After he built himself into a robot, he joined and earned Ransik's trust and favor for building the minions and even giving the ideas. While he was serving Ransik 'faithfully' and 'loyally', he's been cooping up the ideas and plans for vendetta until Venomark's Poison Incident. He betrayed and became an independent. Who knows what he's been planning for?"_**

Gluto did nothing but eating his own food while trying to flirt and trying to win Nadira's affection, which annoy her a lot.

 ** _"We don't get to see much of Gluto since he's just a criminal, who wants nothing but earning Nadira's affection. She rejected him a lot. And so far, he hasn't done anything bad or even a threat to us..."_**

* * *

Wes helped Power Rangers Time Force to blend in the timeline of 21st Century - providing both clock tower and clothes. While trying to find and hunt down Ransik and his accomplices, they remained at Silver Hills to defend it and capture all of the Mutant Criminals. They also have to deal with the independent Frax and Silver Guardians, who turned and became their allies eventually.

 ** _"The first time we came to 21st Century, it wasn't easy to find and hunt down Ransik and his accomplices since we have limited resources and technologies. But thanks to Wes, he gave us the base - a clock tower and some clothes for us to blend in. While we're trying to keep lookout and finding Ransik, we did out best to protect Silver Hill from the Mutants and Cyclobots. And trust me, it wasn't easy for us to fight with Ransik and his accomplices especially some complication to deal with."_**

After Frax was captured and brainwashed, Ransik forced him to use the Doomtron to fight with two Megazords, which caused vortexes appeared on the sky including destroying time and space. This forced Wes to trap and send his own friends back to the future.

 ** _"But during our final battle with Ransik, something bad has happen. I knew the future is going to be bad. And I should have told them about it. Because Frax got captured and brainwashed, he is now piloting his latest invention - Doomtron to fight with Q-Rex Megazord. Whenever these two robots fight, the time stream vortexes appeared on the sky because of their Trizirium Crystal power source! And it's tearing the fabric of time and space. Wes forced us to use Time Travel Transport to escape and return to the future."_**

After returning to Year 3000, Time Force Officers informed four Power Rangers and even Circuit about Wes and Eric's final battle against Ransik and his accomplices. And worse that they were forced to removed the memories from 21st Century, which they refuse to comply and agree with. Theyd decide to go back in time and save their friends.

 ** _"We were upset and angered that both Wes and Eric are facing the army of Cyclobots, Doomtron and even Ransik by themselves. And not to mention, we are forced to remove our memories of our friendship and adventures we've been through with our friends. We all couldn't live by ourselves that we decide to go back to 21st Century and helped our friends out for one last battle!"_**

After reuniting with Wes, Power Rangers Time Force charged and defeated the army of Cyclobots. Using two Megazords, they fought and defeated Doomtron, which destroyed Frax.

 ** _"When we did, we fought together with Wes for defeating the Cyclobots and even destroyed Doomtron for good, with the help of Q-Rex Megazord after we neutralized its power source to better one. Frax is also destroyed as well. We wish we could have rescue him in time. And only Ransik and Nadira to fight and capture."_**

Power Rangers Time Force fought against Ransik, but he has proven himself too powerful and strong for them to deal with. All of them were badly injured and wounded during the fight. Jen escaped, making Ransik to chase after and destroy her. However, as he fired his powerful blast at his target, he has made an error - he injured Nadira, who was protecting the baby. After seeing her get hurt and even looking at the baby, he became ashamed and guilty of his action. He turned to Power Rangers as he surrendered to them.

 ** _"We fought Ransik. He was really strong and powerful opponent. He will stop at nothing until all of us are destroyed and Earth is his until Nadira got hurt by his attack. He mistaken her for Jen because his daughter was saving and protecting the baby. It was the same infant that Trip and Nadira helped the pregnant woman to give birth. It was that day changed her and Frax helped to reform her about it. This turns him to surrender to us for his daughter and knowing that humans aren't really evil. The Final Battle is over."_**

Wes and Eric said their goodbyes to Power Rangers Time Force, who now used the Time Travel Ship of going back home. Mr. Collins and his Silver Guardians were there to salute of goodbye to them.

 ** _"When the battle is over, ending comes. All of us must go back to our timeline. We all hate to say goodbye to our friends especially that both Wes and Jen are finally get together. And we left. Both Wes and Eric became friends and leaders of Silver Guardians, which is now free for protecting their home from danger."_**

* * *

Circuit sighed happily as he watched all of his friends and citizens were celebrating, chatting and even eating their foods for building newly Clock Tower.

"A year later. We return home to hunt down on three strange mutated Orgs, with the help of our friends - Power Rangers Wild Force. And it was that time, Ransik finally redeemed himself and become normal and even Nadira was pardoned. And surprisingly, Time Force allowed us to stay in 21st Century. We're all finally get to stay with out friend together."

 ** _CHEER!_** Circuit yelped in surprise as everyone turned and looked at Wes kneeling down and proposing the wedding ring to Jen, who was happy and immediately agreed with them. They both hugged each other happily before giving a long passionate kiss. Power Rangers, Mr. Collins and even Ransik and Nadira cheered and gave the applause to both Jen ad Wes. They're all getting married.

Circuit smiled, "I loved the Happy Ending especially Wes and Jen are getting married. Yippee!"  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Brianne Siddall: Circuit  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon


	5. United We Roar!

**Author's Note:**

To _.Dawn.,_ I would have but Blake Foster is not a kid anymore. He's an adult now and doesn't have that same voice anymore. So I use Tara Strong for voicing Justin Stewart.

* * *

 **Zordon's Power Legacy #5: United We Roar!**

 ** _"Nature... And Life..._**

 _ **Fighting the forces of evil and securing the safety for the universe was the only objective I have in my whole life. But during my settlement down on Earth, I have laid my first sights on one of its nation - Animarium Kingdom - an ancient kingdom and home of both humans and animals. I have never realized of how beautiful, harmonically and peaceful the nature truly is especially the bonds and friendship for humans and animals have shared.**_

 _ **This world is truly peaceful and gifted. And so, I've decided to stay on Earth for millennia years. It reminds me of my home. It feels like one. I am truly gifted and blessed to be here on this planet. It would be shame and pain to see it especially any planets the sentient beings lived being conquered and destroyed by the hands of evil.**_

 _ **I will not allow it. I will do what I must to protect both life and nature. I will never give up till my last dying energy."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Animarium, Unknown, 2002,_

Princess Shayla hummed happily and harmonically as she was walking across her homeland. She was checking and making sure that the Wild Zords are happy and comfortable in their home. While most of them were pleased and grateful to be home, however, there were some were sad and upset. She came across six familiar Wild Zords were looking and chatting with each other.

To human's ears, it is hard to understand the animals' communication but not to Princess Shayla. And she can tell that Red Lion Zord, White Tiger Zord, Eagle Zord, Shark Zord, Bison Zord and Wolf Zord missed their masters and friends so much since their last battle with Master Org and his army. She sighed sadly as she picked a familiar photo up. She was looking at it, which has the picture of her and Power Rangers Wild Force.

"I know how you all felt. I also miss them as well." Princess Shayla said sadly, "But that's how it is. The Earth is safe from danger. The Orgs are gone for good. There is no reason for us to stay at the Earth." She sighed, "But truthfully, I want to stay there and live with them. Those were good old days..."

* * *

 ** _"It feels like yesterday. The day he came to my home. It was that day I met Zordon - a mysterious being from across the stars,"_** Princess Shayla narrated calmly and gently, **_"And the same day I have helped and taught him about my Animaria Kingdom and the bonds we humans have shared with animals and the Zords. This inspired and changed his view and purpose of saving the world."_**

In the morning, Princess Shayla hummed harmonically and happily as she was walking down from the small temple. She was accompanied by her close friend and bodyguard - Merrick Baliton, who remained stoic and serious with his duty. As they were walking across the city, the princess was greeted and treated well by her people and even the Wild Zords. In return, she treated and helped them with her kindness and gentle.

Both Princess Shayla and Merrick were on the Deer Zord's territory, where they usually play their gentle harmonically song to him. The mechanical deer likes it very much. After playing their song, they were on their way back to Animaria Kingdom.

Princess Shayla sighed happily, "Don't you loved morning, Merrick? It's beautiful and refreshing for me to enjoy its breeze and sing a song for the Zords."

"It is, my princess," Merrick said in agreement yet firmly, "I hope you enjoy it like last time."

"I really do. It's truly perfect. But what I am relieved the most is that our nation is peaceful and harmony, and never once we thought of invading and harming another kingdom."

"Unless they dare to challenge us or invade our home, we won't be peaceful and harmony. I won't allow them destroy our home without the fight."

"Merrick, please!"

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to disrespect and being aggressive. I'm just fulfilling my duty. I do not want our home to be attacked and conquered especially letting our Wild Zords to be abused for conquest and tyranny. You know I don't want to start the war."

Knew her bodyguard too well, Princess Shayla sighed in defeat, "Of course, I know, Merrick. But please do me a favor. Try not to jump on the fight when we have unexpected guests' arriving to our kingdom. We don't want to frighten or scared them."

Merrick, wanted to argue with her about unwanted visitor, sighed in defeat, "Very well. I will do as you wish, princess." Princess Shayla smiled in please while nodded gently. He smiled, "We should head back home now. We have mire duty to perform."

Princess Shayla giggled a bit, "Of course, Merrick. I know that. Let's go home now."

Princess Shayla and Merrick were now taking a detour to their home now via the alley. Short minutes have passed, they come across to a strange metallic humanoid, who came out from the cave. Three of them yelped and screamed in shock and surprise.

"Princess, stand back!" Merrick exclaimed firmly as he armed and readied his Lunar Cue. He snarled, "Stand back, you foe beast!"

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" The metallic humanoid exclaimed in fear, "Wait! Don't hurt me! I've come in peace! Honest!"

"I don't believe in you. Back away from the Princess now!"

"Please! I don't mean harm! I'm harmless! Really!"

Merrick groaned, "I say go!"

The metallic humanoid screamed in fear and worry. Merrick was about to strike his Lunar Cue, if not for Princess Shayla, who was holding him back.

"Princess! Let me go!" Merrick exclaimed in anger while struggled of using his Lunar Cue, "Princess, I have to stop him!"

"Merrick, stop! Now!" Princess Shayla demanded firmly. Merrick turned and looked at her firmly. She continued, "Please, Merrick. If he's truly a threat, he would have armed with his weapons or ambushed us than pleading for mercy. Please, Merrick lower your weapon now."

Merrick was very against her order yet reluctantly to do so. He lowered his weapon down. Princess Shayla turned and approached to the metallic humanoid, who remained still and worried. She approached to him slowly while raising her hand up before him. He remained uncertain and worried about it.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Trust me. Everything will be fine," Princess Shayla said calmly. While the metallic humanoid was reluctant and concern, he eventually raised his hand and touched hers. She smiled as she gently patted his, "My name is Princess Shayla. That is Merrick, my friend and bodyguard. I'm sorry if he has frightened you."

"I-I-I'm fine. Thank you very much. My name is Alpha 3." Alpha 3 introduced himself calmly, "I hope that I didn't frightened you."

"No, I'm not. Are you alone?" Princess Shayla asked curiously.

"He's not. He's with me..." The voice said calmly. Princess Shayla and Merrick looked up as they were surprised upon looking at the blue being inside the moving energy tube emerged out from the cave. He continued, "Do not be alarmed, my human friends. I am Zordon. I've come in peace."

Princess Shayla bowed humbly, "I am honored, Zordon. Welcome to Animarium Kingdom. How can I help you? Why have you come here?"

"Again, I apologized for intrusion to your home. I could not help but felt curious and surprise that I was told be rumors about your kingdom."

"Rumors?"

"Yes. I was told that this land housed various types of mechanical animals. I wish to come and see it by myself."

"I see. So, you wish to see them, with your own eyes?"

"Yes. I want to see and learn how some animals like yours could turned into giant mechanical arsenals. I always thought of them to be built than turning animals into machines."

"Excuse me. Did you say 'arsenals' and 'machines'?" Princess Shayla asked softly yet angered. Zordon nodded a bit. She shown her anger and upset looks, "I see now. You think Wild Zords are just weaponry machines, didn't you?!"

"Uh.. Yes. Aren't they, princess?"

"The Wild Zords are more than just simple machines! They're sentient beings! They're our friends! They're our family!"

"Princess, I don't mean to offend you. I just want to know about the Wild Zords, that's all."

"Maybe you should have thought about it before you asked me. I don't like people treated Wild Zords as machines and weapons. I really hate it a lot! You should be ashamed of yourself! Now leave, Zordon! You're not welcome here!"

"Princess, wait!" Zordon pleaded before sighed, "I didn't come here to take your Zords."

"What?" Princess Shayla asked in surprise.

"I came here to see and know the Wild Zords, and perhaps to help them with upgrades and arsenals for them to use and defend your kingdom."

"D-Do you mean that?"

"Yes. And I am sorry if I have upset you for treating them like machines. I have no rights to think of that. But I assure you that I have come here as a friend and ally. I came here to defend the universe from the Forces of Evil while preparing for the fight against them."

"I see. I'm sorry for judging you."

"I am fine. Do not worry," Zordon assured Princess Shayla. He looked around of his surroundings. He hummed, "I never realized of how beauty this place. It's... It's beautiful."

"You have never seen and experienced this place before?" Princess Shayla asked in surprise.

Zordon sighed, "Unfortunately, no. It was a long time ago before I turned like this. I have forgotten the feelings of the beauty and peaceful of nature like this."

"Oh my... That's terrible," Princess Shayla said in shock before sighed, "I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. Perhaps you could show and teach me about this land and its beauty. I wish to experience it again. And at the same time, I would be honored to help you with my weapons for defending your kingdom, should a greater threat come."

"But will these weapons dangerous and threat to my kingdom and other nation?"

"No. You will use them when there's a bigger threat like creatures from deep stars or underworld realm. This kingdom must be prepared to fight against the threat."

After some thinking about Zordon's offer, Princess Shayla smiled, "I'd be honored." Merrick was surprise and uneasy about it. She continued, "And you have my word, Zordon as I have yours."

Zordon nodded, "Understand. You have my word."

Princess Shayla smiled as she led and guided Zordon and Alpha 3 to her kingdom. Merrick was against it but reluctantly agrees due to his duty is to protect the princess from harm.

* * *

 ** _"Zordon and Alpha 3 have been with us for months and almost five years. Zordon helped and trained us about fighting and using machines and weapons to defend our home especially our Wild Zords. I taught him the meaning of nature and its beauty. We both learned each other a lot about our worlds, our home, our culture, our people, and even ourselves. We maybe different from each other, but deep down in ourselves, we have a heart. It was very peaceful for all of us in Animarium Kingdom..."_**

Five years have passed, Zordon and Alpha 3 helped and trained Merrick, some of Animarium Warriors and Wild Zords to be at their best and readied for anything especially if it's during the peaceful era. Princess Shayla helped and taught Zordon about her home, culture, people and even how peaceful and beautiful the nature is. And at the same time, they learned more of each other's past, life They both became good and close friends.  
 ** _  
"But they came..."_**

One day; the people of Animarium Kingdom were working on their daily lives - working and having fun together and happily. Far away from the kingdom, there was a strange and still purple puddle-like toxic yet poisoned water. It then bubbled for the moment, comes with demonically claw-like out.

While people were enjoying their daily lives, one of them spotted the creature approached to them. It then screeched and roared out loud, which scared a woman. It also alerted everyone else especially to Princess Shalya and Zordon.

Master Org led a large army of Orgs and Putrids of attacking and invading Animarium Kingdom. Animarium Warriors and Wild Zords charged into the battlefield as they fought and battled against their enemies fiercely and determinedly. Zordon and Alpha 3 joined the fight as well. They all assisted and helped their allies.

 ** _"Led by Master Org, the Orgs attacked and invaded our kingdom. Not only they destroy the nature, they also kill anyone that stands in our way. Luckily, thanks to Zordon's training, both Animarium Warriors and even Wild Zords faced and challenged the monsters. Zordon and Alpha 3 also helped us as well. They were brave and determined to protect and save our home, no matter the cost."_**

Over 10 years have passed, the Animarium Warriors did their best to defend their kingdoms and allies but only failed. The Orgs relentlessly and violently destroyed everyone and everything that stand in their way.

 ** _"But we're losing the war against our enemy over 10 years, My people are dying. Wild Zord are wiping out. The Orgs are winning. There was nothing we could do."_**

Merrick led Princess Shayla to the temple, where he forced and made her to have a long sleep. Five Wild Zords stayed at the island while accompanied the princess. He then left the land, as he was joined by his allies. They all chanted and cast a spell on the land, which slowly split up and ascended to the sky, where it was safe.

 ** _"And now, they use their last resort to save our home - put a spell on me to a long-lasting sleep while accompanied by five Wild Zords on the Animarium Temple, which is the center of Animarium Kingdom. They even make the island to lift up and ascended to the sky, where it was safe from harm. But it also saddened and upset me that I have lost everything and everyone. I asked myself - what happens to them now."_**

3,000 years later, Princess Shayla awakened from her long slumber as she wandered across the kingdom. All she sees are her five Wild Zords remained calm and firm, even though they were saddened that they have lost their friends. Despite that, they were happy and pleased that she has awakened from her deep slumber.

Using the Sacred Water Fountain; Princess Shayla learned of era time and the latest news and events have occurred to the world especially Zordon's death, which pained and saddened her a lot.  
 ** _  
"After 3,000 years have passed, everything changed. I have awaken from my long slumber. I even found out of what has been happening especially to my old friend - Zordon and Animus. They're gone now. Everyone I know is gone."_**

Princess Shayla spotted a familiar creature roamed around the city, which she suspected of it. She turned and approached to the ancient vault, which revealed five strange golden devices, various weapons and five colored suits. She took a deep breathe calmly and firmly.

 ** _"But one has not changed. The Orgs have returned and terrorized my new home - Turtle Cove. I won't allow them to do as they pleased. I will use my old friends' technologies and fight those monsters. I will defend my home. I am the Guardian of the Earth. I need Rangers to help me and stop them."_**

* * *

Cole was talking with Red Lion Zord about the latest adventure and battles they have been through. But at the same time, he often looked at the old picture of his family, whom he missed and never get the chance to know it. Despite pain and sadness he has suffered, Cole sighed in relief as he refused to let his anger and vengeance affected him because he has the reason to fight for his friends and the Earth. He refused to let his enemies taking over his home, without the fight.

 ** _"Cole Evans - a fifth Ranger and Blazing Lion Red Ranger to be recruited and joined the team as its leader. Red Rangers are always the leader especially being bravest, selfless, faithful kind and strong warrior of the team. But unlike others, his backstory was a tragic. When he was an infant, he lost his parents during the expedition of finding Animarium Kingdom's existence. He was rescued and raised by villagers, therefore he communicates and understands the animals, and even sense people's heart. He loved his home, animals and even friends and Red Lion Zord, whom they see as his family. He'll do what he can to protect and save them, even he must sacrificed himself to do so. Despite the losses, he'd never let his heart corrupted by vengeance. He's indeed a noble hero as any Red Rangers before him."_**

Taylor was reading her books. And at the same time, she was looking at her Eagle Zord flying across the Animarium. She sighed happily as she loved the sky, flying and even piloting the jet. She took a glance at her friends. Though she was annoyed and frustrated by their childish behavior, she smiled happily of having them as friends.

 ** _"Taylor Earhardt - a former U.S. Pilot and the first Ranger to come to my home, and known as Soaring Eagle Yellow Ranger. Ever since she saw the Animarium in the sky when she was a child, she got interested in flying and eventually became a military pilot. Trained in military; Taylor can be cold, serious and tomboy especially being the leader and took her job very serious as the Guardian. But that changed when Cole came. She became more open-minded and nicer especially to her friends. She even learned how to relax and have fun with them."_**

Max and Danny were having arm-wrestling competition to see, who will win the game. They also often chatted, argued and even joked to each other about their friends and even themselves especially they talked about Kendall, which made him blush in red. Shark and Bison Zords playfully laughed at them for being silly, however they loved their partners very much.

 ** _"Max Cooper - he is the third recruit to join the team. He is the Sergeant Shark Blue Ranger but also the youngest member to the team. He's quite enthusiastic, optimistic and cheerful youngster. But one thing he hates the most is being called 'kid' as he tried to prove everyone that he's a grown-up like others._**

 _ **Danny Delgado - he's the fourth Ranger to be recruited and join the team as Iron Bison Black Ranger. He maybe the strongest but he is kind and gentle peaceful warrior especially he has fallen in love with a flower girl named Kendall. Both of them are best friends and close like brothers. They shared a motto - 'Never Give Up'! I like it."**_

Alyssa was studying while doing some of her homework and projects. She was watched over by her friend - White Tiger Zord. After finishing her studies, she turned and looked at Cole, who was still upset and despaired over his parents' death. She sighed as she approached to make a comfort hugging on her best friend from behind. He held her hand gently before turned and gave her a hug. They both were close and glad to have each other's back when they're despaired and upset. Both Red Lion and White Tiger Zords meowed softly at the sights.

 ** _"Alyssa Enrile - second ranger to be recruited to the team as the Noble Tiger White Ranger. Alyssa is kindhearted and peacekeeper to the team, as well as being hardworking and intelligent to the team since she has gone to the university for studies. And if I were in her place, she does her best to treat the wounds and help out her friends especially comforting them. And truth to be told, I can tell that she has crush on Cole. And so does he. Like they say, cats fell in love under the moonlight. Or rather a Red Lion and White Tiger fell in love."_**

Princess Shayla met up with Merrick, who smiled happily to see her. Both of them wandered off across the Animarium while talking about their old times and modern days, and they also played the music for Deer Zord to listen.

 ** _"Merrick Baliton - the last and sixth Ranger to join the team as Howling Wolf. He's my friend and love in my life. He returns but as Duke Org Zen-Aku - mysterious dark yet uncertain and confused warrior, who seeks vengeance against the Animarium Guardians for imprisoning him. But after we learn the truth about him, we were so determined to free him from the curse. Despite he was freed, Merrick decided to be a lone wolf because he believed himself for causing troubles to us. In truth, we were never angry and upset with him. Even though he's alone and away from us, he'll come to our aid and fight the Orgs especially we play a music for Deer Zord. Merrick is brave, selfless and noble warrior as any Ranger. I truly wish I could have told him my feelings. I really do..."_**

Power Rangers Wild Force were having fun time and training together as a team. Princess Shayla often visited and checked on them if they have the problem. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Animus from the sky. He remained calm and firm as he smiled in relief. He was glad that there are some heroes fighting and defending their home from evil.

 ** _"Animus - A God, an Ancient Ruler of Animarium and also the Ancestor to all Wild Zords. Because of him and my family generation, both Humans and Wild Zords became allies and friends especially becoming a good family. He also often bickered with Zordon about Wild Zords and responsibility to protect their home. It's a bit humor to see wise sages to fight. From what Merrick told me, he was killed during the Ancient Org Wars. But his spirit lives and reincarnated into Kite - our little friend. He was at first disgusted and angered by humans' nature and responsible for polluting the nature. He even threatened to take all Wild Zords with him, leaving the world defenseless. Nevertheless, the Rangers have shown him that humans aren't evil, but misguided and lost especially we have heart to fight. And so, he returned the Wild Zords and said it was 'a test'. But I knew that deep down, he knew he was wrong about the humans._**

He is nowhere in sights yet I felt he was watching over us..."

* * *

Princess Shayla looked at the sacred water fountain as it revealed various battles between Power Rangers Wild Force and the army of Orgs and Purtids. Master Org and his allies were on top of the mountain cliff as they watched pleasantly and amusingly the battlefield. The Orgs wanted nothing more than destruction of their enemies and bringing new age of theirs on the Earth.

 ** _"Orgs - the ultimate enemy to Animarium and Wild Zords. They were responsible for destroying my home and kingdom. They are truly chaotic and destructive monsters, with no hearts or conscience. Their foot soldiers are mindless yet violent and deadly Putrids. They have one greatest desire - humanity's destruction and the world remade under their images. And in truth, I don't know how they were created or where they came from. But I can be certain of one thing, we cannot let them do what they're pleased with. I won't allow it happen to my home and Turtle Cove. I must defend them. At first, they were all but extinct from 3,000 years ago. But I was wrong. Because of the pollution and someone who has eaten the Seed of Evil, they have returned to finish what they have started."_**

Reminded and angered by his past from Human's live, Master Org wants nothing but revenge and destruction of humanity especially bringing his kind to take over the world for themselves. After his first death as Viktor Adler, his husk and third eye emerged out from his human skin as the true Master Org returned. He plotted many and various evil plans for his Orgs to fight the enemies including creating the Org Heart for himself. He smirked darkly as his plan is coming to fruition.  
 ** _  
"Master Org or Dr. Viktor Adler - former friend turned to jealousy yet corrupted murderer to Cole's parents. He was once a brilliant scientist, who has discovered the existence of Animarium Kingdom. However, he didn't get enough credit for his success and unable to get Cole's mother for marriage because she married to his father. Because of that, he took and eaten the seeds and became the Second Master Org. I always thought of him to be the same cruel and ruthless yet cunning and manipulative monster until he revealed himself to us. At first, he was killed but he returns. And this time, the true dark ruler of all Orgs with third eye and dead husk - Master Org has returned. And whatever his master plans is, it won't be good for us and the world."_**

Throughout their journey and services to Master Org and Mandilok, both Toxica and Jindrax remained friends to each other faithfully and loyally till the end. After the mistreatment and failures they have suffered for their masters, they decided to desert and abandon their own kindred for their own independence and journey.

 ** _"Toxica and Jindrax - Duke Orgs to Master Orgs. It was said that these two Orgs are the survivors from the Ancien Org Wars. I'm having a hard time to believe that they could live so much longer as I am after the war. Nevertheless, when Master Org returns, both Duke Orgs came to his service loyally and faithfully but left him and joined Mandilok after discovering his true identity. But because of Orgs' mistreatment to them, they deserted the clan and left for their independence. They are the first Orgs to have a heart._**

 _ **Toxica is the smart and intelligent Duke Org, who is responsible of chanting the spells and making Org Monsters to grow big. But unlike any Orgs, she has a heart and questioned her choice and loyalty to her kind, who did nothing but mistreatment and betrayal to her especially if it's from Mandilok. Her death was the reason of making Jindrax betray and deserted his kindred.**_

 _ **Jindrax is Toxica's best friend and possible love-interest. As deadly and dangerous as Master of Blades for his knives and swords, he can be a little funny but faithful and loyal friend to Toxica and his kind. But because she was used as meat shield and killed by Mandilok, he abandoned and deserted them. And eventually, he rescued his best friend and helped us to save me during the fight with Org Generals."**_

Power Rangers Wild Force encountered and fought bravely and determinedly Retinax on both of his normal size and being a giant as well.

 ** _"Retinax - one of Master Org's Three Generals and Survivor from the Ancient Org War. He is also a loyal and brave strong personal bodyguard to him, especially being his Second-in-Command. He's truly a warrior not to be underestimated."_**

Nayzor laughed amusingly as he discussed with Master Org about the plans of dealing with their enemies. He eventually challenged and fought Merrick for their personal rivalry.  
 ** _  
"Nayzor - one of Master Org's Three Generals and a Strategist as well. He is indeed intelligent, cunning and manipulative strategist to deal with especially he's the responsible for bringing Zen-Aku to our world and even tried to control him. He returned three times to fight the Rangers - his regular form to Super Form and then to his regular again. He has personal grudge against Merrick for foiling his plans and defeating him, vice-versa for Lunar Wolf Ranger..."_**

Mandilok led the Orgs and Putrids against the Power Rangers Wild Force. Whenever he failed to win or achieve his goal, he turned and put a blame on his Duke Orgs than himself.

 ** _"Mandilok - formerly general to Master Org. Unlike any Org, he is both female for top head and male for lowered face on his stomach. But also, he has no loyalty and concerns to Master Org since the original one was killed. All he ever desired is power and food for himself. As fierce and powerful as his comrades, Mandilok is far from being intelligent but cunning and manipulative for turning Animus against us. He is also cruel to his own kind especially two Duke Orgs. Eventually, he was killed by Master Org before his second return to get defeated by the Rangers again."_**

Onikage served Mandilok while battled Power Rangers Wild Force until Master Org's arrival. After disposing Mandilok, the shadow Duke Org turned his attention on both Jindrax and enemies as he readied to finish them off. He was destroyed when his shadow was destroyed by Cole. In his gaint form, he was defeated and killed Isis Pegasus Megazord.

 ** _"Onikage - a devious and cunning yet loyal Duke Org to Master Org. All of us thought that Onikage really served Mandilok faithfully until Master Org came. Onikage was sent to dispose the traitors for killing his leader. Onikage is indeed a worthy and dangerous foe to deal with. Thanks to Jindrax and Isis Pegasus Megazord, he was defeated for good."_**

* * *

Many days and months have passed, Power Rangers Wild Force have braved and fought against the large army of Putrids and Org Monsters. It was a hard struggle and difficult for them to handle it, they eventually overcome and won the battlefield especially gaining more of Wild Zords to help them. Surprisingly, Master Org without even putting up a fight.

 ** _"Power Rangers Wild Force have done their best to stop and defeat the Orgs. It wasn't easy for them to face especially they struggled with their personal lives, grudges and matters to deal with like Taylor fought against the first org and adapting to changes, Cole struggled with his death of parents, Danny and Max has issues with their personal matters, Alyssa tried her best for studies and Rangers' duty and even Merrick is trying to overcome his personal inner demon. Nevertheless; we gained our new and old friends - Wild Zords and eventually won the battle till Master Org died."_**

At the Turtle Cove City, Power Rangers encountered a strange yet more demonically and deadly version of Master Org.  
 ** _  
"Or so we thought..."_**

Power Rangers Wild Force and their Wild Zords, and even Animus fought bravely against Master Org, but eventually were defeated and lost. Most of Wild Zords and even the Ancient Ruler have fallen to the power-hungry Master of all Orgs. Animarium lost its and descended to the ground hard. Master Org led his army of Putrids to invade and attack the Earth during heavy rainstorm since it's now defenseless.

 ** _"We learned that Master Org didn't actually died but merely evolved into a more powerful yet deadly demonic Org Form. He has defeated and killed Animus and all of our Wild Zords, and even damaged the Animarium's from flying and descended to the ground. He is now began invading and attacking the Earth now."_**

Power Rangers Wild Force, in their citizen attire, charged into Turtle Cove. They made their final stand against the army of Putrids. And at the same time, they also were climbing to the top of building, where they face-to-face with Master Org.

 ** _"Despite outmatched and outnumbered by our enemies, Power Rangers Wild Force refused to accept defeat and 'never give up'. They fought and battled against the army of Putrids while trying to reach Master Org. Everything seems to be hopeless until they returned..."_**

Power Rangers Wild Force gave inspirational and determined speech about 'not giving up' and 'spirit lives on'. And just before Master Org could finish them off, some bright light broke through the dark rainstorm. As the storm cleared out, some strange orbs emerged and flew around the area. They then formed various animals including Wild Force Zords.

Power Rangers Wild Force regained their powers. They and their Wild Zords unleashed their full powered of Ultra Roar in defeating and destroying Master Org and his Org Heart for good.  
 ** _  
"Like Cole say, 'We may not be Power Rangers anymore. And the Wild Zords are gone. But their spirits live, just like us'. The Wild Zords have died from the war has returned and united as one team and family. They formed and unleashed a powerful Ultra Roar that defeat and destroy Master Org for good..."_**

* * *

"The battle has ended. I have decided that I should take both Wild Zords and Animarium back to the sky. I told the Rangers that their duty is fulfilled." Princess Shalya narrated as she returned to her home temple. She approached to the sacred water fountain, "They can go back and enjoy their own lives especially to Merrick. And now I returned to home and ascended to the sky, but never gone to slumber because I knew the world will need the Rangers again."

"I want to be prepare for it, like Zordon. For now, I'm watching over my friends." Princess Shayla said calmly while looking at the watery reflection of six Power Rangers reunited and have a great reunion, "Despite they went separate ways, they have their special reunion for friendship and family."

Princess Shayla stood up and turned to the front, where Wild Zords were gathered and chatted to each other wildly and calmly.

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar, Power Rangers Wild Force will return for the fight."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Ann Marie Crouch: Princess Shayla  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon  
Steven Blum: Alpha 3  
Philip Andrew: Merrick Baliton


	6. Thunderstorm Ninjas

**Zordon's Power Legacy #6: Thunderstorm Ninjas**

 ** _"Ninjor wasn't the only warrior, who has the ability to perform many tricks and stealthy in shadows. In Feudal Japan, ninjas are a group of ancient warriors, who served their masters as the agents, spies and assassins. For their purpose is to fulfill their obligation and complete their mission, no matter the costs and even it's their lives._**

 _ **Unlike ordinary brave warriors; the ninjas are fast, swift and stealth as the wind. These agents worked in the shadows, the dark and the night as these themes are their powerful allies to fight and complete their mission. Not only the shadows and stealth is their specialty, they have many tricks to perform such as the power of elements, disappearing act, speed, multiply tricks and many more.**_

 _ **There were many yet different clans and type of ninjas. However, some of them are good while others are bad due to their differences, traditions, purposes and code of honor.**_

 _ **Many centuries have passed, the world changed as their tradition evolved to modern especially the humans became more civilized and peaceful race now. Despite the changes, the ninjas continued their tradition and training to honor their ancestors and the old ways, and also welcomed foreigners to be part of them. Should the world need them, they will be ready to serve and fulfill their obligation.**_

 _ **They are the ninjas..."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Wind Ninja Academy, 2004,_

In his office chamber, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe looked peaceful and calm. In his lotus position, he was humming and meditating. He sighed in relief that the fight with his arch-nemesis is over while Blue Ray Harbor and the Earth is safe from danger. Nothing could go wrong.  
 ** _  
SCREAM!_** Sensei yelped in surprise and shock by the scream. He grunted and muttered about the noise. He opened the traditional Japanese-themed window. He looked outside to see what is going on. He found a group of people surrounded two female teenagers, who were rubbing their butts while complaining and chatting angrily about the training. Some laughed amusingly at them while others sighed in annoyance about them.

Sensei sighed, "Why am I not surprise? Those two really need to work and train hard on their ninja arts."

Senseu then gave some thinking like he remembered something. He returned to his table. He opened the scroll, which he was looking at the portrait of himself and six Power Rangers Ninja Storm. He chuckled a bit.

Sensei sighed, "It brings me back some memories especially the day I learn about Power Rangers."

* * *

 _1980-1990's_

After the defeat and banishment of Lothor and even the disappearance of Cam, both young Sensei and Miko chatted and trained with each other. They were close friends, eventually, they became lovers and married. They then have their firstborn son, who they named him after their mysterious friend.

 ** _"In truth, I'd never imagine that my life would be turning upside down especially meeting Zordon - the first mentor to Power Rangers," Sensei narrated calmly, "After my encounter with 'Cam' and Lothar banished to the space, Miko and I get married and eventually have a son, whom we named him as Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe after our 'friend'. We were having great time together. And I hate to admit it. Miko was indeed a worthy warrior. I'm glad I've met and lose to her. It was the best..."  
_**  
 _Angel Groove, 1995,_

Both Kanoi and Miko were having their picnic especially having their 5-years-old son playing his ninja toys. They were glad nothing could ruin their moment of peace. They then heard some screams and noise. They got up and found some people were running away. That was where they found a lantern-like monster coming towards them.

"Monster! Damn it!" Kanoi exclaimed in concern as he grabbed and gave his son to Miko, "Miko! Run! I'll cover you!"

Miko gasped, "But Kanoi-!"

Kanoi interrupted, "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Knowing her husband being stubborn and reckless yet protective of his family, Miko nodded as she quickly ran. The lantern monster approached and readied to attack. Kanoi fought and engaged with him. Thanks to his Wind Ninja Training, he was able to dodge and avoid the attacks while fighting back. However, his attacks are dent and ineffective against the monster, who quickly slammed him off to tree's trunk.

The monster gave chase and terrorize the people including Miko and her son. This shocked yet angered Kanoi to get up. Upon reaching to the hill's edge, she stopped at once. She turned to the front as she was blocked by the monster. Luckily, Kanoi jumped over to her side. He readied himself for the fight.

"You touch my family, I'll kill you! So, back off!" Kanoi exclaimed in anger.

The lantern snarled as he was ready to attack but got his back shot. It turned to its back, where the Power Rangers Ninja Modes stood before it. The monster screeched loudly as he then engaged and fought against the heroic team fiercely and wildly. Kanoi and Miko were stunned and surprise of what they just saw.

"Power Rangers? They're real!" Miko said in surprise.

Kanoi scoffed, "Yeah, right. I have hard time to believe that." He then looked closely at the Power Rangers' suits carefully. He was disgusted and annoyed by them, "Their uniforms disgraced the ninja's art! Everyone knows black uniforms are for ninjas, not any colors. They have no rights to become the ninjas."

"Kanoi, don't be rude."

"Sorry. I don't like it. It's not tradition for ninjas. And you know that!"

"Like me a Samurai and girl got inserted to Wind Ninja Academy?"

"W-What?! Y-You?! Are you-?!" Kanoi was annoyed and angered to said before groaned, "Quit changing subject! We're talking about ninjas' uniforms!"

Miko sighed, "Maybe you should learn to calm down and relax especially changing some rules and even uniforms when you become a Sensei."

Kanoi groaned, "Not a chance!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Kanoi, Miko and their son yelped and screamed in surprise upon feeling the ground blasted. Three of them fell off from the edge. Kanoi and Miko held each other and their son as they were about to fall into river. But instead, they landed on the shinny floor. This surprise and shocked them. They slowly got up and found themselves in strange futuristic command center.

The Watanabe Family then faced to the front, where they encountered Zordon and Alpha 5.

"What the-?!" Kanoi said in shock and confusion.

"Welcome, human. I am Zordon. This is my assistant - Alpha 5. And this area is Power Rangers' Command Center," Zordon explained calmly, "That was either truly brave or reckless of you to engage the monster. You should have run, instead of fighting."

Kanoi scoffed, "When it comes to my family, I'd do anything to keep them safe, even it means sacrificing my life."

"Kanoi..." Miko said in concern.

"If you die, then who will protect your family? Being alive for them or be there for them is not important? Have you thought about it, Watanabe?" Zordon asked dryly and firmly. This shock and surprise Kanoi and his family especially making himself realize about his family needed him alive and safe. He sighed, "Though you have a courageous and good heart for your family, you mustn't act rash or do something foolishly. Your family needs you."

Angered and annoyed by lecture, Kanoi sighed in defeat, "Yes. You're right. I apologized for my action. It won't happen again."

Zordon nodded in agreement. Miko asked, "Why did you bring us here? Do you not worry about us revealing everything to the world?"

"No. Ninjas have sworn to their secrecy. Their sworn duty is to protect the world from danger. I can trust you with it. And it's the reason why I summon you for discussion," Zordon explained, surprising Kanoi and Miko. He continued, "Tell me, have you thought of anyone may come for revenge against you?"

Kanoi was concern and unsure if he wants to tell Zordon about it. Eventually, he has to because he wants to protect his family.

"Yes, I do. But you knew who he is," Kanoi asked calmly. Zordon nodded. He sighed, "So, how can you stop him from hurting my family and home?"

Zordon turned to Alpha 5, who nodded firmly. The humanoid robot brought the case of blueprints, materials, gadgets and crystals. He passed them to Watanabe Family.

"These are the tools and plans that you will need to face your enemy," Zordon said firmly and calmly, "And more importantly, choose the worthy ones to become Power Rangers. They will fight the enemy and defend your home. That is all I can provide."

Kanoi was surprise yet relieved, "Thank you, Zordon. I will use them well especially finding the worthy ones."

"Good. I know you can do it," Zordon said firmly and proudly. He looked up and found Power Rangers have returned and unmasked in front of Watanabe Family. He smiled, "Rangers, I would like you all to meet your new allies."

Power Rangers were surprised and shocked, vice-versa for Watanabe Family. Nevertheless, they greeted and introduced to each other, and even revealed their history as well.

* * *

The Watanabe Family returned to Wind Ninja Academy. They all were making some serious preparation to fight against Lothor. And at the same time, both Kanoi and Miko trained and studied very hard to become ninja masters. And eventually, they got graduated and became senseis to the academy. The family was happy with their peaceful lives. Nothing could ruin it.

 ** _"After the conversation with Zordon and swore our promises to his secrecy, we eventually left Angel Groove and returned to Wind Ninja Academy for making some preparation. While we were working on our secret project, we trained and studied hard while rose through ranks to graduated and become the sensei to the academy. Life was perfect for me. I was happy for it."_**

Four years later, Miko became weak and sick as she was on her sick bed. Kanoi pleaded and begged her to be strong and stay alive. Knowing she won't be alive for much longer, she secretly whisper and told her husband about her promise about Cam. He nodded firmly as he was willing to keep his word to her. Seeing her husband's determination, Miko smiled to have a good husband to look after the family. Giving her last breathe, she sadly passed away. Kanoi was heartbroken and pain as he cried and sobbed in silent yet despair.

 ** _"However, my wife and love - Miko - grew weak and sick. She's dying after a few months have passed. And before her death, she made me swear to her for my whole life - never involved Cam to be a ninja and Power Ranger. And I vowed to keep my word to her. Thus, she sadly passed away."_**

Years have passed, Sensei worked very hard to teach and train his students about their ninjutsu, abilities and tricks. And at the same time, he was working on his secret project, which caused him some setbacks - wrong materials to use and build his inventions, troubling in using computer and technologies, machine malfunction, explosion, electric shocking him and more that gave him problems.

Luckily, Cam was good at computer and technology. He took over his father's secret project while Sensei focused on training and teaching. Eventually, they have succeeded finishing their project now. They're ready to face him.

 ** _"Over the years since her passing, I continued my role as teacher and sensei to the academy. And at the same time, I was working on my secret project. And sadly, I was terrible on inventions and fixing them. Therefore, I left this secret project to my son, who's very good at it. And eventually, they were completed. We're ready to face against Lothor, should he returned."_**

A large demonic ship has arrived at the Earth. Lothor led his army of space aliens and monsters to invade and attack Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei led his students to retaliate and fight back. And unfortunately, they all got defeated and captured by the enemy especially the school got destroyed. Lothor then proceeded and 'destroyed' Sensei for good...

 ** _"Just as my friend - Cam predicted, Lothor has returned with his new army - aliens and monsters, trained by dark ninjutsu arts and tricks. They then invaded and attacked my academy. I thought we were ready for them. But I was wrong. They destroyed everything and even took my students away from me. And the worst is..."_**

At the underground base, four teenagers were facing at the small humanoid guinea pig worn the Japanese Ancient Robe, who explained of what has been happening. Cam brought and gave the Wind Ninja Morphers to three students. They're all now must face Lothor and his Evil Space Ninjas while saving their home from them.

 ** _"I turned into a guinea pig - one of my Transformation Ninjutsu. And unfortunately, I can't change back to my human form. I'm stuck in it. Nevertheless; the fight with Lothor and his Space Ninjas is only the beginning..."_**

* * *

At the beach, Shane Clarke was skating and performing his trick via using his skateboard on skateboard ramp. He smiled happily as he loved doing skateboard, other than being a Power Ranger. And one thing he loved the most is hanging out with his friends and team.  
 ** _  
"Shane Clarke - The Wind Red Ranger and the leader of Ninja Storm. While he's not the brightest and best in the Ninja Academy, but he's skilled and excelled in his skateboarding and air element, which was very useful for his battle against the enemies. Shane is kind and friendly Ranger when he's resting and relaxing. But when it comes to battling the enemies, he takes it very serious and a headstrong on the battlefield. While he is not perfect, he did his best to be a good leader and relied on his friends to work together as a team."_**

Tori cheered and sang happily and wildly as she was surfing on the tsunami wave. Her friends and supportive fans cheered wildly for her. She smiled back at them as she performed wild and awesome moves during her surfing.

 ** _"Tori Hanson - The Wind Blue Ranger. A beautiful yet logical and sensible student, who loved water and sea especially surfing. They're her abilities and specialties since it's water element. Like Shane, she's not the brightest but did her best to help her teammates, with everything she got for them. She is the only one, who actually care and stood up for my son like a sister to him. Like her teammates, she relied on her words than fists to fight them, unless violence must be used."_**

Dustin was checking up and working on his motorcross bike. He wants to make sure his vehicle is functioning and working well. With it done, he then rode it out for racing and fun. He even done some awesome and wild moves to his friends and fans.  
 ** _  
"Dustin Brooks - The Wind Yellow Ranger and the Joker of the team. He specialized on motorcross racing. He even specialized on earth element and mechanic. Truly not the brightest yet also naive and gullible to the team, but he is quite optimistic and cheerful person especially he's knowledgeable on 'Power Rangers'. Seriously, where on earth did he get the ideas like that? Nevertheless, he is truly a good and loyal friend to the team."_**

The Bradley Brothers moved their motorcross bikes to the starting line. Hunter and Blake smiled proudly and firmly to each other as they gave each other a fist bumps. They set their motorcross bikes and started the engines wildly. They then set off to the race.

 ** _"Hunter and Blake Bradley - former students from Thunder Ninja Academy to enemies and then became our greatest allies and friends. They started as our enemies, who want revenge on me for murdering their adopted family. But thanks to Rangers clearing the misunderstanding and even helped saving them from Lothor, they became our important allies especially using their Zords combined with ours. Zordon really make some necessary preparation..._**

 _ **Hunter Bradley is the older brother and Crimson Thunder Ranger, as well as Second-in-Command to Ninja Storm. Like Shane, he's quite a headstrong and serious with his work but also hotheaded when it comes to rivalry and challenges with my student. And also, he specialized in motorcross and thunder power as well. And just what we need - more hotheaded Rangers to deal with. But nevertheless, he's a good and loyal friend.**_

 _ **Blake Bradley - younger brother and Navy Thunder Ranger. Unlike his brother, he did his best to keep himself cool. He even support and calm down his brother especially getting him out from danger and troubles, despite nearly got himself bruised and killed. You could say that he served as Hunter's conscience and moral support. They're both very close and good brothers. I wish mine could be like them. And also, Blake and Tori have feelings for each other. That'd be interesting..."**_

Cam was checking on his laptop as he wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong at Blue Bay Harbor. Since nothing is going on at the city and no signs of Evil Space Ninjas, he turned it off before headed off to join his friends for volleyball game.

 ** _"Cameron Watanabe - my son, the technician and creator of Wind Ninja Morphers, Weapons and even Zords, and also the Green Samurai Ranger. And to be honest, I'd never thought that the Cam my wife and I met was actually our son from the future timeline. I was very against and reluctant to let him become a ninja and Ranger because of my vow to Miko. But at the end, I have to let my son go and do what he has to do to help us - becoming the Green Samurai Ranger. He's truly magnificent and ingenious son I could ask for. He even inherited my stubbornness and courageous, and Miko's kindness and gentle. Despite I broke my vow to Miko, I'm proud and happy that my son is a worthy Power Ranger. I'm glad that we have a son like him..."_**

* * *

Witnessing Power Rangers Ninja Storm engaged and fought against the army of Evil Space Ninjas from computers, Sensei can't help but feel worry and uneasy about his students' safety and success in defeating their enemies especially Lothor, who was in his command ship to watch the battlefield.

 ** _"I don't know what and how Lothor was able to recruit and train various aliens and monsters under his rule. But I do know that they're indeed a threat and dangerous warrior to deal with especially the abilities and ninjutsu tricks they have against us and the Earth. He has five powerful generals and two lackeys, who are indeed powerful and ruthless as he is. His army is consisted of strong yet loyal hyperactive Kelzaks."_**

Lothor have a discussion with his generals about what they can do to conquer the Blue Bay Harbor and the Earth, and also dealing with the Power Rangers. When the monsters or his generals failed him, he shouted in anger yet humorous ways at his generals and nieces for failures. This was to calm himself down and even vented anger out about unable to defeat the Rangers. Nevertheless, he remained calm and patient while telling himself that next time, they will win and won't lose again.

 ** _"Lothor was once my twin brother named Kiya Watanabe. He was banished to outer space because he used the dark yet forbidden magic and ninjutsu. And he has returned for his revenge against me and the ninjas. Lothor is indeed dangerous and powerful ruthless Dark Ninja Master to face because of his manipulative and cunning tricks, as well as his temper for his generals and nieces' failures to him for too many times. However, he has unusual sense of humor for his amusement or venting out in anger for failures. Whether he can be funny and threatening villain, he's a threat to all of us especially he has the plans of using the Abyss of Evil..."_**

Kapri and Marah argued and shouted to each other of what evil plans they can scheme for success and make their uncle proud of them. This annoyed and angered Lothor a lot as they couldn't get a good job on their mission.

 ** _"Kapri and Marah - Lothor's Nieces as well as mine. Truthfully, I have no idea of how he got into their family in the first place. They're not powerful or threatening as Lothor or any of his generals, but they're indeed strong and smart no doubt. But they can be humorous sometimes when they were arguing with each other or even failed on their evil plans. Truthfully, I believed they worked as good guys better than bad guys._**

Kapri is the oldest of sisters. Rude, snobby and ditsy she can be, but she's not truly evil as her uncle. She just want the approval and proud from him. Marah is her younger sister, who is much more a happy girl with optimistic and cheerfulness but goofier. She is kind and supportive to her family and generals especially to Dustin."

On the battlefield, Zurgane armed with his twin swords as he fought and battled violently and relentlessly against the Power Rangers. When he's on the ship, he discussed and chatted with his master about the monster and plans to conquer the Earth.  
 ** _  
"A ruthless and headstrong General Zurgane, who has shown his loyalty to Lothor as his Second-in-Command of the army. And there's one thing he wants the most is destruction and defeating the Power Rangers for his army. Rumor spread that Zurgane is actually robot - piloted by an alien bug. I wonder if it's true or not."_**

Choobo often chatted and having fun with both Marah and Kapri especially babysitting and helping them out of their situation. On battlefield, he fought wildly and seriously against the Power Rangers like a real warrior.  
 ** _  
"While not brightest and smartest general in the army, Choobo is indeed a strong warrior among the army. He really packed a lot of punches for both Wind and Thunder Rangers to deal with him. It takes two Megazords to combine into one to defeat him. Never underestimate the dumb warrior's muscle and strength."_**

Motodron, worn his brown cloak, stood before Power Rangers. As he removed them, he calmly and firmly approached and engaged the Power Rangers.  
 ** _  
"Motodrone is the third general to join Lothor's Army. Before he was fully operational mechanical entity, he was once fused with friendly motorcycle expert - Perry before we freed him from being turned into a mechanical monster. A cold and calculated monster desired nothing but destruction of humanity and Power Rangers.."_**

Vexacus snarled a bit while glaring at Lothor, who was sitting down on his chair while chatting with his generals. The humanoid alien shark wants nothing but to get rid of Lothor and take control of the army for himself.  
 ** _  
"Vexacus - former bounty hunter turned into a fourth general to be part of Lothor's Army. Unlike other generals, Vexacus is rival to Lothor and has no loyalty to him but desired to take control of his army. He is indeed cold and ruthless bounty hunter with cunning, who has loyalty to no one but himself. He wants power for himself."_**

Shimaze provided some strategies and plans to Lothor about his ideas of attacking and defeating the Power Rangers. On the battlefield, he fought wildly and crazily against them. They struggled to defeat and overcome him.  
 ** _  
"Shimazu - an ancient warlord, who attacked and terrorized the hearts of Japanese from my old homeland. At first, he was nothing but a myth until it was revealed that his spirit was trapped inside the statue form, waiting to be released. He did and became one of Lothor's Generals. He's indeed calm yet sly and cunning warlord to deal with especially when it comes to his Wolfblades or fierce and offensive warrior on battlefield."_**

* * *

With various weapons and Zords to form a powerful Megazord, Power Rangers Ninja Storm bravely and determinedly fought and battled against the Evil Space Ninjas and Kelzaks. Despite outnumbered and outmatched by the enemies, the Power Rangers overcame and defeated them.

 ** _"Lothor's Army was indeed powerful and strong especially the abilities and ninjutsu they're good and specialized in. But nevertheless, this helped and motivated the Rangers to overcome and defeat them especially they gained more weapons and Zords to help them."_**

Zurgane, Motordrone, Shimazu and finally Vexacus were defeated and killed by them. However, Thunder Megazord got exploded during the battle against Vexacus. Lothor located and attacked the Ninja Storm's underground base. And he even captured and kidnapped Cam while defeated and 'destroyed' Sensei for good...

 ** _"Eventually, one-by-one, Lothor's Generals fell by our power - Zurgane, Motordone, Shimazu and Vexacus. But we also paid the cost - we lost the Thunder Ranger during our battle against Vexacus. However, that's not the worst part. Cam's Samurai Amulet reacted strangely like being weakened and frozen up for some reason. And our base was invaded and attacked by Lothor. My son was captured while I was buried by the debris. I thought I was gone for good, but..."_**

Sensei emerged out from the debris. To his surprise, he was reverted back to Human. He then got rescued by both team of Power Rangers. At first, they thought they have lost the war until Sensei revealed the prophecy to them. Though not knowing of how it ends, Power Rangers Ninja Storm were motivated and determined to return to the fight and defeat their enemies.

 ** _"But luckily, my three Ninjas came to my aid. And to my relief, I finally become a human again. And surprisingly, Hunter and Blake survived the explosion. The Power Rangers thought the battle was lost until I revealed the prophecy, which involved of them to fight the forces of evil. I don't know how it ends, but I strongly believed that we will victorious. Thus, they all set off to have one last fight."_**

Power Rangers Ninja Storm split into two teams - Wind Rangers engaged with Lothor for Megazord Battles while Thunder Rangers infiltrated the enemy's ship to rescue Cam and other ninjas, and even Marah and Kapri. Both have succeeded their mission. But the Wind Megazord got destroyed during the fight against Lothor's.

 ** _"Shane, Tori and Dustin used their Wind Megazord to fight against Lothor while Hunter and Blake infiltrated the enemy's ship to rescue my son and other ninjas while defeating Choobo, with the help of turncoat Marah and Kapri. They both have succeeded, but at the great price..."_**

Lothor stood before the Abyss of Evil, where all of his former warriors, monsters and generals returned from the dead. Evil Space Ninjas were about to finish Shane, Tori and Dustin off. Luckily, they were rescued and joined by both Wind and Thunder Ninjas. All of them fought and battled against each other until they managed to push all of evil souls back to the abyss.

 ** _"But the battle was far from over. Lothor has succeeded opening the Abyss of Evil. Thus, the dead evil souls are released to our realm. And luckily; Thunder Rangers brought me, my friends and all of ninjas to the battlefield, where we make our final stand. All of us fought and pushed the evil souls back to the abyss."_**

Lothor defeated all of his enemies while using the Samurai Amulet to steal their powers. And just when it is over; three Wind Rangers focused and unleashed their inner powers as they defeated and sent him back to the Abyss of Evil, where it was sealed and closed for good...

 ** _"But Lothor stole all of Power Rangers' powers into Samurai Amulet. But unknown to him; Shane, Tori and Dustin unleashed their inner ninja powers and defeat him for good. He was sent back to the Abyss of Evil for good. And the powers is lost in the abyss now..."_**

* * *

"After that battle, all six Rangers were graduated and became the Ninja Masters and Senseis now. My nieces became joined and became the students to Wind Ninja Academy. From inexperienced students became wise and noble masters," Sensei said calmly and proudly while reading his scroll, "And a year later, we regained our lost powers when Lothor returned and worked with his colleague to defeat mine and Tommy's Rangers, but we won the battle. Lothor and his generals got sent back to the Abyss of Evil again."

Sensei smiled as he closed his scroll. He headed outside of his office, where he found six Power Rangers did their best to train both Kapri and Marah about how their ninjas' fighting really works. Both of them were impressed as they did their best of imitating them.

Sensei sighed, "The evil may have been defeated for good and peace returned to Blue Bay Harbor, but the ninja's job is never be done and over especially when you're a Power Rangers. Because one day and some day, a great and dangerous evil that will come and threaten to destroy our world. We will be ready to face them again. We are the Power Rangers Ninja Storm..."  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Grant McFarland: Sensei Kanoi Watanabe  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon  
Daniel Sing: Young Kanoi  
Roseanne Liang: Miko Watanabe


	7. The Return of Dino Power

**Zordon's Power Legacy #7: The Return of Dino Power**

 ** _"Power Rangers from my time..._**

 _ **If you are reading this, then that means I have sacrificed my good energy life force to protect and save the universe from the forces of evil. Evil redeemed and turned to good. However, I must remind you again that there are some forces have yet to deal with. So, you must be alert and be prepare to face a greater danger or greater evil.**_

 _ **Not only that, you must also passed on your teachings and morality you have learned from me and the experience as Power Rangers. Choose the worthy ones to become your successors and new Power Rangers to their own homeland. Be their mentors and guide, they will follow your examples.**_

 _ **Tommy, I'm entrusting you a special task that only you must protect it at all cost. Protect the Dino Gem, another yet unpredictable power source that connects to dinosaurs and even gained a powerful and advanced evolved forms. And should the time of danger comes, let the Dino Gem chose the worthy ones as Power Coins did with you and your team. I placed my faith in you because you are more than just leaders, but worthy mentors as I was, just like Jason.**_

 _ **I could entrust Jason to work with you, however, he has his own responsibility to be mediator for the world's peace conference. And I feared he cannot protect it. I wish you luck, Tommy.**_

 _ **Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger..."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Reefside City, 2005,_

Inside the Dino Thunder Cave; Tommy Oliver, one of the legendary hero and Power Rangers, was typing down on his computer. After finishing his report, he then looked at the camera. He sighed as he wondered of what he's going to say to it. He's good at fighting the monsters and villains and even giving some advice and wisdom to his teammates and students, but not right at the camera. He can't tell them about his experience and feeling for being Power Ranger.

A familiar lady emerged from the lift. She approached to Tommy as she gave him a hug. He smiled as he touched and held her hand. They both gave each other a kiss.

"Hey, Kat." Tommy greeted happily before rubbing gently on Katherine's stomach, "How's our little baby?"

Kat smiled, "He's fine, Tommy. How's life at Reefside?"

"Not like Angel Grooves. But it's peace and quiet now."

"Yeah, until you have to fight the monsters and new villain here. Honestly, wouldn't it kill you to call some backup from us?"

"Hey, come on, Kat. I didn't wanna ruin your peace and quiet life and moment. You all deserve it."

"Just admit it, Tommy. You missed being Power Ranger especially if you're Green, White or Red. And now, you're Black. You really gone through lots of fashion colors code."

"Hey, come on. I follow its code. That's what we did in our old days."

Kat giggled, "It sure is. So, what you're working on, honey?"

"Making a journal about last year event," Tommy answered before sighed, "Problem is that I don't know where to start."

Kat smile before giving Tommy a kiss by cheek, "How about you start the day you've begin your work for Anton Mercer before encountered Mesogog? That's a good way to tell the future Power Rangers."

Tommy hummed thoughtfully before smiled, "Good thinking, Kat. I've already recorded my past events as Mighty Morphin Power Ranger as Green and White, and Red Zeo Ranger. Now, I'm now Black Dino Ranger. Time to get started."

"Alright, let's see what you've gotta say to the camera," Kat remarked calmly.

Tommy turned and looked at the camera. He pressed its red button. The camera blinked in red as it began recording him and his talk.

* * *

After Zordon's funeral, Tommy and his friends parted and went their separate ways for their own lives and career. Tommy returned to college for finishing his studies. And at the same time, they all also making some preparation and even trained themselves for the future, should the forces of evil rise and challenged them again.

 ** _"Alright. Hey, Rangers, I'm Tommy Oliver. I've already told you about my past events for being one of the first and original Power Rangers Team,"_** Tommy narrated calmly and firmly, **_"After Zordon's passing, we went separate ways and did our best part to pass our teachings and training to new generations of Power Rangers including me."_**

After his college, he met the CEO of Anton Mercer Industries - Anton Mercer. The employer recruited and hired him to be employee and worker. Tommy did various projects and science for him. Tommy was happy and relief that everything is fine and peaceful.  
 ** _  
"After my college for both science and paleontology, I went to work for Anton Mercer; my employer, my boss from Anton Mercer Industries and a friend. He recruited me because I have the knowledge behind the dinosaurs and science works. He also knows my secret and promised that he won't tell anyone especially the Dino Gem I possessed. And so, I helped and worked with him on bringing dinosaurs back to live. It was peaceful and good life until recently..."_**

Tommy became suspicious and concern about Anton, who has been showing up or talking to him. As he was investigating on his employer, he was attacked by mysterious humanoid lizard-like raptor attacked. Tommy forced himself way out by fighting against the monster's minions and escaped the exploding island. Eventually, he headed to Reefside Town for settling down as science teacher while protecting the Dino Gems.

 ** _"Anton hasn't been active lately or even approached me for help. I was worried and suspicious about it. But I was attacked by mysterious creature called Mesogog. I don't know what happen to Mercer. And I suspect that the monster killed him. I made my way to fight and escape the explosion island. I thought Mesogog is gone for good. And I settled down on Reefside for peace and quiet, as well as making sure that Dino Gem won't fall into wrong hands. But I guess fate has different ideas."_**

Tommy eventually discovered Anton Mercer survived and escaped the exploding island, found three students bonded with the Dino Gem, and Mesogog has launched the assault on Reefside Town. Tommy eventually made himself and students to become the Power Rangers. They charged and battled against the enemies with everything they've got.  
 ** _  
"I learned that Anton Mercer was alive and back for the company. Three teenagers stumbled upon my lair and bonded with the gems. And also, Mesogog is back and got two new henchmen to work for him. Now, I have to recruit and made my three students to become Power Rangers and fight them now. Eventually, I became the Dino Thunder Black Ranger and the mentor to the team. My Dino Power is invisibility. I promised that I won't let Mesogog to destroy humanity."_**

* * *

Tommy was leading his four students and an old friend for camping trip. After settling down, Tommy settled down while writing down on his report. He looked at his students, who were chatting and having fun with the activities. His friend also helped and taught them about fun and teamwork. He couldn't help but smile at the event. It reminded him a lot of his friends and time from Angel Groove. He missed his old friends and old home a lot.

Tommy watched Conner taught his friends about soccer ball. Though bored and annoyed about it, they're still willing to support him and helped him to master and get some good moves about his soccer ball skills. The Power Ranger Veteran couldn't help but smiled at Conner and also being reminded so much of his best friend - Jason.

 ** _"Conner McKnight - a soccer player, Red Dino Thunder Ranger and the leader. After bonding with red Dino Gem, his power is speed. Often described as self-centered and arrogant jock, but in my point-of-view, he is more than that. I've seen him and his action especially helping many people and his teammates. Other than his bravery, headstrong and determination attitude; he is well-meaning and honest person, and even willing to fix up his mistakes. He's indeed a good and inspired ranger for everyone to follow, other than me and Jason. Speaking of which, whenever I looked at Conner, he reminded me of my best friend. Jason... He was more than just best friend. He's like a brother to me. The best one I ever had."  
_**  
Ethan was typing and working on his computer and even making a movie projector for his friends to watch the movie. They all got their barbecued and cooked foods for them to eat. Tommy laughed happily of seeing Ethan as the reminder of Zack and Billy in him.

 ** _"Ethan James - the computer wizard and nerd, a hacker, video game champion, and also Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. Bonded with blue Dino Gem, his is scaled shield. Ethan shared some similarity as one of my old comrades - Billy Cranston - being smart and good at computer. Plus, they both liked blue colors and Triceratops especially when they're Zords. But Ethan doesn't back down and not afraid of what he has to do especially dealing with the bully and helping out his friends. His attitude reminds me of Zack, who smooth talk and made some groove dance to stand up for himself and his friends. I wonder if he does that."_**

After writing down creativity song, Kira began playing her guitar while singing gently and calmly, which surprised and impressed her team and friends. They all enjoyed her song very much. Her attitude reminded Tommy a lot of both Trini and Kim.

 ** _"Kira Ford - the singer, the musician and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Her ability is Ptera Scream. Unlikely typical teenage girls; she's definitely a bit tomboy but still has femininity side. But one thing I know about her, she loved guitar, music and singing. It's her pride and passion. She's more than just a tough girl, she has sensitive and caring side for her friends and family as she will do whatever it takes to help and support them especially one of her friend became diva and turned her to be nice and gentle girl. She kinda reminds me of both Kim and Trini. Those girls are the best."_**

Conner, Ethan and Kira make their super-heroic posses before Trent, who was sketching and designing his portraits of his friends being superheroes. After that, he shown his artwork to his friends. They were impressed and amazed by his sketch.  
 ** _  
"Trent Mercer - the artist, comic book fan and White Dino Thunder Ranger. His ability have both camouflage and super speed. He's actually Anton Mercer's adopted son when his real family died. He reminds me of myself when he was turned to evil and also redeeming himself for his mistakes and do the right thing. I know that too well. For his case, his is not brainwashed evil type of bad guy, but being turned and possessed by evil gem. It wasn't very easy for us to fight and defeat him when he's evil and psychopathic. But deep down; he's actually a good, humble and honest student. All he wants is his father's approval and proud of him to take the artworks."_**

Hayley chatted and discussed with Power Rangers about their daily struggles and the inventions she has come up with for the team to use. They all looked amazed and impressed by her works as they all can't wait to try it.

 ** _"Hayley Ziktor - a colleague and college mate from college we've studied together. She also founded and owned a Cyberspace Cafe at Reefside. And not only that, she's a great helper and a friend too for building Morphers, Zords and even our lair. Whenever I'm not around, Hayley takes over as the mentor and assist the Rangers with their problems. And to be honest, she would have been made a good Ranger if we have met her earlier."_**

Cassidy and Devin were spying and recording their cameras on Tommy and his friends while hiding behind the bushes. Tommy noticed them, which annoyed him a lot.

 ** _"Cassidy and Devin - the reporter and cameraman. All they ever want is to get a good report of Power Rangers and their true identities. And sometimes, they can be pain to our butts and even nuisance to other students and even us. Unfortunately for them, they also get unsuccessful days and results for not getting good scope. They're kinda remind me of Bulk and Skull. Those old days..."_**

* * *

Five Power Rangers rode their motorcycle rides as they arrived at the Reefside, where they found Mesogog is leading his experimented monsters and black spiky humanoid dinosaurs-like minions called Tyrannodrones attacking and terrorizing the city and its people. The Power Rangers Thunder Dino charged and engaged their enemies fiercely and determinedly.  
 ** _  
"When there's Power Rangers, there's always villains and monsters to deal with. And our biggest and deadliest foe we ever faced is Mesogog and his army of experimented and mutated monsters and dinosaurs-like minions called Tyrannodrones. Unlike Rita Repulsa's, Lord Zedd's or Machine Empire, Mesogog doesn't just want world domination, but also revert the earth to the age of dinosaurs and turn the human race into reptilian creatures like himself. And there's no way we're gonna let him do what he wants! But one thing for certain, these guys got bigger secrets as we are."_**

While watching the monitor and studying his enemies, Mesogog hummed calmly and thoughtfully as he gave some thoughts and thinking of how he could accomplish his ambition and defeating his enemies. Whenever his generals failed him, he used his mental powers to torture and gave them some bad headaches. Despite disappointed and angered at their failures, he remained calm and firm as he will think a new plan.

 ** _"Mesogog - an enemy to me and Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and also the dark side of Anton Mercer. Before I even learned the truth about him or his true self, the reptile mutated monster is one of a few true evil as Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Dark Specter and a few I barely know of. A calm yet sadistic, sinister and cold-hearted monster will use his own generals and do whatever it takes to achieve his ambition especially if he must sacrifice them to accomplish it. What I didn't know about him is that he is actually Anton Mercer, my boss who was experimenting himself for scientific breakthrough during an experiment involving dinosaur DNA."_**

As Elsa, she fought the Power Rangers Dino Thunder especially leading Tyrannodrones and using her experimented monsters to fight them off. But as Principal Randall, she tormented and scared some students, so none dare to challenge her authority. And at the same time, she was spying on Tommy and his team's planning and training, so she can steal the information or reported to her master about them.

 ** _"Elsa or Principal Randall - a human woman, who loved insulting and tormenting her enemies and even the students for her amusement and fun. One thing I know about her, she is loyal to Mesogog but also feared him if she failed him. Either be a principal or bad guy, both public and students feared her the most because of her fierce temper. But to me, I've dealt the worst. One thing I feared the most is her loving me. Oh god..."_**

Zeltrax, angered and fierce, challenged and fought against Tommy during their battlefield. The black armored knight wants nothing more than his revenge on Tommy. Eventually after his failures to his master, Zektrax mutinied and escaped his master. He disappeared from radar for a while...

 ** _"Zeltrax - my archenemy and rival - was also formerly Terrance Smith or Smitty. I didn't know what happen to him after Anton Mercer chose me for his job. I was told that he was killed in accident. But I'd never thought that he became Mesogog's Frankenstein Monster-like - Zeltrax. He hated me the most because I took the job and we've destroyed his 'son' - Goldenrod. He blamed me for ruining his life. And I'd tell you - that guy really got anger issues. But now he mutinied against his master and disappeared from our sights after he gained his newly Super Mode."_**

* * *

Throughout many months have passed, Power Rangers Dino Thunder struggled fighting against Mesogog and his army. Despite the odds and struggles they have faced, they all have united together and overcome them especially gained more Zords, Super Modes, Weapons and even Conner transformed into Triassic Ranger. They have won the battles, which frustrated and angered Mesogog a lot.

 ** _"Throughout my years and experience for being Power Rangers, fighting villains and monsters is enevr been easy. But thanks to more Dino Thunder Zords, gained our own Super Mode, Conner turned into a Triassic Ranger and best of all we grown stronger and powerful; and so together, we have overcome the odds and defeat our enemies. Good conquer the evil. Everyone and even the kids knows that. We won't let Mesogog win."_**

Power Rangers Dino Thunder found that Anton Mercer transformed into Mesogog at the school. They were angered and furious with Trent's withholding the truth, however, they forgave him because he loved his father. They eventually learned that Mesogog used his chemical vial to split himself from Anton Mercer and even betrayed Elsa.  
 ** _  
"But one recent event involved of Ethan's stolen card turned into monster, we learned the darkest secret behind Anton Mercer - he was Mesogog. Trent knew it and withheld the truth because his father told him not to. I wish Mercer could have come to me. I could have helped him. Nevertheless, we have to fight and defeat Mesogog while finding a way to separate Mercer from his evil being. But Mesogog has already succeeded it, and even drained and abandoned Elsa."_**

Trent gave the box of Dino Gems to Mesogog, who quickly used them for his cannon to complete his master plan. However, Trent managed to open the portal that allowed his team to come in and destroyed the base while rescuing Anton Mercer. They all quickly escaped before Mesogog's fortress exploded while he disappeared in flames.

 ** _"To save Mercer, we have to gambit against the odds. Trent deliver the box of our Dino Gems to Mesogog while getting us into his hidden base. It was success. We stopped him and his ambition for good, and even rescued Mercer in time. And we escaped the fortress before it exploded. It was over until..."_**

Zeltrax destroyed Dino Thunder Base before using his powerful Zord to attack and destroy the Reefside City. Power Rangers Dino Thunder use their Dino Thunder Zords and Megazords to fight and battle against Zeltrax and his Zords. They were succeeded but to do so, they have to sacrificed their Zords to defeat him. Reefside is safe from danger.  
 ** _  
"Zeltrax made his move. He attacked and destroyed our base. He now used his latest powerful weapon of destruction to destroy Reefside. So, we used everything we have to stop and defeat Zeltrax for good. We succeeded it but we made a great sacrifice to stop - letting our Megazords to be destroyed with it. Deep in my heart, I could have turned and reformed him into a good human. But I guess he doesn't wanted."_**

Power Rangers Dino Thunder found Mesogog alive and transformed into his new monstrous form. They fought and battled against him, with everything they have. Eventually, they used and unleashed their full power of Dino Gems. They indeed defeat and destroy Mesogog, but also its power as well. But either way, they have won the war and save their home.  
 ** _  
"But Mesogog was alive and came to us. He evolved into his deadly and dangerous monstrous form for one final showdown. We fought hard against him. He was strong and powerful for us to stop and defeat. And so, we used full power of our Dino Gem to defeat and destroy Mesogog for good. We were succeeded but our Dino Gems lose its powers now. But even so, we've won. And that's what counts."  
_**

* * *

 _Present..._

Tommy smiled as he was finishing his record, "And after the battle, my students got graduated and went for their future careers. But for me, I remained at Reefside for peace and quiet as science teacher. Plus, I've brought Kat here because she's my wife."

Kat giggled before giving Tommy a kiss, "Aw. That's sweet of you."

"Thanks, Kat. So, what's next?"

"What's next? Really, Tommy?"

"Just kidding. Let's meet up with others. I heard they're coming back for reunion," Tommy said happily as he got up from his seat, "And boy, they're gonna be surprise about meeting you."

Kat smiled, "I can't wait. C'mon. Let's go now."

Tommy shut down his computer before getting up from his seat. He and Kat headed towards the lift. They're heading back to the school for having their reunion with Dino Thunder Rangers.  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Jason David Frank: Tommy Oliver  
Catherine Sutherland: Katherine 'Kat' Hillard  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon


	8. SPD Emergency

**Zordon's Power Legacy #8: S.P.D. Emergency**

 ** _"Truthfully, I have a surprising dream in both mind and heart that I have believed that throughout the galaxy, species like Humans and aliens can live together as one._**

 _ **Ever since my arrival on Earth, I have made contact and communicate with a few Human Beings. Most feared and despised me because of I'm different from them as they believed in me as a demon and monster. Others trusted and befriended me because we both shared same purpose and beliefs, and even we have hearts and compassion. This experiences came from my interaction with Rangers. They were the ones, who is responsible of making me believed that one day - species from different planets will come and united as one.**_

 _ **And when that time comes, I can only hope and pray that they all can unite and work together to fight the forces of evil while protecting and saving the universe. And what I also hope is that the Legacy of Power Rangers will lived on for generations. It is what kept people to have courage, wisdom, compassion and unity.**_

 _ **That is what Power Rangers stood for..."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _In June 20XX, Delta Command Base,_

Inside his office, the Commander of S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) Earth Branch - Anubis Cruger was typing down for his latest report about the situation on Earth. And at the same time, he hummed calmly and harmonically in his homeplanet language. He then heard some beeping noise. He turned and answered the call. The video screen revealed his wife - Isinia.  
 _  
"Hi, Doggie,"_ Isinia greeted happily.

Cruger smiled and greeted, "Hello, my love. How's your settlement at your new home?"

Isinia sighed, _"It's not home, but I'm trying my best for fitting in. And also, I'm glad that you found and gave me a job to work on - donating and helping the poor and children especially when I'm good at cooking too. They loved it."_

Cruger chuckled a bit, "I'm glad you like it, my love."  
 _  
"I'm surprise that you decide that you want me to work with one of your former cadet. And he doesn't seem mind me to be around when he knew who I am."_

"Let's just say that Jack isn't the one I'm worried the most. It's his boss. And you know how greedy and trouble Piggy is."

" _Ah... I see. So, you really miss and worry about him, not just his boss."_

"Just make sure he doesn't go back to his thieving career. I don't like sending Sky to chase and put him in jail again."

Isinia giggled amusingly, _"Or maybe you wanted him back."_ Cruger snarled a bit. She huffed in annoyance, _"Don't you dare give me that attitude, honey! You can give that to your officers and cadets, but not me. I am your wife, mister."_

Cruger was annoyed yet amused, "Of course, I know that. I was kidding. I'll see you back home."  
 _  
"Alright. But remember. Be home as soon as possible,"_ Isinia reminded Cruger calmly, _"I don't want you be late again for our tonight's special."_

"Will do. Commander Cruger out," Cruger said firmly as he turned off his video call. He took a deep breathe. He looked through the files. He came across to his diary video. He smiled, "Well, what do you know? My diary video. Haven't typing and reading it since last month." He hummed calmly and thoughtfully, "Since I'm done with my work, it won't hurt to read it again. For old time's sake..."

As Cruger clicked and opened his diary video, the Commander began watching his old diary video about himself, his rise ranks to become Commander, training and fighting together with S.P.D. Squad B and battled against Emperor Gruumm and his Troobian Empire...

* * *

In 1998, Cruger was young warrior as he joined Sirian Military Forces as they were engaging and battling the large forces of United Alliance of Evil. Despite their best efforts for defending their home and fighting the enemies off, they have been pushed back as most of them got killed while some were captured and forced to surrender. They were at their command base, making their final stand to fight.  
 ** _  
"Summer, 1998; I remember that very day - the final days of war against the United Alliance of Evil. I was a young brave yet reckless warrior, who wants to serve his planet for honor and justice."_** Cruger narrated, **_"I also hoped for glory and fame to make my own name. And that day came, my home planet - Sirius was invade and attacked by them. We were overrun and drive back by them. We thought we were finished until..."_**

As the Sirian Army were fighting bravely and determinedly against the United Alliance of Evil Army, they heard some loud booming noise. Both sides looked up and found the bluish energy wave-like appeared and approaching them.

As the energy power flew and passed both sides, the United Alliance of Evil Army screamed in agony and pain due to being affected by its waves. Some were reformed into good creatures while most have turned to dust. Though surprise by the tide has turned, Sirian cheered and cried wildly and happily for their victory. They have survived and won the final days of war.  
 ** _  
"The mysterious bluish energy wave came out of nowhere. It affected all of us including the enemies and other planets. Most were turned to dust. Some turned to good. But either way, The United Alliance of Evil is gone for good. Our home is safe. We were victorious."_**

Over some years, the Sirians began rebuilding and restoring their buildings and home. And at the same time, they heard some stories about Zordon and Power Rangers, who have challenged and battled against the United Alliance of Evil for years. Most of them and other aliens including Cruger were inspired and touched as they want to become the heroes.

Sirians began building the foundation of their special force - Space Patrol Delta or S.P.D., and they also invited and recruited the rookies and other aliens to be trained and readied to fight. They even built the statue, which was based on Zordon. Cruger smiled proudly as he looked at the statue. He saluted proudly to him.

 ** _"After the war, we began rebuilding our city and home. And at the same time, we heard rumors and tales about the mysterious savior, who sacrificed his life force to save us called himself Zordon. His story about Power Rangers and fighting the Forces of Evil has inspired us and other aliens as well to become heroes like him. And thus, we began building our military and police special force to honor Zordon's name - Space Patrol Delta but also known as S.P.D. Have I met him earlier, I would have been made an excellent apprentice to him."_**

Years later, Sirius came under attacked by their new enemy - Troobian Empire, which was led by Emperor Gruumm. Sirians did their best to fight and resist their enemies. But Troobian Empire has not only storm and destroy their home, but also slaughtering and massacring them as well, leaving Cruger to survive the war. He also lost his wife during the war. He is the last to his kind now. He was depressed and pained to see his homeplanet destroyed and people gone.

 ** _"However... As time has passed, Sirius came to face a greater and dangerous threat - Troobian Empire, led by my nemesis Emperor Gruumm. We fought bravely against them, but we were outnumbered and outmatched against him and his empire. They not only destroy our home, but also massacring my people - both adults and children. And so in the end, we've lost. I've lost my wife to them. I was the survivor."_**

Despite the destruction of Sirius, S.P.D. was still function and performing their duty and mission across the galaxy. Cruger has been transferred and moved to Earth. As the newly Commander of Earth's S.P.D. Branch; he built the building and foundation, and even recruited and chosen some Humans and Aliens to be part of it.

Years have passed, both Humans and Aliens became allies and friends as they lived peacefully and harmony on Earth. The S.P.D. also have to deal with some criminals and troublemakers from causing troubles and mess at their home planet.  
 ** _  
"Even though S.P.D. Sirius Branch is destroyed, there were a few more of them still active and performing their duties - fighting the forces of evil and protecting the universe. Eventually, I moved to Earth, where I began building S.P.D. Earth Branch and recruiting some humans to part of our special forces as their Commander. And over the years, both Humans and Aliens lived together peacefully and harmony, even though we have some criminals to hunt and capture."_**

Cruger received the reports that Emperor Gruumm returned and came to the Earth. Cruger prepared his S.P.D. Forces to fight the Troobian Empire. However, A-Squad went missing. The Commander decided to deploy the latest team to engage the enemies - S.P.D. B-Squad. He even joined the battlefield as he morphed into Shadow Ranger.  
 ** _  
"As years have passed, Emperor Gruumm has returned. And this time, he has come and invaded Earth as his new conquest. I may have failed to protect my home, but I will not fail again for Earth. I've recruited and chosen the best cadets to be part of S.P.D. Forces for the fight against Troobian Empire._**

 _ **However; with A-Squad missing during the battle against the invasion, B-Squad is Earth's only hope to fight Troobian Empire. With me as their mentor and Shadow Ranger, we must not fail our mission. I will not fail them. I am the Power Ranger."**_

* * *

At the S.P.D. Training Grounds, both Cruger and his partner & best friend - Kat were watching S.P.D. B Squad were training and working together with each other to overcome the obstacles and engaging the enemies.

Jack, using his phase shifting ability, he went through walls and obstacles. And at the same time, he used his twin blasters in firing at the targets while using his sword in defeating and cutting down on holographic villains and Krybots. He also helped his team when they were having sticky situation or struggled to fight the enemies off. He also instructed and led the team of engaging the enemies.

 ** _"Jack Landors - former street thief and the last recruit to join the S.P.D. B-Squad as both Red Ranger and the team's leader. This young man possessed phase shifting - allowing him to phase through walls and ground. But truthfully, he rejected my offer because he doesn't like being cop or even want his freedom to be taken away until he changed his mind due to his friend was in danger. The first time he became the leader and Ranger, he didn't take his role serious enough, making both me and the team to suspend him temporary. And eventually, he is now becoming a better leader with sense of loyalty, responsibility and compassion; other than his bravery and determination. Typical Red Rangers' attitude. But eventually, I asked myself - should I make him stay as commander or let him retire to follow his dream - helping the poverty and poor, once the war ended."_**

As Jack was busy leading and instructing his teammates, the holographic Krybots armed and readied to fire their blasters at him. Luckily, Sky jumped behind of Jack as he used his force-field to block and deflect the blasts. After saving his leader's life, both smirked proudly and amusingly as they charged and engaged the Krybots Hologram.

 ** _"Schuyler 'Sky' Tate - one of recruits to advanced and become a Blue Ranger in S.P.D. B-Squad but he disapprove it. His ability is creating force-field. Cadet Sky's desire is to be his father's successor as the Red Ranger and leader. There's a reason why I'd never let or promote him to become Red Ranger. He has arrogance and believed himself above others, and sometimes doubting people's ability, despite he has courage, intelligent and 'by-book' cadet. He actually lacked communication and teamwork with his own teammates. But thanks to the team I have assembled, he not only loosen up his uptight and enjoy life but also understanding that a hero doesn't come in colors, but comes within."_**

Bridge hummed happily as he was eating his buttery toasted bread while dodging and avoiding the attacks from the Krybots or even performing the obstacle course., though he also fought and battled against them calmly and slowly.  
 ** _  
"Bridge Carson - one of recruits to become Green Ranger for S.P.D. B-Squad. His ability is to sense and detect people's auras, though he covered his hands with gloves to control his powers. I wouldn't want to know how devastating it can be if he went full power. Bridge is very odd and somewhat 'annoying' when it comes to his thinking and always think of buttery toast. However he is intelligent and efficient cadet we can count on especially performing strange experiments and theories to get some results."  
_**  
Z and Syd were teaming up together as they helped each other of overcoming the obstacles and bravely fighting off the Krybots. Syd used her diamond-like fists in punching and deflecting some blasts at them while Z covered her by multiplying herself to fight and engage the enemies.

 ** _"Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado - Jack's friend and the first thief, who reformed and became the Yellow Ranger for S.P.D. B-Squad. Her ability is multiplying herself to more than three people. Her story is quite tragic and unfortunate because both normal and aliens treated her as outsider due to her genetic ability. I hate bullying. In fact, she was a child I rescued and protect from danger and criminals. Because of me, she was inspired to protect and help many people in anyway she can especially helping children like young Sam._**

 _ **Sydney 'Syd' Drew - last recruit to join the team as Pink Ranger for S.P.D. B-Squad. Her ability is transform her molecular structure to the structure of anything she touches. Though she is spoiled and came from the rich family and even thought about her appearance, she has compassion and kindness for the team especially the only one, who is supporting and believing in R.I.C., who helped and solved the mystery and saved the day, and even be part of the team. Yes, she truly has the heart for the team."**_

Sam morphed into Omega Ranger as he was riding his motorcycle across through obstacle course while performing some moves and firing its blasters at the targets.

 ** _"Sam was the young boy Z has saved from the enemies due to his genetic ability is to emit streams of hazy, transparent radiation which transport objects or people across variable distances at will. Z did say that he will become the Power Ranger, which he did as Omega Ranger. He came back to the past to prevent the disaster, which we were grateful that S.P.D. did not fall or destroyed by them. However, he has so much more to learn about what it means to be a Ranger and teamwork, despite his bravery, loyalty and dedication to S.P.D. especially he's adjusting himself in the past and surroundings. And so do we because he demorphed as floating light ball, which distorted by time warp when he came to the past."_**

Kat and Cruger was discussing and chatting about what they can do to improve and assist the Power Rangers, with their new armed and powerful Zords and Weapons to fight off Emperor Gruumm. He also has concerns about the Rangers, which make her to talk and advise him about them. Boom was checking and working on technologies and weapons, which often driven him nuts

 ** _"Katherine 'Kat' Manx - my oldest and trusted friend, and also Ranger's mentor as well whenever I'm not available. And yes, she is a cat alien. Hard to believe that cat and dog can become friends. Either way, there's a reason why Kat is the most important technical support to the team because of her intelligence and inventions of Zords and Weapons for us. We wouldn't have make it out alive if it weren't for her. She's the best. And also, don't mess with this cat or her lab, she's got a temper and fighting skills especially when she morphed into S.P.D. Kat Ranger. Don't try it._**

Boom - Kat's assistant and S.P.D. Washout, who flunked out from the academy. Despite not bravest or smartest, but he's reliable and optimistic cadet for being faithful assistant when it comes to experiment and researches, done by Kat."

Inside the restaurant trailer, Piggy was giving orders and delivering sets of food to both humans and aliens. He also hoped and prayed that Power Rangers S.P.D. and Troobian Empire stayed away from his stall. He wanted some peace and quiet.

 ** _"Piggy - a neutral yet reluctant ally and double agent to us and Troobian Empire. Though greedy, cowardly and untrustworthy ally; his information has proven and given us the edge to stop and defeat the enemy, vice-versa for them as well. But one thing he hated the most is losing his customers in his trailer. Ouch. I kinda feel guilty for ruining that alien's job. Almost..."_**

* * *

Troobian Empire has launched the starship fighters and Krybot Troopers to the ground. They all attacked the civilians while robbing both materials and money. Power Rangers S.P.D. and even Cruger have arrived as they fought and battled against Troobian Empire. The monsters and criminals have also joined the battlefield to fight off Power Rangers.

 ** _"Troobian Empire - a conquering galactic and warlike empire, led by Emperor Gruumm, who wants nothing more than conquest and power to control the universe. It not only consisted of various yet advanced Krybots, but also some alien criminals and monsters to serve under him. They are the ones, who is responsible of my home and people's destruction. And now, they're coming to Earth. They will do the same thing again to us. Not this time. Not on my watch..."_**

Inside his spaceship, Emperor Gruumm watched the battlefield as he smirked and laughed proudly and happily that everything has gone according to his plan. Whenever his plans or monsters failed, he threw a big tantrum and shouted at his lackeys for failures.  
 ** _  
"Emperor Gruumm - my nemesis and destroyer to my home. He is ruthless and cruel yet manipulative and cunning ruler, who wants nothing more than conquering the world under his banner. He also can be despicable villain, who loved tormenting his enemies and even his own lackeys. But one thing for certain about him, he doesn't take failures very kindly. However, there's something odd about him such as he was talking to himself, but eventually we all learned his true role and the one, who's behind masterminding the event."_**

Inside her bedroom, Mora smiled happily as she was playing with her dolls for fun. And whenever Emperor Gruumm came and visited her. He asked for her advice and monsters' creations, and thus, she provided him the assistance, though she complained and argued with him about what she need. This either he did provided her or ignored her.

 ** _"Mora/Morgana - Morgana is the true adult form of Mora. And yes, they're the same person. Mora is Emperor Gruumm's Second-in-Command, Strategist and Voice of Reason for making plans and monsters especially making contacts with alien criminals. As spoiled and rotten brat she can be, however, she is indeed manipulative and cunning witch and ally Gruumm could count on. As Mora, she will used her magic for creating monsters. But as Morgana, she is the fierce and devastating fighter to deal with."_**

Broodwing flew across the town. He hired and made contacts with monsters and criminals for a job to attack and finish the Power Rangers. And sometimes, he even provided some destructive weapons for them to use against the Power Rangers.

After months have passed, Broodwing grew tired and anger due to Emperor Gruumm refused to pay extra for donating the weapons, and he even get blamed for the mess and failures. He decided to abandon him and gone independent for his own master plans.

 ** _"Broodwing - Emperor Gruumm's sly and manipulative yet untrustworthy Agent and Weapon Dealer. And one thing he's good at is that he find, stole and sold dangerous and devastating weapons to anyone for the right price especially when he was working for Emperor Gruumm. He also in-charge of making monsters big and strong. However, as time goes by, Broodwing decided to betray his own master and gone independent because he's been abused and not being paid for donating 'weapons' to the criminals and generals."_**

Cruger and General Benaag charged and have their fierce duel against each other. During judgement trial mode, Cruger eventually discovered that General Benaag did not have or kill his wife. Despite the fact, he was captured and sealed inside the card for crimes against S.P.D.  
 ** _  
"General Benaag - a monster, who led the army to invade Sirius and kidnapped my wife. I want revenge, but as S.P.D., I bring him to justice. However, I learned that my Judgment Morpher claimed that Isinia is alive and he has nothing to do with her. This makes me worry and uncertain."_**

During one of their mission, Sky spoke and interrogated Mirloc about the enemy's ability and how to stop them before assisting the imprisoned mobster of what he required - teardrop reflection for him to escape. Despite unintentionally letting prisoner escaped, Sky temporary became the Red Ranger and fought against the mob boss. Sky arrested Mirloc for bringing justice and made his father proud of his doing and responsible.

 ** _"Mirloc - one of powerful mob boss and the murderer of Sky's father. During one of Rangers' battle against the monster, I send Sky there to interrogate the mobster for information, without telling him the truth. However, I make a terrible mistake. Mirloc escaped by hurting Sky's emotions about his father. But eventually, Sky captured the criminal as Red Ranger. Officer Tate would be proud of his son..."_**

Professor Mooney was working for Broodwing as he was inventing a powerful war machine to fight and engage the Power Rangers. Eventually, he was defeated and arrested by Kat as Kat Ranger.  
 ** _  
"Professor Mooney - Kat's former college mate and rival. He wants nothing more than to show the world that his inventions was superior and better than hers. Eventually, he lost and got arrested for helping Broodwing. The day was saved by Kat."_**

Icthior was sent to attack and defeat the Power Rangers and even Cruger himself one-by-one while stealing their badges. Eventually, he was defeated and got captured by the team.

 ** _"Icthior - my former rival and now enemy, as well as former member to S.P.D. Icthior desired nothing but to be at the top and winner. He has no honor. He defeated me and my Rangers while taking the badge as the symbol of proving that we're weakling. But we proved him wrong."_**

* * *

Power Rangers S.P.D. did their best to fight and battle against Triboonian Empire and its army from winning the battle and even trying to conquer their home, with the help of Kat and her inventions. However, as they battled and won the battles, they have discovered that Emperor Gruumm is after both materials and golds for his master plans.  
 ** _  
"Throughout many months passed, we have fought at the best against Emperor Gruumm and Triboonian Empire with everything we've got - Weapons, Transports, Arsenals, Zords and Megazords, and even the Battlizer. Even though we were victorious on each battle, we have both concerns and suspicious that Emperor Gruumm doesn't care if we win or lose because he has the materials and tools he required for his master plan. Whatever it was, we will stop him at once."_**

Receiving the news about A-Squad alive, Cruger sent B-Squad to find and rescue them. After two teams returned to Delta Base, he sent B-Squad away to Kat. He then talked with A-Squad, who revealed themselves to be agents to Emperor Gruumm. They then kidnapped and took him to their master.

 ** _"We eventually received word that A-Squad was alive. So, we sent B-Squad to rescue them. But between you and me, I have my suspicious that A-Squad is not what they appeared to be since I've sent them for war mission. So, I've sent B-Squad away because I might get captured unexpectedly. And I was right in the end."_**

Cruger was held hostage inside the cage as prisoner of war. He then heard news about his Power Rangers and S.P.D. Earth Branch were engaging and defeating both A-Squad and Broodwing's Army. Unfortunately, Piggy sold B-Squad to Emperor Gruumm as prisoners of war.

 ** _"I was held hostage and sent to Gruumm's spaceship, where I was held in prison for days I believed. I also heard some stories that A-Squad is challenging and engaging with B-Squad while Broodwing led his rebellion invaded the Delta Base. Had not B-Squad stop them both in time, our home would have been destroyed. Unfortunately, Piggy sold my pupils to Gruumm and have been imprisoned."_**

And just before Cruger and his team get executed, Piggy - dressed as Krybot - fired his gun at the enemies and saved the team. Cruger engaged and defeated his enemies and even Mora. Power Rangers S.P.D. exited and assisted their allies to fight and defend their home planet.

 ** _"Luckily, Piggy came and rescued us in time. I went after Gruumm while the Rangers returned to their home and assisted S.P.D. Forces to fight back against the Troobinian Army. Luckily, they have some help from headquarter. I have defeated and captured Mora, and now I'm finding and facing Gruumm for one last fight."_**

Cruger encountered Emperor Gruumm, where he revealed the truth that he is the figurehead and his master is the spaceship - Omni the Magnificent, and he also held his wife hostage. Cruger charged and defeated him while saving his wife.

Both Cruger and Isinia headed to the engine room, where they opened the hatch to allow Power Rangers using their S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire their powerful blasts and destroy Omni for good, and it included them as well.  
 ** _  
"That is when I discovered that Gruumm is nothing but a figurehead for his master - Omni the Magnificent or should I say - his own ship. My wife was alive too. Eventually, I quickly save her alive and defeated him. However, we have to save our home by destroying Omni and even us inside. We've found the hatch to engine room, to allow Rangers to use their S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire and destroy Omni for good. We were gone..."_**

Luckily, thanks to Cruger's quickly thinking and agility, he got himself and Isinia escaped the Omni before it got destroyed. As they both returned and regrouped with their team, they encountered Emperor Gruumm being alive and ready for the last fight.

Both Cruger and Emperor Gruumm have their last duel. It was fierce and violent fight they have for few rounds. Eventually, Cruger defeated Emperor Gruumm and arrested him. The war was over as his S.P.D. cheered wildly and gave a cry for their victory.

 ** _"Or so we thought. Isinia and me were alive, and so does Gruumm. Both of us have one last duel. Eventually, I defeated him and won the last battle. I even gave him a cut on his horn, just like what I did to his left one. I arrested him for good..."_**

* * *

"While S.P.D. are still rebuilding and restoring of what's left for Delta Base, Jack retired from being Red Ranger. And thus, Sky has been promoted to be a leader of the team. While the war is finally over, but our fight to protect Earth never ends."

Cruger took a deep breathe before sighed, "Hopefully, the legacy never dies. The world needs the best and selfless Power Rangers like my squad." He then looked at holographic clock. He gasped, "Oh no! I'm going to be late. I'd better go now."

Cruger stood up as he shut down his computer. He then headed off to see his wife now.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
John Tui: Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger  
Byran Cranston: Zordon  
Tandi Wright: Isinia Cruger


	9. Believe in Magic

**Zordon's Power Legacy #9: Believe in Magic**

 ** _"Do you believe in Magic? Because I do._**

 _ **Magic is almost like science and technology. A mysterious yet mystical life-force energy to be studied, harnessed and summoned its power for various possibilities and miracles. Some wanted to use it for good. Other used it for evil.**_

 _ **Magic is a wonderful and miraculous gift that could help and save the world and make miraculous, or even bring destruction and chaos to the world, like what Rita Repulsa did before. However, magic can be created when one must have faith and believed in it especially the power within themselves...**_

 _ **I can only hope that everyone believed and used the magic for good, not evil..."**_

Zordon, the First Founder and Mentor of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Root Core, Magic Dimension, January 2007_

Udonna - Power Rangers Mystic Forces' Mentor and also Nick Russell's mother - was cleaning some dusts off. She was assisted by both her niece Clare and her husband Leanbow. Since the last battle against Octomus the Master has ended, both magical creatures and humans are now living together peacefully and harmonically in two worlds. Five Power Rangers were hanging out at Rock Porium while Daggeron were checking and patrolling two worlds, making sure they're safe and secured.

After cleaning some messes, three of them were taking a break by having some good tea and snack of bread and biscuits.

Clare sighed, "You know what I can't believe the most? Rita Repulsa? The evil queen and wife of Lord Zedd turned to good guy and Mystic Mother. Can you believe that?"

"Yes. We also have a hard time to believe too, Clare," Udonna admitted amusingly.

Leanbow nodded, "Yes. Zordon told us that Rita Repulsa is the most evil sorceress he ever face during his youth - 10,000 years ago. He always thought that being born to evil can never be redeem and reform to good. But we were wrong."

Udonna sighed, "Yes, Leanbow. We were glad that she became the new Mystic Mother and our ally. Because if she ever get freed sooner, she and Octomus will work together and defeat us easily. We would be in trouble."

"Zordon? Who's Zordon?" Clare asked in confusion.

Udonna and Leanbow were surprise by Clare's question before they realized that she and other Rangers never seen or heard of him. They both looked at each other. They nodded firmly. They then headed towards the ancient book called Xenotome. They opened its first page.

"So, what are we looking at?" Clare asked curiously.

"I'll let Udonna to narrate the story," Leanbrow said calmly. Udonna looked at him amusingly. He smiled, "You were the Rangers' Mentor. Also, Zordon entrusted his technologies to you to use."

Udonna sighed, "You make a good point. Hopefully, it's not because you're lousy storyteller."

"Hey!" Leanbow said in annoyance.

"Anyway..." Udonna said calmly and proudly. Leanbow and Clare looked at Xenotome. The book began formed some writings in it. She cleared her throat, "Let's begin the story..."

* * *

 ** _"Before the Great Magic World, the Earth used to have magic powers in the Dark Age or King Arthur's Reign. During that age, it was peaceful and quiet. However, as time passed, the age of science and technology has arrived and taken over its reign. And knowing our magic reaching its end and no one has interest in it, our ancestors decide to leave the mortal realm. They created realm of magic, where magical creatures and magicians lived in peace and harmony. And also, no human being is aware of it until he came..."_**

 _30 years ago..._

Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron were chatting happily with each other while walking across the woodland forest. Suddenly, they heard some strange yet electrical noise. They quickly armed and readied their weapons as they suspected that some trespassers or intruders found their way inside the realm! They headed off to the open field, where they found some strange energy beams appeared before them - energy being inside the tube and humanoid robot.

"Zordon! We did it! We really did it!" The robot exclaimed happily and wildly, "It looks like the teleportation to another dimension is a success."

Zordon smiled and nodded, "Indeed, it is, Alpha-5. So, what dimension are we?"

And just Alpha-5 could answer, he yelped in surprise upon looking three people gave a loud battle cry while armed with their weapons. He screamed and panicked in fear.

"Dark Lord and his Herald of Metal, Begone!" Leanbow shouted firmly while armed with his sword, "Thou art not welcome here!"

Daggeron snarled while armed with his sword, "Leave now or prepare to be slain by our swords!"

"Aye Yi Yi Yi Yi! Please, don't hurt us!" Alpha 5 exclaimed in fear, "We mean you no harm! Please, don't hurt us! Mercy!"

And just before Leanbow and Daggeron could slam their swords down, Zordon's energy tube glowed in bright blue. It blinded and pushed two warriors back.

"Warriors of this realm, we come in peace," Zordon said firmly.

"How thy word can be true yet no lies," Leanbow demanded in anger.

Daggeron nodded, "I agreed. How can we trust thou?"

Sensing these warriors' stubbornness and ignorant to his words, Zordon sighed, "If I am an invader, I would have killed you all the moment you tried to kill me. But I don't. I could never harm such good warriors like yourselves."

Leanbow and Daggeron remained suspicious while putting their guards up as they refused to believe that Zordon is an ally. However to Udonna, she approached and looking at the energy tube, with both firm and calm looks. Zordon remained calm and firm as well. Alpha 5 was nervous and worried about it while Leanbow and Daggeron remained firm and had their guards up.

Udonna smiled, "I believe in thou." Everyone but Zordon was surprised and shocked. She turned and looked at both Leanbow and Daggeron, who were uncertain and concern. She smiled, "Don't worry, Leanbow and Daggeron. He can be trusted."

Leanbow and Daggeron were still uncertain and suspicious about it. Nevertheless, they decided to lower their weapons while looking at the event. Udonna turned and looked at Zordon. She bowed humbly before him.

"Please forgive us for being rude and scared you off," Udonna said calmly firmly, "My name is Udonna. Those men are my beloved Leanbow and his student - Daggeron. And welcome to the Realm of Magic. It's a world, where mythical and magical creatures lived and coexist. And also, you might find it surprising - there's magic and also no technology."

"I see. It's not the first time to see magic. And I loved it for good." Zordon remarked amusingly, surprising Udonna and her friends. He continued, "My name is Zordon. And this is my assistant Alpha 5. And we come in peace."

"So, why are you here? And we also overheard about teleportation. Does this involved of magic."

"No. It's a machine that helped us teleported across various dimensions."

"Machine?!" Leanbow asked in shock and anger, "You used machines?! In this magic realm, we forbid anyone use them! Having machine and science here is a curse and unforgiving sins! And therefore, you all must leave now!"

"Leanbow! Don't be rude!" Udonna scolded Leanbow angrily. He huffed in anger as he calmed down. She turned and looked at Zordon, "Forgive me, Zordon. He didn't mean it."

"It's alright. And I apologize for unintentionally use of my teleportation machine. I mean you all no offense." Zordon said calmly, "But I assure you all that machine and science are not curse."

"Could have fool us," Daggeron remarked darkly. Udonna gave Daggeron an angry looks. He cleared his throat, "My apology again..."

"Why are you all so against science and technology?" Zordon asked curiously.

Udonna sighed, "Please understand us, Zordon. During the medieval era, our ancestors have left the Earth and created this realm as our home because people chose science and technology over magic due to how effective and easy for them to use. It upsets and angered most of us that no one wants to learn magic."

"I believe using and performing magic is difficult for anyone to understand and perform."

"Yes. That is true. Is that why science and technology taken over for anyone to use it easily and get job done in time."

"That is what I believed in, Udonna." Zordon said calmly, "Science and technology is not curse, it's a gift, like magic. In fact, some magic can be used for science."

Leanbrow and Daggeron were annoyed and angered about it. Udonna hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps, you can teach us about your world's technology." Leanbow and Daggeron were in shock. Just before they could argue and protest, she interrupted, "If we want our magic to survive, we need to adapt with science and technology."

"We cannot abandon our tradition!" Leanbow protested.

"You will not," Zordon said firmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Having science and technology adapted to your magic could make strong and powerful. That I assure you. I can teach you all if you all can trust me."

Alpha 5 nodded, "Plus, we can show you more of what has happen to the Earth."

Udonna, Leanbow and Daggeron were surprise and shocked by Zordon's proposal. They looked at each other as they all wondered if they should accept it or not. Because if they do, will they able to keep their tradition and magic alive?

* * *

Udonna, Leanbow and Daggeron agreed to welcome Zordon and Alpha 5 to their magic realm. They even allowed their visitors to help and teach them about science and technology especially mixing them with magic. Though difficult and problem for the magical residents to deal with, they able to handle it well, with the help of Zordon and Alpha 5.

Eventually Zordon gave some tools and materials of 'Power Rangers' for Udonna and her friends to use and fight against the forces of evil if there ever happen.

 ** _"As skeptical and concern about using science and technology, we all agreed to learn and use them especially merging both magic and them together as one. And it really worked well. Zordon helped and taught us everything about using magic and tricks, and he even gave us his 'Power Rangers Project', six crystals and technology. He told us that these kind of arsenals are to be used for fighting the forces of evil. I highly doubt there is."_**

Leanbrow and Udonna got married and eventually have a baby - named Bowen. Daggeron became the baby's godfather and mentor to train him to be a warrior and magic user. Their homeworld was in peace. Everyone enjoyed it.

 ** _"Nevertheless, Leanbow and I got married and even have a baby, whom we named him Bowen. We even named Daggeron as his godfather and mentor. Our magic realm was in peace. No sign of troubles. Until he came..."_**

Octomus appeared as he led his army of Morlocks to invade and attack the Magic Realm. In response; Leanbrow gathered the bravest and strongest warriors and magicians including Daggeron, Udonna, Zordon and Alpha 5 for the fight against the invaders.

 ** _"Octomus the Master, came out of nowhere, attacked our realm. He led the undead and demonic army of Morlocks. His desire is to turn all goodness from both magical and mortal realm to darkness, and even enslaved all the living and creatures into their slaves. And so, we fought and battled against the forces of evil. Zordon and Alpha helped and assisted us in the battle."_**

Leanbrow and the forces of Good Magic fought and battled against Morlocks for a long war. And eventually, they have managed to banish then to the Pit. However, Udonna lost so many people she loved - Leanbrow, Daggeron, her sister and her son. They all gone now.

Aftermath of war, Zordon and Alpha 5 teleported and returned to Angel Groove. Undonna was alone as she do what she can to protect both worlds and even look after her niece Clare.

 ** _"The war was indeed fierce and harsh. Eventually, we all managed to defeat and banish Octomus and his Morlocks behind the Pit. However, we pay the heavy price to gain victory - I've lost my husband, my friend, my sister and my son. Zordon and Alpha 5 eventually left and returned to Angel Groove to protect it. All I have left is Clare - my niece. And now it is our duty to protect our home and Briarwood."_**

20 years later, Undonna discovered the prophecy that will help and save the world. She then found and recruited five teenagers from Briarwood to become Power Rangers Mystic Force. She even became their mentor and advisor to train and teach them about using magic and tricks as they were now battling the Morlock Army, coming out from the Pit. They have to do what they can to stop Octomus the Master from escaping and rising to his full power for completing his ambition.

 ** _"However, there was a prophecy that involved five teenagers from Briarwood will come and save both magic and their worlds from the Morlocks. And it did. Rita Repulsa became the Mystic Mother of all Goodness Magic after she was purified and reformed into good._**

 _ **20 years later, I have found five brave and compassionate heroes from Briarwood when I tested their hearts and desires. I enlisted and recruited them as new Power Rangers Mystic Force. We're now facing the Morlocks, who have managed to breakthrough the Pit while their master still trapped inside. And we must do what we can to halt and prevent him escape and fulfill his ambition."**_

* * *

Outside of Root Core, Undonna watched both Power Rangers Mystic Force were performing their training and having fun with each other. Leanbow and Daggeron were watching the event.

For few days, Nick was training through both magic and swordsmanship fight with Daggeron and Leanbrow especially he was using the Fire Heart Battlelizer. Knowing he wasn't match for his father and mentor, his friends were cheering and supporting him to overcome his struggles. He stood up firmly as he readied for a spar. He charged and engaged both Leanbrow and Daggeron.

 ** _"Nick Russell or known to me - my lost son Bowen, the Red Mystic Ranger and Leader of Mystic Force. At first, I've thought I've lost my son during the Great War. But it turns out that he was being transported to the Earth, where Russell Family took and raised him as part of their family. And the moment I saw him, I didn't realize Nick is my son Bowen. But nevertheless, I'm glad he's part of Mystic Rangers. Be thankful that he has some good friends, otherwise, he can easily give up or even have believe in magic. My son can be quite impulsive and headstrong warrior. But he is brave and friendly. He once reminds me of my husband so much."_**

While watching the event, V was playing her DJ Jockey and listening to her rock'n'roll music. She whistled and cheered wildly of hearing her favorites, and even letting her friends to hear it. While listening to her music, she was using her magic to practice and improved her power as well.

 ** _"Vida 'V' Rocca - The Pink Mystic Ranger of the Team. Funny thing is that she hated pink color. Despite her dislike, she's willing to fight and help her teammates. She loved playing DJ Jockey as both her hobby and job for Rock Porium. She's quite tomboyish girl when it comes to fighting and protective of her private stuffs, mostly DJ Jockey. She is also kind and generous, and even protective to both her friends and family."_**

Xander hummed happily and calmly as he was too busy of looking at the mirror, and sometimes lazily ordered his teammates to deal with their daily job and practicing their magic. Whenever he was too busy worrying about his looks, his teammates came and surprised him by scaring him off or Daggeron came and dragged him to do his practice for magic.

 ** _"Xander Bly - the charming Green Mystic Ranger. When comes to a big fight, he preferred to introduced himself and talk a way out of it - good or bad. Good effort but not a great idea to befriend with someone, who is really trying to kill you. He also worried about his charming looks and appearance, as well as oblivious to anything else, and sometimes arrogantly put the work on his teammates than doing it by himself. Nevertheless, he admits his mistakes and help them. He's actually a good and nice young man."_**

During he magic practice, Maddie worked very hard and determined to improve and get the right spell. When she has free time, she recorded her friends and their activities, with her recording camera. When Nick was alone about feeling upset about his failures or pressured about being the Chosen One, she approached and have a chat with him. Seeing and talking with her, it makes him feel better. And to her, she felt closure and happy with him.  
 ** _  
"Madison Rocca or Maddie - V's younger sister and the Blue Mystic Ranger. She is quite shy and timid especially not open to anyone or strangers. But in her heart, she is very compassionate and kindhearted especially helping her friends. She loved recording camera on her friends and their activities as her memoirs. She is the true reason of making my son to befriend with them and become the Ranger as well. In fact, I can tell that those two are in love with each other. Ironically, their elements are quite opposite to each other."_**

Chip was reading the Xenotome Book and Magic Spell Books about what he can do with magic spells or dealing with mythical creatures. When it comes to archery and training, Daggeron came and trained him to be the best as the knight and warrior.

 ** _"Charlie 'Chip' Thorn - Yellow Mystic Ranger. Other than being a comic book, supernatural and fairy tale geek; he's actually the first person to believe in magic and became the Ranger. He is very cheerful and always eager to learn. However, he is more than just a geek, he's good at chess, archery and even a member to COUNTV - Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires (I have no idea if it's real or not). Other than his cheerfulness, he gets serious when it involved his friends in danger."_**

Leanbow and Daggeron smiled as they faced each other. They bowed humbly. They both armed with their own swords as they're ready for the duel. As the leaf swiftly and gently landed on the ground, they both charged and began sparring against each other fiercely and determinedly.  
 ** _  
"Daggeron - Leanbrow's student and my dearest friend, and even Bowen's godfather and mentor. At first, I thought he and Calindor were killed during the Great War. But it turns out that he was alive and cursed as a frog. And thank to Maddie's kiss, he returned to normal. Other than his bravery, honorable and humble; Daggeron is very strict and serious with both battles and training with Rangers. And believe me, he doesn't take students being lazy and not taking their duty serious._**

Leanbow - my beloved husband. I thought I've lost him when he sacrificed himself to banish the Morlocks and their master in the Pit. However, I didn't realize is that he returns as the servant to Octomus - ruthless and coldhearted yet calm and serious Koragg the Knight Wolf, however, retained his honor and valor. And thanks to us, we've managed to free and brought him back to us. Thank to the Mystic Mother, my family are together again."

Inside the Root Core, Undonna was training and teaching Clare about magic spells and tricks. However, her niece often gets mess up of using her magic.

 ** _"Clare - my clumsy yet dedicated and compassionate niece to my late sister - the Gatekeeper, who sacrificed her life and power to seal the gate. Clare is very helpful. And I know that one day, she would become a powerful sorceress, like her mother and me."_**

At Rock Porium, Toby greeted and deal with some customers while showing and explaining to the customers about what the music can do or who are the singers or the bands played the songs.

 ** _"Toby - the owner of Rock Porium. He is quite oblivious to Power Rangers' activities but thinking them were having break or emergency. However, he's truly a reliable ally for providing an advice to the Rangers about their daily life and struggles, or even solving the puzzle. He was oblivious to magic and Power Rangers until one incident, he discovered it."_**

Inside the Lamp, Jenji hummed happily as he was reading and sleeping on his bed as he wanted nothing to do with anything, unless his friends needed him.

 ** _"Jenji - Daggeron's genie and friend. Though talkative and cowardly genie cat, he is a good friend and ally as he was willing to make up his mistakes and help his friends, despite the danger he has to face with."_**

Phineas and Leelee were chatting about their personal lives and even exploring across the magical forest. They smiled happily as they're not alone and glad to have each other's company.

 ** _"Phineas - the Goblin-Troll hybrid, who is responsible for saving and sending my son to safety zone. He is not bright comic relief and often like to surprise us like 'pop goes the weasel', his advice and help are quite reliable to the Rangers when facing dangerous situation. He does loved hugging everyone._**

 _ **Leelee - Necrolai's daughter and a Vampire Hybrid. At first, she is quite mysterious yet mischievous and selfish brat, who would do anything to break Power Rangers' team spirit and friendship apart. But because of her being mistreated and feeling miserable and alone, she turned on her mother and helped us for rescuing me and getting my wand back."**_

* * *

The army of Morlocks roared wildly and crazily as they all charged and attacked on both Magical and Earth. They were all guided and led by Morlocks' Generals and Monsters such as Morticon, Imperius and Ten Terrors. Power Rangers Mystic Force have arrived on either both worlds as they all charged and unleashed the magical powers on their enemies, with everything they have.  
 ** _  
"Morlocks - an ancient dark monstrous army or known as Forces of Darkness, whom we fought and battled against during the Great War. Their ambition is to conquer both realms and enslave them as their slaves especially feeding good magic for their Master to feast. They're quite and powerful to deal with especially their elite generals like Barbarian Beasts and Ten Terrors. Their army is made up of zombified minions Hidiacs and commanding officers Styxoids._**

And during the Great War, they were all defeated and banished to the Pit, thanks to Leanbrow and my sister. However, a few escaped and entered both realm. They will do what they can to free and bring their Master back. We cannot allow it. We won't."

Watching the event from his magical portal, Octomus snarled in anger and furious that his minions and generals continued failed him and unable to free him. Nevertheless, he smirked darkly and evilly as if he has already had some plans or expecting something good coming to hum. He remained patient and calm, waiting for the right time to rise and strike his enemies down for good.

 ** _"Octomus the Master - Leader and Master of his Morlocks. While he was trapped in the Pit, he contacted his minions via White Portal to ensure that they were doing their duty and do not make mistakes or even dare to fail him. He is the responsible of turning my husband into mindless servant. I'd never forgive him for that. He's a true ruthless and remorseless sadistic monster, who takes pleasure of tormenting his victims mentally and physically. And the only think he desire the most is destruction of good magic and bringing darkness to the world."_**

Morticon roared in anger as he charged and challenged Power Rangers Mystic Force. Whenever he lost the battle of even get tricked and betrayed by his own comrades, he lost his temper by blowing his steam and smashing anything to vent his anger out.

 ** _"Morticon - a ruthless and headstrong but short-tempered warrior, who is very dedicated and loyal to his Master. He also has some trust problem with Koragg, whom he believed is the traitor because of honor, and trapped inside the pit."_**

Necrolai and her spy flying bat flocked and flew across the Briarwood as she was spying and gathering lots of information and details about her enemies. Once she found them, she reported back to her masters and mistresses about her findings.  
 ** _  
"Necrolai - Leelee's mother and Queen of all Vampires. A sinister yet cold and cunning Morlock Spy, who spied on her enemies and getting information for her leaders to know. Despite her being a dangerous threat to us, she is nothing but a pawn and messenger to her masters. Despite her cruelty, I was told that she cared for her daughter. I'm actually surprised by that..."_**

Sitting on his throne seat, Imperius chuckled evilly and darkly as he has some brilliant plans to defeat and destroy Power Rangers especially taking revenge on Daggeron, whom he is jealous and angry with especially he hated being honor.

 ** _"Imperius/Calindor - former student to Leanbrow and now a traitor. Calindor tried to kidnap and kill my son because he wants more power and succession to Leanbrow. Thanks to Daggeron, he was defeated and turned into stone. However, he was rescued and resurrected into Imperius after the defeat of Morticon. The once kind friend has turned into a manipulative, cunning and ruthless Morlock General Imperius. Despite that and his calmness, Imperius does not have honor or loyalty to his Master and wanted to get rid of him."_**

Four fearsome warriors stood before Power Rangers Mystic Force as they ruthlessly and fiercely fought and engaged them. If not for their Mystic Legend Armor and Mystic Lion Staffs, they would have been defeated and everything would have been lost.

 ** _"Barbarian Beasts - a group of fearsome and powerful warriors of four, whom were summoned by Imperius to fight against us. They're truly strong for us to deal with. Four members were a wise yet ruthless samurai monster Warmax, cold and cunning skeleton-like tormentor bird Shrieker, headstrong and loyal abomination snow monster 50 Below & cold and cunning fierce dog-like monster Fightoe."_**

One-by-one, Power Rangers Mystic Force came across and challenged the most powerful yet elite guards to their masters - Ten Terrors. And each of them have proven themselves to be powerful and dangerous opponent to deal with. Nevertheless, they have overcome and defeated them except Itassis and Matoombo, who possessed heart and never want to fight.

 ** _"Ten Terrors - The Master's most powerful elite guards, who shared their purposes as others - bring their Master to their realm. As powerful and ruthless they can be, they all followed Laws of Darkness - chosen by Stone of Judgment to fight and challenge his enemies. And those who dare to defy the law shall be have dire consequence. They're indeed powerful and fierce opponents we ever face._**

 _ **A headstrong lava monster warrior Magma, a cold and ruthless metal hunter Oculous, the sly and cunning humanoid snake Serpentina, short-tempered and impenetrable dragon warrior Megahorn, a gluttony lazy frog-like monster Hekatoid, a sneaky and cunning Wyvern Warrior Gekkor, puffer humanoid warrior with a kindhearted heart - Matoombo, intellectual and noble sphinx-like warrior Itassis, a coldhearted lancing knight Black Lance, and a loyal and fierce strong humanoid fish-like warrior Sculpin."**_

* * *

Over days and months, Power Rangers Mystic Force have put everything they have to fight and defeat Octomus and his Army of Morlocks especially preventing them from freeing their master to escape from the Pit.  
 ** _  
"Fighting the Morlocks hasn't been easy especially the enemies grew in their ranks such as Imperius and Ten Terrors. But no matter how strong and powerful they are, we will not stop or accept defeat until we stop them and their Master from rising. We must learn and use every spells, Zords and tricks we need. The fate of both magical and mortal realm are depending on us. We cannot fail."_**

During their final battles, Power Rangers Mystic have suffered lots of defeats when the Octomus has escaped and used Matoomba as his vessel. The consequences were too great for them to handle - losing so many allies and weapons especially Mystic Mother was killed. Sculpin kidnapped and taken Undonna hostage.

 ** _"However, there were things we were not prepare - Octomus had returned by choosing Matoomba as his vessel, my son turned into mindless cold Koragg before returned to us and also the monster has stolen most of good magic and even destroy the Mystic Mother. And the worse is we're losing the war and many losses - so many allies were all gone, Leanbow and Daggeron were defeated, all of our Zords were destroyed and even me got captured and held hostage."_**

Undonna was trapped inside the cage as she wondered and feared for her apprentices' safety and survival. She felt that everything is lost.

 ** _"I feared that Power Rangers do not have courage and strength to stand up and fight Octomus. There was no hope. But I'm glad I was wrong."_**

Necrolai and Itassis arrived and defeated Sculpin, and eventually rescued her. By the time they returned to Briarwood, they have not only found Power Rangers Mystic Force are still standing up and willing to fight, but also more good things have happened - Mystic Mother survived and gave magic to everyone, Necrolai turned to human, Leanbow and Daggeron returned to life, and finally Toby and Phineas rallied and united their kind to fight and support the Power Rangers.

With their help, Power Rangers Mystic Force unleashed their full and maximum power of good magic to overload and defeat Octomus the Master's taste for magic, eventually freeing Matoomba from him. Peace has been restored and returned to both magical and mortal realms. Both kind are becoming friends and living together.

 ** _"Thanks to Nercolai and Itassis, they defeated Sculpin and saved me. And more good news have come, Mystic Mother survived the attack and gave good magic for everyone and even us to use especially resurrecting Leanbow and Daggeron. To my surprise, Toby and Phineas gathered their own kind to stand up and fight against the Master. Necrolai also turned to good._**

 _ **And because of these people and their strength of believe in magic and miracle, our magic and power has been restored and defeated the Master by overloading him with more magic, as well as freeing Matoombo. The Great War has finally ends. Both Magical and Mortal Realm are open to each other and became friends. Peace has return..."**_

* * *

Undonna has finished her story, while looking at both Leanbow and Clare, who also smiled happily as well. Both Nick's biological parents gave each other a passionate kiss while leaving Clare to sigh happily about it.

"I loved happy endings. I wonder if Nick is gonna confess his love for Maddie. I'm pretty sure they both loved each other a lot."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Peta Rutter: Udonna  
Byran Cranston: Zordon  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Alpha 5  
Chris Graham: Leanbow  
Antonia Prebble: Clare  
John Tui: Daggeron


	10. Animal Spirit

**Author's Note:**

You're probably expecting me to do 'Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive', not! That season was kinda lame and not quite interesting. The casts were okay except the Blue Ranger - kinda annoying and even a henchman. And also, the continuity with the rest is kinda off a bit, and so I skipped it and do the Jungle Fury.

* * *

 **Zordon's Power Legacy #10: Animal Spirit**

 ** _"Martial Arts, such as Kung Fu, Wushu, Karate and more of them, are more than fighting; but also the means of self-defense and protecting the weak yet innocents. But behind its true concept is to bring discipline and enlightenment to find an inner peace to him or herself, and also learn to let go of the past, vengeance and despair._**

 _ **However, there are those who are evil and cruel, used martial arts to fulfill their selfish ambitions, even it means bringing harm and destruction to the world.**_

 _ **That is why the martial arts must be taught and used wisely for good and making a better world. And more importantly, our spirit is also stronger and equal our physical, as long we never give up from the fight. That is part of Power Rangers."**_

Zordon, The First Founder and Mentor of Power Rangers

* * *

 _Jungle Karma Pizza, Ocean Bluff,_

After a long day working for pizza, Robert James a.k.a. RJ sighed as he was taking a seat on his comforting mechanical sofa. And at the same time, he was stretching himself out.

"Man... I'd never thought that I'd be so tired," RJ said in exhaustion. He sighed before looking at TV screen. With the flick of his remote control, he watched some TV monitors as he was checking on his hometown's safety. But so far no danger. He sighed, "No sign of rogue animal spirits or Rinshi Warriors."

RJ sighed in relief, "Good. That's all I need - more vacation for me."

As RJ was stretching himself before leaning against his chair's, he yelped as he dropped and fell off from it. He dropped and fell on the couple of tapes and DVDs. He groaned in pain as he rubbed gently on his head. He then noticed a familiar DVD with the note of 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury'.

"Hey, what do we have here?" RJ asked amusingly as he picked the DVD up. He looked at it carefully. He smiled, "If it isn't my old tape, I haven't check it out for a long time." He hummed amusingly, "It might be fun to watch it again especially meeting with Zordon. He's kinda fun guy."

RJ chuckled amusingly as he put the tape into TV Monitor's DVD Player. All of his monitor revealed all the scenes of RJ's adventures with Power Rangers Jungle Fury.

"Show Time..."

* * *

 _Summer 1995, Angel Grooves..._

 _"Ah yes... I remember this scene. This sets where me and Dom graduated from Phai Zhuq Academy and I even gain my own stripes for becoming the Master at its Temple. Everyone and even Master Swoop and Master Mao were proud and happy with me and my hard-work, but not my dad. He got issues with me for not following his footstep. I'll tell that part later."_ RJ narrated, _"But point is that after my graduation, me and Dom were taking a long good vacation at Angel Grooves. I was told that place got some awesome restaurant or juice bar called Angel Groove Youth Center. I heard that they've got some cool food especially one I liked the most - pizza!"_

RJ and Dom were at the Angel Groove Youth Center as they both celebrating their graduation and earning the stripes. Well, it's only for RJ since Dom was a washout and never made to be master despite some achievement he has make. Nevertheless, they all enjoyed eating their celebration until earthquake shaken the whole place. People screamed and cried in fear and concern as they ran out and panicked in fear.

RJ and Dom yelped in concern and surprise. They quickly escaped where they found two Chinese-Themed Megazords engaging and battling with Nimrod. Both Pai Zhuq Students were in shock and confuse.

"Wow! Are those Dai Shi's Monsters?!" Dom asked in surprise and shock, "I thought all of the monsters are destroyed and gone?!"

RJ shrugged, "No idea. And whatever that thing is, it's a bad news, dude. We need to do something."

And just before RJ and Dom could do anything, they both got teleported by strange powerful lights. They have been transported to another place.

* * *

Emerged out from the brightened lights, RJ and Dom appeared out of nowhere. They both dropped to the ground hard. They groaned and moaned in pain.

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Dom asked in annoyance.

RJ groaned, "No idea. If I'd become Grandmaster, I'd never wanted to build that stupid device to make me go one to another place. It sprained my back!"

"Hey! My teleportation device is not stupid!" The robotic voice exclaimed in anger, scaring RJ and Dom at once. They turned and found a humanoid robot before them. They armed and readied to fight. He yelped, "Not again! Don't hurt me! I'm harmless robot!"

And just before they could do anything, the human's face-like energy appeared before them. He spoke, "Masters of Phai Zhuq, stand down!"

Both RJ and Dom were surprised and shocked as they stand and calmed down. RJ spoke, "Okay, dude. I'll ask. Who are you?!"

"And how do you know about The Order of the Claw?!" Dom demanded in anger.

"Remain calm. I am Zordon. I am your friend. I've known about Phai Zhuq for a long time because I was once their allies during the Beast War especially they helped me face-off both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," Zordon explained calmly, "And also, I used those Zords based on their Chinese Culture's Mythical Creatures - Dragon, Phoenix, Lion, Unicorn, Griffon and White Tiger."

"Unicorn? Griffon?" Dom asked in shock and concern. The glowing globe turned on and glowed as it revealed the picture of all Zords. He was in shock upon looking at both blue and yellow Zords. He hissed, "Uh, Zordon, about those two 'Zords', they're not actually Unicorn and Griffon. They're Tianma or Winged Horse and Qilin - Asian Chimera."

RJ nodded, "Yeah. They really don't like Unicorn and Griffon."

"They don't?! Really?!" Alpha 5 asked in surprise as he looked at the glowing globe. He hummed in surprise, "To be honest, they almost looked like one from Ancient Greek!"

"They're not Greek!" RJ and Dom exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "They're Chinese!"

Zordon sighed, "I apologize for this inconvenience, gentleman. And to be honest, Phai Zhuq did not inform me about their creatures. But I do know that they were part of their clan to face off against Dai Shi and his army."

"Really?!" RJ and Dom asked in surprise.

Zordon nodded in confirmation. RJ sighed, "Okay, aside of our mythical beasts, so why do you bring us here for?"

"This involved of Dai Shi," Zordon said firmly, "And I feared that he may escaped and take revenge on his enemies - the Humans. And we must prevent his rise of power and revenge on our home."

"Okay. You're joking, right? Dai Shi has been locked up for 10,000 years. There's no way he could have escaped," Dom said confidently.

Zordon sighed, "I wouldn't give my hopes up. I thought the same about Rita Repulsa but she escaped. But that is the reason why I prepared the Power Rangers Program to fight and defend the Earth and universe from her and her masters."

"So, you'd think it might happen to Dai Shi?" RJ asked in concern. Zordon nodded in confirmation. RJ sighed, "Alright, what can we do?"

Zordon cleared his throat. Alpha 5 brought the case of materials and technologies. He spoke firmly and calmly, "You'll need weapons and powers to fight off Dai Shi. And this is your Power Rangers Program for Pai Zhuq. Dai Shi will not underestimate his enemies. You must prepare for it. Choose anyone that is worthy to the program. I wish you luck."

RJ and Dom looked at each other for the moment before they nodded in understanding. They approached and took the case. They both bowed humbly before Zordon and Alpha 5, who did the same gesture before them. And just before they could leave, they heard the loud teleportation noise. They all turned and found six Chinese-Themed Kung Fu Power Rangers stood before them.

RJ and Dom looked surprise and amazed of what they were looking at. They spoke one word about meeting Power Rangers.

"Wow..."

* * *

RJ and Dom returned to Phai Zhuq Temple, where they told the Masters about Zordon's message and warning. They all agreed and assigned RJ to handle the preparation of fight back against Dai Shi. Dom headed for his journey about finding his 'purpose'.  
 ** _  
"After meeting Power Rangers, both me and Dom got inspired and amazed by them. And so, we brought Zordon's message and technology for Phai Zhuq. And let's just said that the Order are a-okay with the plans, they also worried about Dai Shi's plan to return and escape for revenge and war against the humanity. So, they left me in-charge to prepare and battle against him. But Master Mao was quite annoyed when Zordon called 'Tianma' and 'Qilin' - 'Unicorn' and 'Griffon'."_**

While he was working on Power Rangers Jungle Fury Program and Technologies especially channeling animal spirits on their powers, RJ opened his own restaurant for both funding and cover-up on his project. His Jungle Karma Pizza became famous as everyone loved eating his pizzas, thanks to Ernie providing and teaching him about making pizzas.

 ** _"But I wasn't bothered by it. Dom went for travelling to find his 'purpose' since he felt he's not ready for it and I'm still working on technology to channel his powers. I did my best to prepare for Dai Shi by building the Morphing Grid for Power Rangers with their armors, weapons and channeling their animal spirits for power and even turned into Zords or formed together into Megazords. And trust me, building Zords is way harder and problem for me to work on._**

And at the same time, I'm building my own restaurant called Jungle Karma Pizza. Thank you, Ernie for making me the best and delicious pizzas I ever taste. And my place got famous. Everyone loved eating pizzas."

RJ encountered three Phai Zhuq students, who were looking and seeking for their 'master' to help them due to Dai Shi escaped. Thus, he agreed and helped them to fight Dai Shi by giving them Solar Morphers, Weapons, Technologies and even taught them all the moves and tricks he knew, and he also provide information to them about what they're dealing with. He is not only their master and teacher, but also Wolf Ranger.

Power Rangers Jungle Fury stood before the large army of Rinshi Warriors and Evil Spiritual Rinshi Monsters, especially when they're all led by Dai Shi.  
 ** _  
"I was enjoying working and relaxing for my pizza until three students from Phai Zhuq came and look for the masters. They looked worried like Dai Shi escaped. Which it turns out that he did escape. And so, I show my true colors to them. I did whatever I can to help and teach them about our martial art skills, animal spirit, abilities, weapons and everything they need to fight and defend their new home - Ocean Bluff as Power Rangers Jungle Fury. And for me, I'm their master and Wolf Ranger for his Spirit of Courage. I loved being a Ranger! Yeah!"_**

* * *

Casey invited his friends and masters to the dojo, where he demonstrated his teaching and training his students about martial arts and its morality. He was proud and happy to see his students did their best, and he's willing to help them if they do wrong or bullying one or another.

 ** _"The Strength of Tiger or Red Tiger Ranger: Casey Rhodes - new cub and recruit to Phai Zhuq Order is now the leader of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Let me be honest with you all, he's still very green to the team and hero's stuffs. With the masters and friends, he got himself improved with his martial arts and fighting skills! This kid's really got some moves, courage and a heart, and also becoming wise and good teacher like me. He's a really good friend."_**

After finishing his teaching and training students, Casey turned and let Theo to teach the students by explaining and talking about martial arts history, moves and morality. Though students were bored with his teaching methods, it annoyed and angered Theo that he showed off his Jaguar and Swoop Moves, which impressed and amused them.  
 ** _  
"The Stealth of Jaguar or Blue Jaguar Ranger: Theodore 'Theo' Martin - uptight, disciplined and smart student from Phai Zhuq Order. And you could say that he's a perfect, serious and hardworking student especially clean his messes and never break the rules or laws. But he's still a student and still got lessons to learn, like his friends. Did I mention that Theo got crush on Lily? I know it since they got to my pizza!"_**

Theo led Lily to teach the students. Instead of training them martial arts, she taught and trained them about dancing and singing especially to overcome their fears of little creatures or anything else. The students cheered and laughed happily as they enjoyed having fun with her. Both Casey and Theo laughed amusingly to see them liking her.

 ** _"The Speed of Cheetah or Yellow Cheetah Ranger: Lily Chillman - carefree and confident girl. She's quite a good dancer I'd tell ya, but also a confident and outgoing tough girl since she's also from Phai Zhuq Order and also a friend to Theo too. To Lily, she will do anything to help her friends and keeping safe of her home. Plus, Lily also has feelings to Theo. Seriously, don't they tell each other about their feelings before coming to me?"_**

Dom takes his turn to teach the students. Unlike others, he chatted and talked about his adventures from travelling across the countries and having fun with them as well. The students cheered and laughed happily about his adventures.

 ** _"The Power of Rhino or Rhino Ranger - Dominic 'Dom' Hargan. He's an old friend and classmate of mine when we were at Phai Zhuq Order. Unlike me, he didn't get his stripes and become the master. Master Mao thinks that Dom has another purpose, which Dom thinks so too. So, he left the Order to find his purpose for almost 6 years. Until one day, he came and join my team. Yeah, Dom maybe a friendly practical joker and lazy slacker; but once he gets into the game, this rhino is ready to rumble and fight! Don't screw the rhino, dude! Seriously, don't!"_**

Fran chatted with RJ about what Phai Zhuq Order is about and begging him to teach her about martial art skills, even though he's against it because she's a slow learner and get hurt easily.  
 ** _  
"Fran is my favorite customer, worker and a friend. At first, she has no idea of what's going on and thinking we're just taking a long break for 'emergency' until she stumble upon my stuffs. Seriously, my privacy, man! Either way, she may not be brave and smart girl like any of us but she's really kind and supportive especially standing up for her friends."_**

Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn smiled happily and proudly of seeing their students training new students. In spiritual form; the deceased Master Mao, Master Guin, Master Lope and Master Rilla were impressed and proud of their students as well. Three former students from Phai Zhuq Order are becoming the masters.

 ** _"Meet Phai Zhuq Masters, who are surprisingly 10,000 years old warriors and fought Dai Shi during the Beast War. And they also known Zordon for quite sometimes too. So, meet strict and stoic Master Mao, stubborn but friendly Master Phant, my favorite serious and calm Master Swoop, me and my dad uptight and serious Master Finn didn't get along but we're cool now after I show my wolf spirit, and also three deceased masters - Master Guin, Master Lope and Master Rilla."_**

* * *

Dai Shi or Jarrod summoned and donned his Black Lion Armor. Camille appeared and donned her armors as well. He gave a loud roar as he led the army of Rinshi Beasts and Warriors to charge and attack Ocean Bluff. While they were attacking the humans, Power Rangers Jungle Fury arrived and engaged the enemies fiercely and determinedly to protect their home from danger.

 ** _"Yeah, quite cliche, I know. When you're a Power Ranger, you'll always have a bad guy and a villain to deal with. None other than Dai Shi - the big bad of all Rinshi Warriors and Rogue Martial Art Warriors. And they want one thing in their mind - animals rule the humanity and Earth, with their iron fists. But thanks to Phai Zhuq Order and Zordon, we beaten and win the Beast War. Most of them are dead for good while Dai Shi was imprisoned for 10,000 years until he escaped, thanks to one angry student._**

And now this student became the vessel for Dai Shi to possess until his power and body restored. And to do that, he needs a lot of fears to empower and increase his power. And so, he sent both Rinshi Warriors and Rinshi Beasts to deal with us. And man, those guys are tough!"

Jarrod was sitting down as he was meditating calmly while his body glowed in darkly for peace and quiet. When he was bored, he trained himself to strengthen his power and talents if he wanted to deal and destroy his enemies. Inside Jarrod's body, Dai Shi hissed in anger yet amusingly as he can feel fear energies empowering and increasing his powers and restoring his body. He chuckled evilly and darkly as he can't wait to get his revenge.

 ** _"Dai Shi is one ancient evil. And don't mess with him like any villains you've seen, dude. This monster maybe nine-headed dragon monster, but he is not nice. He is very evil, cold and ruthless because he expected nothing but all Rinshi Beasts to obey him with no question and loyalty, bringing humans' fear to empower him and of course destroy and rule the humanity._**

But since his body is destroyed, he used Jarrod to be his host until he regain his full power. Jarrod was a young recruit when I'm an apprentice. Jarrod's spirit is Black Lion. This kid is actually nice and obedient kid, who loved Kung Fu and doing good deeds. But because the power and rising up through ranks, he let it get to his head. He became a jerk to anyone and even let Dai Shi escape and possessed him. Once he got possessed by that evil spirit, Jarrod is long gone and become evil. Or so I thought..."

Camille was watching and looking at Dai Shi. She looked concern and curious as she wondered and questioned her loyalty and concerns of still serving under her master. She can't help but falling in-love with Jarrod than Dai Shi. Flit, on the other hand, was buzzing around her. This annoyed her to slap him off from disturbing her.

 ** _"Camille is Dai Shi's most trusted and loyal servant, who stands by his side and do anything to help him. Like lizards and reptile; Camille is quite cunning, sly and manipulative chameleon warrior. But according to Lily, there's some good in her like helping Dai Shi and protecting him or even repaying the debt to Lily for teaching her about standing up. And to my surprise, Camille is in love with her boss - Jarrod or Dai Shi. I wonder..."_**  
 ** _  
Flit - a referee and Camille's formed enemy to friend. This guy used to be a human and enemy to Dai Shi, but lost a fight to her. And he became her slave. I won't say that he's quite evil. He's just doing his job to obey his masters. Even so, he's a good friend for helping me twice - overcoming my evil spirit and saving my dad's Crystal Eye to free him."_**

Power Rangers Jungle Fury fought and engaged with the Five Fingers of Poison, who have proven themselves worthy opponents for them to defeat. Eventually, the Power Rangers managed to overcome and defeat them one-by-one except Naja, who was killed by Camille for treason against Dai Shi.  
 ** _  
"The Five Fingers of Poison are nasty and tough bad guys to deal with because they specialized with poisons and tricks to beat us down. They're kinda like Chess's Rook to Dai Shi. There were five of them - brutal and ruthless cobra Naja, the cunning and sly lizard Gakko, hotheaded and exciting centipede Rentipede, dumb but durable Toady and stylish dancing Stingerella."_**

Carnisoar and Jellica helped assisting and training Dai Shi to regain and strengthened his lost power as he was ready to fight and engage the Power Rangers. Grizzaka defeated and overthrown Dai Shi due to him possessed human vessel for him to use. Two Overlords supported Grizzaka as their leader. Eventually, all three of them were killed - Carnisoar and Grizzaka were defeated by Power Rangers Jungle Fury while Jellica was killed for treason.

 ** _"Overlords are like Dai Shi's Knights. And trust me, these guys are tougher and stronger too especially they're very cruel and ruthless as Dai Shi. Tey were killed during the Beast War. And thanks to Naja's talons of life, they're back and become Dai Shi's teachers. Carnisoar of Sky is one tough and cruel evil hawk to deal with especially breaking rules and doesn't care about good deeds. Jellica of Water - real slippery, sly and manipulative jellyfish witch. Grizzaka of Earth is one angry hot tempered bear to deal with. Hate to be on their bad sides."_**

Phantom Beasts stood and bowed before Dai Shi. Three of them give their powerful golden powered energies to Dai Shi and Camille in reaching their next levels - The Phantom Beast King and Phantom Phoenix Warrior. After their greatest defeat during the Beast War, they pledged their allegiance to Dai Shi as their newly king and leader of Phantom Beasts. However, Whiger turned on his master due to his failure for not defeating Red Ranger and did a good deed for his newly friends before his death.

 ** _"Phantom Beasts are Dai Shi's archnemesis and enemies during the Beast War. And these guys hated his guts a lot. But because of their fighting against each other, the Phantom Beasts are gone. And trust me, these guys are ten times worse and powerful than Overlords especially they specialized in golden power-like Rinzin. There were eight of Phantom Beast Generals. Luckily, only three are back - the fierce fighting Avalon Dragon leader Scorch, sneaky and sly snapping turtle Snapper & proud but humble and honorable Whiger. In fact, Whiger was the only Phantom Beast to become good..."_**

* * *

Power Rangers Jungle Fury fought and battled against the army of Dai Shi's while protecting and defending both Ocean Bluff and citizens. Though it was hard and difficult for them to overcome, Power Rangers get more help and training from both Phai Zhuq Masters and gaining more weapons, arsenals and Animal Spiritual Zords to fight back. They have overcome the odds and weakened Dai Shi's army and warriors.

 ** _"I'm telling you one thing about being Power Rangers. Tough job! Fighting Rinshi Warriors and Rinshi Beasts is one thing but fighting the vanguards and generals like Five Fingers of Poison, Overlords and even Phantom Beasts - pain to my butt! But thanks to my technologies and my masters' teachings and training Power Rangers, we become stronger and powerful especially gaining more help and Animal Spirit Zords, we fight back and win!"_**

RJ brought Casey, Theo and Lily to Phai Zhuq Academy for taking and passing the tests. Theo and Lilly did it but not Casey due to RJ and his masters have special test for him to take.

 ** _"After their long journey; it was time for Casey, Theo and Lily to take their tests. Theo and Lily passed and got their stripes but no Casey. I wouldn't blame my dad for not considering him to pass the tests because Casey still has one test to pass. It's something that all of us and even Master Mao knew about and hope that he is the one."_**

Casey told his friends about Jarrod and Camille, but none of them believed in him. However, RJ overheard and nodded in understanding and agreement as he believed in Casey's telling the truth. he believed that it is time for Casey to take the final test.

 ** _"To another surprise, Casey told us that Jarrod defend and saved Camille from being killed by Phantom Beasts. I find it surprise because Dai Shi doesn't care. And since no one believed in him, Casey decided to go and confront Jarrod to save and redeem him. It was time."_**

Casey went to Dai Shi's Temple, where he confront and fought against Dai Shi. He was determined and did what he can to save, free and redeem Jarrod from being possessed by Dai Shi. He did. Casey quickly helped and get both Jarrod and Camille escaped and rendezvous with his team. Eventually, he finally passed his test and earn his stripes.

 ** _"Casey hasn't come out since he entered Dai Shi's Temple. It's been hours. I was worried that he's getting himself killed. But I'm glad and happy that Casey was alive and escaped with redeemed Jarrod and Camille. And that's when Casey earned his stripes. But the fight is far from over."_**

Dai Shi launched the massive assaults on Ocean Bluff from the living and afterlife realm. Power Rangers Jungle Fury make their last stand, with the help of Phai Zhuq Masters, Jarrod and Camille. All of them have overcome and defeated Dai Shi and his army for good. The Second Beast War is over. And the world is safe from them now...  
 ** _  
"Dai Shi make his final move - launched the massive assaults on Ocean Bluff, and even bringing the warriors back from the dead. I thought we were finished until we get help from both Phai Zhuq Masters, Jarrod and Camille. We've fought back and defeated Dai Shi for good, all thanks to the Tiger, The Jaguar and the Cheetah. The world is safe..."_**

* * *

RJ sighed, "I loved happy ending." Suddenly, the lights went blackout. RJ yelped and panicked in fear, "Okay, what's going on?! Did I get attacked?! Rinshi Warrior in my house?!"  
 **  
"SURPRISE!"**

RJ yelped in surprise as the whole room lighted up. He found his friends, masters and even his father held the birthday cake before him. The whole room is filled with birthday props and games. They all cheered wildly and happily, surprising RJ a lot.

"Oh my god! You all remember!" RJ cried happily, "Best Birthday Party ever!"

RJ joined the party as he and his friends chatted and cheered happily with each other. All of them were enjoying RJ's birthday party.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
David de Lautour: Robert 'RJ' James  
Byran Cranston: Zordon  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Alpha 5  
Nikolai Nikolaeff: Dominic 'Dom' Hargan

 **Author's Notes:**  
There's a joke about MMPR's Thunder Zords - **_Unicorn Zords and Griffon Zords_**. From original **_Super Sentai Dairangers_** , both of them were actually ** _Flying Horse Zord and Qilin Zord_** since they're actually Chinese Mythical Creatures, not Greek Mythical Creatures. And yes, the facts are true. You can check on the Power Rangers Wiki about them.


	11. Get in Gear!

**Zordon's Power Legacy #11: Get in Gear!**

 ** _"There is one thing we have feared the most in our lives - failures. As mentors, we must do what we can to provide teachings, advice and morality of life to our students - Power Rangers. But that is not only our concerns, we also want to make sure the world is at safe hand. We must do our best to_**

 _ **However, we are not flawless and perfect. And sometimes, we make mistakes like building technology that could have benefit the world but instead turned against us instead. These creations we built have made us shame and guilty, and even asked ourselves - what we could have done it.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, there is one thing I learned the most. We have to learn from our mistakes or doomed to repeat it forever in our lives. And most important of all, we must do our best for our friends, family and even ourselves. We must keep the world safe and redeemed ourselves, no matter the cost.**_

 _ **You must know one thing - I am not perfect mentor and leader because... I too make mistakes before in my life. But I learn from it..."**_

Zordon, the First Founder and Mentor of Power Rangers

* * *

 _Spring 2012, Alternate Universe,_

At RPM Garage, Dr. K was typing on keyboard as she was working on both her various projects and monitoring the world's status. Since the defeat and destruction of Venjix, the world is recovering and restoring to its true state. And so far, there was no sign of troubles or even Venjix's Army.

After finishing her last project, Dr. K sighed as she leaned and laid down on her chair.

"Finally, I have accomplish my work," Dr. K said in relief. She sighed, "Rebuilding the world has proven more difficult than battling Venjix and his army. Either way, I'm taking 8-hours hibernation sleep until next day. Also, not to think again..."

As Dr. K was relaxing, she took a glance at her monitor screen. She spotted a file called 'Operation RPM Report'.

"Oh... My old report... I haven't read it since the last year." Dr. K remarked amusingly. She then gave some thoughts about it. She sighed, "Well, I've completed my projects. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at them again. Just to remind myself that success comes from understanding the mistakes you have made."

Dr. K clicked and activated her 'Operation RPM Report'. She saw her video of herself began reporting of her past and battles against Venjix...

* * *

 ** _"Greetings to all future generations and even the veterans, my name is Dr. K. And no, I don't know my own name because I was abducted and taken by a corrupted top secret-government - Alphabet Soup. They're the responsible for kidnapping many intelligent children at age of 5 and so on, and even lied to us about allergic to the sun and make no social interaction with anyone. They want us build special and effective projects for them. I have no idea what they have plans with it. It can't be good."_** Dr. K narrated,

 ** _"Before I discovered the truth behind the Alphabet Soup, I was sent to Angel Grooves, where the Command Center was located. And also, it was not only their base of operation but also home. They wanted me to create Project Rangers because in their strong belief, Power Rangers' powers can be used for their benefits."_**

 _6 years ago..._

Alphabet Soup has sent Dr. K to Power Rangers' Command Center via stealth plane due to fear of original Power Rangers maybe watching over their old base. Upon their arrival to destination, the agents and scientists collected and moved most of materials and technologies into their loading trucks for Project Ranger.

 ** _"While I was curious and eager to learn more about Power Rangers, I have found something or someone that could change my life or even turn my world upside down."_**

Dr. K entered the Power Chamber. She was inspecting and checking on its technologies, weapons and Zords, and even the portraits of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She was fascinated and amazed by them. She was happy and relieved that she got into the assignment because she not only get a chance to study but also able to use and build her own technologies.

"Incredible..." Dr. K remarked in amazement before turned and looked at the tube, "So, this is where Zordon resides to keep his energy intact." She hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder what he looks like. And more importantly, why doesn't he shared his information about Power Rangers to all of us? If he had, we would have been better prepare against the monsters and aliens like Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Why?"

Dr. K sighed as she was giving some thinking about Zordon and his reasons. As she leaned and sat down on computer, her hide has accidentally touched the buttons. This activated the computer to turn on and revealed the holographic form of Zordon appearing before her. This surprise and scared her off.

"Greetings, I am Zordon from Planet Eltar," Zordon greeted calmly and warmly.

"What in the name of science..." Dr. K said in shock and surprise. She inspected closely on Zordon's hologram forms before trying to touch it but her hands went through it, "This is Zordon? I thought I'd been expecting him to be... E.T. or Jabba..." She hummed amusingly, "I hate to admit it one thing. He did quite well with hologram recording..."

"If you watching this, then that means I am dead and Planet Earth is defenseless..." Zordon said calmly, "However, while I'm no longer among the living, I have made some necessary preparation. I have entrusted my students, allies and Power Rangers to defend the Earth and the Universe." He sighed, "However, there is also another reason why I did not want to give my technology to the Humans..."

"W-What?!" Dr. K asked in shock and confusion.

Zordon sighed, "I have my own fears and concerns. The humans may not want to use it for good, but instead for their selfish ambition."

"Unbelievable but true. Some humans can be quite selfish and heartless."

"But know this, I founded and built the Power Rangers to defend and save the world and universe from the Forces of Evil. They are not to be used for riches, wars or personal gains. If you truly want to understand it and use my technology for good, watch the historical videos closely. You will understand my purpose and reason..."

Zordon's hologram shifted and revealed the holographic scenes of his history and Power Rangers' from 10,000 years ago till present. Dr. K was amazed and impressed about the history Zordon and Power Rangers have done for good. She not only understood the history, but also got inspired by him.

The historical scenes shifted back to Zordon's Hologram Form, "I hope this will make you understand my purpose. If you do, then you may use my technology for the greater good. Do not use it for your personal gains. And remember why Power Rangers were existed in the first place..."

Zordon's Hologram disappeared. Dr. K then heard some rumbling noise, which came from energy tube's below cupboard. She approached to it, where she found 'RPM' Suitcase. She opened it as she found both strange crystals, metallic materials and technologies.

"Fascinating..." Dr. K remarked. She then looked up at Zordon, "Zordon, I will do whatever I can to make sure the world won't be conquered and destroyed by the Forces of Evil. And I intend to bring you back from the death. The world and Power Rangers need you..."

* * *

 ** _"However, I have made a terrible error in my life."_**

Dr. K and her two faithful best friends were working on 'Project Rangers' and 'Project Venjix', which was originally called 'Project Zordon' due to being inspired and touched by original Zordon, who has shown courage, wise and compassion. But due to combining her schematic of artificial intelligence and viral biology and even Zordon's essence, it became more manipulative as well as cunning and darker than the original one. She decided to name him after General Venjix of Machine Empire for his ferocity and strategic thinking.

Both Projects have proven success and perfect for Alphabet Soup now...

 ** _"After I've discovered and learned more about Zordon and his history, I began my work on Project Rangers, with the help of my two friends. And it was a success. And now I decide to do something that no one could achieve - creating a virus with artificial intelligence. At first I was going to call it 'Project Zordon', but I discovered that this virus behaved and acted differently from his incarnation. And therefore, I decided to call it 'Project Venjix', named after the most feared and dangerous Machine Empire's General for his boldness and intelligent. And It was a success too..."_**

After discovering herself not being allergic to the sunlight and even Alphabet Soup's true nature, Dr. K decided to use Project Venjix against them, so she and her two friends or any of scientists could escape. However, after she has unleashed the virus, she was unable to set the firewall on it due to she and her two best friends got caught by the agents.

 ** _"But one day, I discovered the truth behind Alphabet Soup. And so, I decided to retaliate by unleashing the Venjix Virus on them, and then I can install the firewall, so the virus won't escaped. But I didn't make it in time."_**

And Venjix Virus has spread across the world via infecting while travelling through internet, networks, computers, technologies and machines. It even built his own army of Grinders and Drones, and even turned most of machines against the humanity. Venjix also has polluted and destroyed not only the worlds, it also killed all of Power Rangers. Venjix has conquered the world.

 ** _"Through internet, network and computers; Venjix Virus has spread across the whole worldwide. He has turned all of machines against the humanity. He even built his own army and arsenals for his own empire. We were defenseless and useless to fight back._**

I have created a monster. I have killed millions of lives including my two best friends and all heroic and brave Power Rangers. The nature is polluted and corrupted. I have destroyed the world. Everything is gone. All because of me..."

Dr. K managed to alert and notify the world to go to Dome City of Corinth - their only safe haven. While millions of lives were either killed or captured by Venjix Virus, some of them have escaped and made their way to Corinth, just before the shield raised up.

 ** _"However, I refused to give up and admit my defeat until I destroyed that virus and atone my sins. I have alerted everyone go to safe haven - Dome City of Corinth. The only place that Venjix Virus couldn't reach. While almost everyone was killed and enslaved by Venjix, some have escaped and made it to the city in time before the shield activated."_**

3 years have passed, Venjix has sent both Grinders and Attack Bots to find way to infiltrate the Corinth. He was determined to invade and capture it by any means of necessary. Luckily, the city was well protected by the last group of Power Rangers - RPM and they were helped by brave soldiers. They must defend their home while defeating Venjix, with everything they've got.

 ** _"Though we're saved from Venjix's fury and conquest, he will find a way to enter and invade the city by means of necessary. But I am prepared for it. I have chosen seven of them to help defend the city and defeat him once and for all. This is where I began Project Rangers or known as Power Rangers RPM. The last group of heroes to fight and defend the Earth now..."_**

* * *

Power Rangers RPM was inside the garage as they were hanging out and having some fun. Scott was playing snooker with his gang especially his rival, Dillon. Whenever he was alone, he was looking at the picture of his father and his brother. He sighed in upset as he has hoped that one day that his father would be proud of him and his duty.

 ** _"Ranger Operator Series Red - Scott Truman. Occupation: Leader of the Team. Purpose: Leading the team to fight Venjix's Army and defend the Corinth City, and also gained his father's approval and proud of him. Biography: Son of Colonel Mason Truman, and formerly pilot and member of Eagle Squad He lost his older brother - Marcus during the first war against Venjix, which ended badly before returned safely to Corinth. I chose him because of his leadership and military career. Personality: Cocky, stubborn and headstrong characteristic yet he has proven himself to be a good and compassionate leader for leading the team while protecting his friends and home."_**

In the garage, Flint was checking and repairing his teammates' transports and gadgets, though he also have a time to think and create his own ideas about creating and building inventions like Road Warrior or even helped Dr. K about the glitch in her technologies.

 ** _"Ranger Operator Series Blue - Flynn McAllistair. Occupation: Second-in-Command of the Team, and a mechanic, and possibly inventor. Purpose: Build and fix inventions and transports. Biography: A Scottish, who wants to be a hero by performing various jobs have ended badly. But that change during Venjix's Conquest, he courageously saved the children and people while guided them back to Corinth in time. He was chosen because of his mechanic ability. Personality: Charismatic yet friendly and 'laid-back' agreeable character, who has skills and general knowledge in mechanic and inventions of transports and even my Ranger Tech. I hate rivalry."_**

Summer was training with her friends through martial arts and riding her motorcycle. However, when she found Dillon was alone and thinking about his past, she came and talked with him about it. He sighed in relief to have her as his friend.

 ** _"Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Summer Landsdown. Occupation: Motorcyclist and a first female member to the Team. Purpose: Comforting and helping Dillon to recover his memories. She also has love relationship with him. Biography: Formerly a spoiled brat due to her family's wealth. Due to Venjix's Conquest, she was abandoned by her own friends but protected and saved by her loyal butler Andrews, who risked and sacrificed himself to raise and help her when her family wasn't around. She even risked her life to rescue Scott and reached Corinth safely. She was chosen because of her kindness and compassion. Personality: Other than her kindness and compassion, she's a quite a strong and firm fighter. She's skilled in martial art skills and riding motorcycle. She's the only person, who is willing to give benefit of doubt to strangers."_**

Ziggy went and bothered most of his friends about his idea of getting riches through using Dr. K's technologies. Whenever Dr. K was alone to work on her research, Ziggy often bother and tried to impress her about his ideas and friendship. But it only annoy and irritated her a lot to remark dryly and sarcastically especially not calling his name. Deep in her heart, she liked him a lot.

 ** _"Ranger Operator Series Green - Ziggy Grover. Occupation: a jester but a distraction to the Team. Purpose: mostly annoying everyone and even me, but he did provides distraction for his team and using shadow puppets for fun and saving his teammates. Biography: Formerly a grunt to Fresno Bob, who stole the medical supplies for an orphanage before making his escape from Corinth for he feared the children's safety from the gang and cops. I don't blame him. But I blame him for becoming Green Ranger! Honestly! What was he thinking?! Personality: Clumsy, wacky and cowardly simple-minded character I ever met. And not to mention, he's quite greedy talkative operator. But I admit one thing about good of him - a truly loyal and kindhearted friend. I kinda have crush on him."_**

On battlefield, he fought and battled against the Grinders, with pure fury and anger due to he blamed Venjix and his goons for ruining his life. Dillon was alone inside his room as he was thinking and wondering about his past, his missing sister and his condition of becoming hybrid. When Summer was with him, he felt better and happy especially forgetting about his problems.

 ** _"Ranger Operator Series Black - Dillon. Occupation: muscle and fighter to the Team. Purpose: rediscover and recover his lost memories while saving his sister from danger. Biography: Captured by Venjix for his experiment and even turn into a mechanical hybrid as Subject D-44. He and his sister almost managed to escape but got captured. He lost both his memories and sister. And so, he wandered endlessly across the wasteland until he came to Corinth as Black Ranger. And at the same time, he also suffered Venjix Virus in his body. He's a Hybrid. I need to find a cure to save him. Personality: Quite a gruff and tough yet fierce fighter, who tends to be a loner when he wants to protect his friends and wants some answers. He respects and cares for his friends like a family. He has some feelings for Summer. Obviously since the first day..."_**

As Power Rangers Silver and Gold Rangers, Gem and Gemma cheered happily and wildly as they fought and battled against the army of Grinders. But when they're inside the lab, they did their best to help and assist Dr. K on inventing new weapons, Zords and ideas of finding and getting into Venjix's Palace.

 ** _"Rangers Operator Series Gold and Silver - Gem and Gemma. Occupation: assistants to my science division and arsenals to the Team. Purpose: 'Blowing things up' and helping the Team as their primary objective. And secondary objective is helping me building weapons to fight off Venjix. Biography: Gem and Gemma were my best friends and assistants since the first day we met for Project Rangers. I've lost them during the Venjix's Conquest. But they were alive and saved my Team from the attack. They have returned and assisted us to engage the enemies. Personality: Simpleminded and childish twins, who enjoyed blowing things up than thinking. However, their IQ are almost match as mine since Project Rangers. Overtime, they slowly restrained their excitement until Scott gave them the order to attack."_**

Inside the command center, Colonel Truman watched and witnessed Power Rangers RPM bravely and determinedly fought and battled against the Grinders. He sighed in concern as he hoped that they can get through it and defeat Venjix for good.

 ** _"Colonel Manson Truman. Occupation: Leader of Corinth City. Purpose: Protecting the city from Venjix Virus. Biography: Scott's father and formerly military officer before Venjix's Conquest. After everyone has evacuated to Corinth City safely, he became both leader and commanding officer of humanity colony. Personality: Strict and stern leader, who believed that protecting the city is more important than risking lives for performing dangerous mission. He often have argument with his son when it comes to 'offense and defense' against Venjix."_**

* * *

Inside the mechanical factory-like palace, Venjix and his loyal minions have sent both the army of Grinders and Attack Bots to infiltrate and attack the Corinth City, with everything they have to conquer it and destroy the Power Rangers RPM, who have stood and prevented them from their success.

 ** _"Ever since the virus outbreak, Venjix Virus has not only infected and corrupted, and even turned all machines to turn against the Humanity. And he is the responsible of killing off every last of Power Rangers. And now, he's targeting and attacking us from City Dome of Corinth. Venjix Computer Network, made of mechanical beings, which desired one thing - dominating the humanity and turning all into them. He has the army of Grinders, Drones and Attack Bots. And they're very powerful and advanced robots to deal with. I will not let that happen. And I will destroy that damn virus! That's the promise I made since that day."_**

Venjix Virus was inside the tube-like with crimson eyeball, watching and monitoring the world especially Corinth City. He was thinking and planning a way to invade and conquer it especially destroying the last group heroes - Power Rangers RPM. He eventually have his new body - a black large bulky and strong mechanical warrior with three crimson eyes and cape. He was prepared for final phase.

 ** _"Venjix Virus. Occupation: Founder and leader of Venjix Computer Network. Purpose: conquering Corinth and turn the humanity into machines like them. Biography: By using schematics of artificial intelligence, infiltration and corrupting abilities and even Zordon's essence; I created Venjix Virus. I originally wanna called him 'Zordon', as a respect to him, but I found out of how violent and dark he can be. I decided to named him 'Venjix'. And I used him to infect Alphabet Soup but failed to keep him in-check. And now, he has conquered the world under him. Personality: Like every Sci-Fiction, this artificial intelligent is truly menacing as calm, cold, argent and ruthless mechanical entity, which desired one thing - destruction of Power Rangers and humanity."_**

General Shifter created various Attack Bots to infiltrate and attack the Corinth City especially creating two bodies for his master to use and fight. He did once create an Attack Bot for his master to use but his invention was sabotaged and sentenced to exile. This angered him to retaliate and attack Corinth City while planned to kill his mater. However, he was destroyed by Power Rangers RPM before he could achieve it.

 ** _"Generation-5 Attack Bot - General Shifter. Occupation: Second-in-Command to Venjix. Purpose: To serve his master, and fulfill his missions by destroying Power Rangers and conquering Corinth City. But that changed when Tenaya 7 sabotaged his work, he decided to rebel and conquer the world by himself. Biography: He was Generation-5 Attack Boy, created by Venjix. Personality: Quite serious, intelligent and loyal to his master especially he's skilled in creating Attack Bots for his master to use and engage us. He's a strong fighter."_**

When watching and monitoring the holographic screen, General Crunch laughed crazily and wildly about his enemies' and his own side's failing. However, his stupidity annoyed Venjix Virus to fire his laser in blowing him up for too many times.

 ** _"Generation-6 Attack Bot - General Crunch. Occupation: a Commander and Comedian to Venjix. Purpose: To serve his master, and fulfill his mission till the end. Biography: He was a Generation-6 Attack Bot, created by Venjix. Personality: Less intelligent and serious Attack Bot to deal with, though he is also an odd and unusual Attack Bot I ever met for 'breaking fourth walls' and blabbermouth that often angered Venjix a lot. However, he's a competent fighter."_**

Tenaya 7 engaged and fought determinedly and ruthlessly against Power Rangers RPM for several times. Until one recent event, she encountered Dillon, who revealed the truth and connection between him and her. When she betrayed Venjix and helped Power Rangers against her master, she was captured and turned into a mindless obedient and strong Attack Bot.

 ** _"Generation-7 or 15 Attack Bot - Tenaya 7 or 15. Occupation: Venjix's Infiltrator, Spy, Agent and Assassin. Purpose: To serve her master, and fulfill her mission till the end. Biography: Before she was turned into a full machine, she was Dillon's sister and blind too as Subject G78 during Venjix's Conquest. Both of them were almost to escape until they got caught. She was thrown into a Pit of Attack Bot. That's when she was turned into an Attack Bot. After weeks of battling with her and her master, Dillon discovered the truth and convince her to help us. She was almost on our side if not for our enemy captured and reprogrammed her into mindless warrior. Personality: As Tenaya 7, she was designed to blend among the community for infiltration and spy. While she's loyal to her master, she got some intelligent and 'bad girl' attitude for talking and fighting back. She also made a habit of whistling. But as Tenaya 15, she's completely mindless yet strong fighter, who served her master faithfully."_**

Kilobyte snickered amusingly when he watched his allies fighting against the Power Rangers RPM. He even enjoyed combed his metallic hair-like down, even though it was made of metals. He enjoyed toying and torturing his enemies for amusement until he was serious enough to fight them off.

 ** _"Generation-3 Attack Bot - Kilobyte. Occupation: Venjix's Main General and Assassin. Purpose: To serve his master and fulfill his mission. Biography: Kilobyte was created by Venjix as mightiest and dangerous warrior. And also, he is responsible of separating Dillon from his sister when they were his master's prisoners and experiment. Personality: Kilobyte is a very insidious character. He also has the ability to think through a strategy and create attacking bots."_**

* * *

Whenever Venjix sent his generals, Attack Bots and Grinders to infiltrate and invade the Corinth; Power Rangers RPM responded to attack. When their enemies proven stronger and difficult for them to handle, they turn the tide of war such as gaining more Zords, building new combinations and weapons, and often get assisted by their humanity soldiers to fight the enemies off.

However, despite the defeats he has suffered a lot, Venjix remained calm and patient like his master plans are coming to fruition.

 ** _"Over four years since Venjix has conquered the world, we have done our best to fight the invaders off while protecting Corinth from him, and even saving some people who have escaped Venjix. It wasn't an simple or easy task to perform because Venjix and his organization have grown stronger, powerful and dangerous. But so are we. I have done my best to build some advanced and powerful Zords and weapons to fight back, and even turn the war machines to help us. And whatever Venjix's planning, we cannot let him win. The world is depending on us."_**

"During the last days of our final battles, we have help from Tenaya 7, who has seen the truth and helped us to defeat General Shifter and his Attack Bot. But we've lost her due to Venjix turned her into a machine for good. We also defeated and destroyed General Shifter, which his body is now to built into more darker and advanced robot body for us to fight and defeat."

After discovering Corporal Hicks being the Hybrid like Dillon; Dr. K, Colonel Truman and Power Rangers RPM used the computer to scan the Corinth City. They have found out that some of humans are actually hybrids while not aware of it for three years.  
 ** _  
"But that's not the worst case. We have discovered Venjix's master plan. Dillon wasn't the only Hybrids at Corinth City. There were more of them. And it was too late to stop his master plan."_**

And just before Power Rangers RPM could react and respond to the attack, Venjix has given the order to turn all of Hybrids to attack Corinth City. He then led the army to march into it. Both Colonel Truman and Dr. K were captured. He eventually download the information from laboratory's computer, and used it against all of Power Rangers RPM by destroying the lab and Zords, and even 'deleting' Gem and Gemma.

This has forced Power Rangers RPM to escape the battlefield before they get destroyed.

 ** _"Using the mind control device, Venjix has turned the Human Hybrids against us. He led his army to invade and taken over the Corinth City. He has downloaded Project Ranger information and destroyed my lab. Using my technology against my friends, I have lost Gem and Gemma during that final battle. We have lost..."_**

Using Dr. K's vial, Dillon cured himself. He came and saved his sister and turned her back to Tenaya 7. Ziggy freed and rescued Dr. K from being imprisoned. Scott, Flint and Summer used and fired their Road Blaster in destroying Kilobyte for good.

 ** _"Doubtful of it. I have managed to create a cure for Hybrids. And thanks to Dillon, he saved and cured his sister while all of us have defeated and destroyed Kilobyte for good. But Dillon got unconscious during the fight against him. We still have a chance to turn the tide against Venjix."_**

Tenaya 7 infiltrated the command center as she planted the virus into Venjix's network system. And at the same time, Dr. K was searching for the useful information through network. With them, she could turn it against Venjix. Ziggy was protecting her by dealing with some Grinders. Scott, Flint and Summer rescued Colonel Truman and other prisoners. Eventually, they fought and distracted Venjix long enough, without using their Power Rangers form.

 ** _"With Tenaya's help, she upload the virus into Venjix's network system while I searched for any information that can help us to turn against Venjix. Ziggy look out for me. Scott, Flint and Summer rescued Colonel Truman and other prisoners, and also distracted Venjix long enough."_**

After finding the information she was looking for, Dr. K turned Venjix's deletion on his own army of Grinders and Attack Bots, and even prevented his ability affecting Power Rangers RPM. Thus, the team morphed and engaged Venjix.

And also, Dr. K managed to revive both Gem and Gemma, who used their Zords to fire at the command center, which was brought down and destroyed Venjix for good including destroying his essence since Dr. K has prevented it from escaping to another computer. Dillon, awakened from his coma, came and rescued Tenaya in time. They then escaped via using parachutes before the command center blown up.

 ** _"After I have gathered the information I need, I turn the tide against Venjix for good. I make him deleted all of his Grinders, Drones and Attack Bots. I brought Gen and Gemma. And best of all, we destroyed Venjix for good, with the help of my new virus to destroy every last trace of him for good. The world is safe and rescued from danger. It's now slowly restoring its true natural state now..."_**

* * *

Dr. K sighed, "And now... With Venjix being destroyed for good, the world is slowly recovered. The pollution dispersed. The nature returned its grass, water and trees from the ground. The sky is clear again. And now, Project Rangers is over since there is no longer a threat to us anymore. All of us went separate ways like Ziggy and I went to orphanage and school for teaching lessons."

 ** _BEEP!_** Dr. K looked surprise as she turned to her computer's screen. She found a beeping red dot on Chernobyl, Russia. She looked shock and concern of what she was looking at. The red dot revealed the picture of a gear-like head monster.

"No... It can't be..." Dr. K said in concern, "This isn't good. Generation-2 Attack Bot - Professor Cog is alive and active?! I was wondering where he's been hiding since Venjix's Conquest." She hissed in anger, "Whatever he's planning, I have to stop him now. I'd better get Rangers suit up with their protective suits and helmets now."

Dr. K quickly headed to the storeroom. She placed her palm against the hand-print machine. The storeroom opened and revealed the case of seven Power Rangers' Morphers. She sighed as she took them out. She returned to the computer as she made a phone call to seven heroes. They all responded to the call.

"Rangers... We have a mission. Our enemy has return..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Olivia Tennet: Dr. K  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon  
 **  
Author's Notes:**  
This sets before **_'Clash of Red Rangers'_** from **_Power Rangers Samurai_**.


	12. Samurai Forever

**Zordon's Power Legacy #12: Samurai Forever**

 ** _"Samurai..._**

 _ **What is the true meaning behind 'Samurai'? Is it about the warriors, who challenged and fight their opponents? Is it about the warriors, who embraced their courage and wisdom to overcome the odds? Is it about the warriors, who served their masters and nobles only? Is it about the warriors, who upheld their code of Bushido? Is it about the warriors, who fight till the end or death?**_

 _ **The true meaning behind 'Samurai' means to serve and protect faithfully. And yes, whether it's nobles or peasants, it is the samurais' duty to serve and protect them from harm and danger. And it was not just courage and wisdom that make them a samurai, but compassion and honor.**_

 _ **And sometimes, samurai can be known as heroes for doing the right deed. This same goes to the Power Rangers. They served and protect the world; with their courage, wisdom, compassion, honor and hope. They served the best example of being samurais. They are indeed heroes."**_

Zordon, the First Mentor and Founder of Power Rangers...

* * *

 _Shiba Manor, 2013,_

Mentor Ji was at his dojo. He looked peaceful and calm. While listening to his traditional Japanese songs, he was patiently and calmly cutting bonsai tree's leaves and branches off. Spending for two hours of cutting it, he stopped at once. He looked carefully at his bonsai. It looked good and beautiful. He smiled happily.

"So, peaceful and quiet." Mentor Ji said in relief. He went to the living room. He touched the table in activating map screen. He hummed calmly as he found the area was secured, "No sign of Nighloks' attacks. The city is safe. Jayden gone out to see his friends now for their 'hangout'. There's nothing much to do now." He then gave some thoughts, "Maybe there is..."

Mentor Ji stood up. He headed and entered the library. He looked through some bookshelves as he was looking for something. After few minutes of searching, he came across to some scrolls. He brought them down. He looked at them carefully. He smiled.

"Ah yes..." Mentor Ji said happily and calmly, "These are the ones I was looking for. Recall the adventure the Rangers have been through especially the secrets Shiba Clan are forced to keep, in order to defeat and seal Master Xandred for good."

Mentor Ji began his reading...

* * *

 ** _"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are not the first Rangers were made. In fact, it was the Shiba Clan and their four loyal retainers became the first Power Rangers. They're known as the Samurai Rangers."_** Mentor Ji narrated calmly,

In 1800's during Tokugawa Shogunate, the Japan was under attacked by the group of demons from Netherworld called the Nighloks. They have terrified and scared the peasants and nobles, and even the warriors. None of their weapons have affected and destroyed them. The Nighloks have almost swarmed and conquered the Japan.

 ** _"It happened during the late Tokugawa Shogunate. The Nighloks, ancient and terrifying demons from the Netherworld, emerged and invaded our world for domination and enslaving us to be their slaves and feasts. And in order to do so, they required humans' tears of sadness and pain to raise their Sanzu River. Once it reached its peak, they will swarmed and attacked anyone that stands in their way and conquer it."_**

While Tokugawa Shogunate struggled to fight off the Nighloks, Zordon and his assistant Alpha 4 have arrived at the Land of East after receiving the struggles they were dealing with. They both eventually came across to Shiba Clan and their retainers. He then provided his 'magical' weapons and arsenals while teaching them about using the weapons.

And now the Shiba Clan and their retainers became the first Power Rangers Samurais. They fought and battled the large army of Nighloka and even their lord. Zordon and Alpha 4 also joined and assisted them to fight off their enemies. Tokugawa Shogunate also joined the battle. Almost 2-3 years, they have won, defeated and sealed the Nighloks back to Netherworld.

 ** _"Tokugawa Shogunate wasn't prepare for it. But Zordon is prepared for everything. An ancient wise sage from the West, has journeyed to the East for learning and understanding our culture, history and Bushido Code. After learning our troubles, he provided his 'magical' weapons and arsenals to Shiba Clan and the retainers. With them, our ancestors have defeated, drove and sealed the Nighloks back to Netherworld."_**

Zordon and Alpha 4 decided to return to America. Though the Nighloks have been defeated, Power Rangers Samurai remained vigilant and prepared for their enemies' return. The samurai warriors must fight and sealed them back to their Netherworld, or at least defeated and killed their Nighlock Lords.

After a century or two have passed, Nighloks decided to move to Panorama City, America due to Japan has become purified for them to handle. Unknown to those monsters, Power Rangers Samurai also moved to America and keeping them occupied.

 ** _"And with magical powers and weapons he has given to us, Zordon decided to return to West. And even though the Nighloks are sealed and imprisoned in Netherworld, Power Rangers Samurai remained firm and vigilant should they returned. And thus, the fight with Nighloks continued for over a century or two. We even moved to Panorama City, America as our new base due to Nighloks have moved there as well. And of course, the Samurais met and married local people, whom are considered to be part of samurais now."_**

In 1991, Power Rangers Samurais fought the most dangerous and powerful Nighlok Lord - Master Xandred. The heroes have fought bravely and determinedly against him, but most of them were injured and killed during the fight. Red Samurai Ranger managed to defeat and seal Master Xandred and his minions back to Netherworld, however, it was temporary. And only Blue Samurai Ranger survived the war.

 ** _"In Autumn 1991, We faced the most powerful and dangerous Lord of all Nighloks - Master Xandred the latest Nighlok Lord. And he was indeed powerful and strong. But thanks to Jayden's father and his team, they have barely defeated and banished him to Netherworld. But it's not permanent. However, most of them except Kevin's father have died during that battle."_**

20 years later, Master Xandred has awakened from his slumber and ordered the army of Nighlok Soldiers and Generals to fight and attack the Panorama City, America. And luckily, the new Power Rangers Samurai are born to fight them back.

 ** _"20 years later, Nighlok have returned and now they're scaring and making people to shed tears of pain and depression, in order to make Sanzu River rise and for them to invade and conquer our world. But the new generation of Power Rangers Samurai have returned to stop them. Of course, we also have a new addition member to the team. And hopefully, we can win and sealed Nighloks permanent for good!"_**

* * *

Mentor Ji went and checked on his students. From inside the living room, he saw all six of them were training and working very hard on perfecting both their swordsmanship, and also perfecting and unleashing the symbol powers against the enemies. While the Rangers were performing and training very hard, Jayden came and talked with his friends about improving their skills. He even showed them of how he can do. They all nodded and agreed to follow his example.

 ** _"Red Samurai Ranger - Jayden Shiba. Like his father, he is the leader of the team. I've known Jayden since childhood. And of course, his father entrusted me to train and prepare him to face and battle the Nighlok Army, should they ever return. A dedicated and firm leader, who didn't want to involve his team to fight because of two reasons - he's very concern of their safety and keeping the secrets that only me and Shiba Clan knew. Nevertheless, like his father and ancestors before him, he's indeed a courageous and compassion noble samurai."_**

Following his disciplined daily schedule and instruction of food, exercise, training and studies; Kevin followed them thoroughly and firmly. Jayden and Kevin were talking and discussing about how they can handle and defeat the Nighloks. They also discussed about improving their skills, upgrading their weapons and combinations of their Zords, and also encrypting and unlocking their ancestors' secrets. It could help them turn the tide against Nighloks.

 ** _"Blue Samurai Ranger - Kevin. An honest and dedicated swordsman, who was previously a swimmer. Like Jayden, he's discipline with his training and daily time. In fact, his swordsmanship skills is quite match and equal to Jayden. But like his ancestors before him, he must respond to the call and fight the enemies. This means he has to drop his career until Nighloks are dealt with."_**

Whenever the team is down, Mia came and talked with her team about the problems and even encouraged them to not give up and overcome the problems. She often talked with either Jayden and Kevin since they're not only close together but the boys were having concerns and doubts about the problems to deal with, and she's there to help them out. And whenever she tried to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner; most of Power Rangers and even Mentor Ji panicked and quickly made some excuses to escape her dinner.

 ** _"Pink Samurai Ranger - Mia Watanabe. Quite an optimistic, compassion and sensitive Pink Ranger among her team, she acted as a mature and big sister to them for giving advice and comforting them when they're in doubts and concerns about the situation they're facing. Interesting facts, she has interest in either Jayden or Kevin since she's close to them. And between you and me, don't involve her to cook! They're terrible for us to eat! But surprisingly, only one liked hers. Great Kami!"_**

Mike and Emily were training and sparring together happily and proudly. Whenever they're both down because of their weaknesses and problems they're trying to overcome; they often talked with each other to solve it or even calmed themselves down. However, they became very close together to each other. And surprisingly, they even falling in love with each other, despite their different personalities they have.

 ** _"Green Samurai Ranger - Mike. Compare to Jayden and Kevin, he was quite a slacker and joker to the team. And trust me, his pranks and slacking attitude often annoyed me to lose my patient. He often gave some excuses from training for eating food or having fun. But nevertheless, he did his best to help the team and work very hard as the samurai. You might find something interesting about him. He got interest in Emily..._**

 _ **Yellow Samurai Ranger - Emily. Originally, her older sister was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger, but because of serious illness condition, she was forced to pass down the touch to Emily. Though she is not fierce fighters as any Samurai, she's strong and brave when the team is down. Emily is timid and young but also innocent and sweet country girl. Like Mike, she's in love with him."**_

Antonio whistled happily and energetically as he enjoyed cooking fishes and sushi for his friends toe enjoy and avoiding to let Mia to cook them. And when it comes to training and encrypting their ancestors' secrets, he worked and focused very hard on encrypting and unlocking the secrets behind their ancient symbol powers and Zords'. He also is very quick and fast when it comes to fighting

 ** _"Gold Samurai Ranger - Antonio Gracia. Jayden's childhood friend and also newest member to the team. I actually dismissed him to be part of it because of strict tradition. But after he has proven himself to have the spirit of samurai, I welcomed him as the warrior and technician due to him created the Samurai Morpher to become Gold Ranger. Almost like Mike but very enthusiasm and energetic, he can be quite hyperactive and expressive character. But nevertheless, his courage and technical skills have proven assets to the team and even me when it comes to encrypting the codes for using weapons and Zords. And also, I'd prefer his Sushi over Mia's cook."_**

When Lauren came to the scene while Jayden decided to leave because of his family's tradition when he was being replaced and finding his new path, Power Rangers Samurais became uncertain and concern of following the new leader. She has been working very hard on perfecting the 'Seal Symbol' for 20 years. Despite joining the team recently, Lauren became friendly and kind to her new team and even wanted Jayden to come back to join the team to fight Nighloks together as a team.

 ** _"Lauren Shiba - Jayden's older sister and 'true' leader of the team. During 1991, she was moved and hidden to safe house as she was trained and focused on perfecting the permanent 'seal symbol'. And hopefully, it helped us to defeat and seal him for good. Lauren is indeed compassion and kind as Jayden, as well as brave, determined and disciplined like him. But to my surprise, she liked Mia's food. Seriously, what the heck bodyguards have been feeding her?!"_**

* * *

Master Xandred roared in anger and fierce as he gave the orders to all Nighloks to enter the Human Realm and attack the Humans especially forcing the Humans to cry in tears of pain and despair. This allowed them to raise the Sanzu River. And once it reached its peak to the Human Realm, Master Xandred can lead his Nighloks to charge and attack the Humans especially conquering it.

Power Rangers Samurai were summoned to fight and pushed the monsters back to the Netherworld until the 'Seal Symbol Power' is ready to use and sealed Master Xandred and his Nighloks for good.

 ** _"Nighloks are conquering and terrifying Japanese Demons or Onis from Japan. They have lost interest of conquering the Japan because of Samurai Rangers and purified. They have moved to Panorama City, America, hoping to conquer and enslaved the west before the world. But we followed them. We have defeated and sealed them in Netherworld. After 20 years have passed, the Nighloks have awakened and returned for one purpose - raising Sanzu River by using humans' tears of despair and pain. Once it reached its peak, there will be no stopping them from conquering the world._**

 _ **The foot soldiers were Moogers, who have various forms to fight us. Giant Moogers are giant-sized foot soldiers, used to fight Megazords while assisting their officers. Flying Moogers specialized in flying and used to fight Megazords. Master Blaster Moogers specialized in using rifles to snipe. Mooger Cannon Company are in-charge of handling the cannons to deal with Megazords. Spitfangs, crocodile-like foot soldiers, are heavy elite guards were used to fire at their targets especially when they're in gigantic size."**_

In Netherworld, Master Xandred grew impatient and angry especially throwing his tantrum and screamed in anger due to Power Rangers Samurai kept interfering his plans and defeating his Nighloks, his minions failing him or even tricking him due to them having ulterior motives to accomplish. Nevertheless, he remained calm and patient that he believed that one day Sanzu River will rise and he will escape the Netherworld to conquer the world.

 ** _"Master Xandred - the most terrifying, dangerous and powerful Lord of all Nighloks. This Nighlok is very hot-tempered especially he's quite arrogant and looked down on humans for being weakest links. Whenever his Nighloks failed their mission, being tricked and deceived or even his plans being interfered; he will throw his tantrum. He rarely shown his patient and respect to his minions if they do their jobs well."_**

Dayu was gently and dark harmonically playing her harmonium for either to calm her master's anger or even played her own songs for fun and soaking her anger and sadness. While she looked calm and ruthless as her kind, deep inside her mind, she was still guilty and upset over her tragedy and lost her beloved husband during the late Tokugawa Shogunate.

 ** _"Dayu, once a tragic female human has turned into a Nighlok because she has lost her husband after the wedding during Tokugawa Shogunate. Dayu is a self-confident and arrogant bitter Nighlok, and also antagonistic towards any of them except her allies. Despite her Nighlok Appearance, she was a sad and tormented woman, who wants to be freed and become human especially reunited with her loved one. She's quite attached to her harmonium as her memoir of loved one and kept her happy."_**

Octoroo was communicating and chatting with some of Nighloks and Moogers of getting information from the Human Realm, and at least spying and checking on power Rangers Samurai for whether or not they have accomplished in perfecting the 'Seal Symbol'. He even sent them to fight and frightened the Humans to cry, making Sanzu River to rise. And at the same time, he was making medicine for Master Xandred to get rid of his headache or doing some researches to escape the Netherworld.

 ** _"Octoroo, an octopus-like advisor and medic to Master Xandred. H's rarely seen to be a threat for us to deal since he doesn't fight but spying and gathering information especially making medicine to help his master with his headache. Other than just making medicine to cure his master's headache, he's in-charge of gathering valuable information to assist his master, and even selected the Nighloks to fight and engage us."_**

In the dark forest, Deker was in his Human Form as he was looking at the stars. He sometimes meditating to think and calm himself down. In his Nighlok Form, he trained and challenged himself, keeping him in shape and ready to fight his enemies off. He sometimes sharpening the Uramasa Blade, making sure it sharped and strong blade to fight his enemies. He wondered if he ever be freed from his imprisonment.

 ** _"Deker, half-human and half Nighlok, who was once Dayu's former love-interest and husband. He lost his memories and forgotten about her because he was near to his death. To save him, Dayu make the sacrifice to become a Nighlock and even has his memories erased to be saved. Deker desired one thing - find a worthy challenger to fight and defeating him and his samurai blade called Uramasa, to free him from his curse. He has no interest of conquest or even helping and saving the world. One thing he hated the most is that his duel being interrupted."_**

Serrator chuckled evilly and proudly as he was watching the event and battles between Power Rangers Samurai and his own kind. He also cooping up his plans that involving merging both Human and Netherworld into one for him to rule it as newly leader. And at the same time, he avoided any Nighloks from getting suspicious on him and his ambition. He has hoped that he can achieve it before Master Xandred find out about it.

 ** _"Serrator - originally called Nighlok King for ruling his kind during Tokugawa Shogunate, and he is the one, who is responsible to turn Dayu and Deker into monsters. Unlike Master Xandred, Serrator desired to combined both Earth and Netherworld into one for him to become its supreme ruler. He is quite intelligent, manipulative and deceptive Nighlok we ever faced especially he has no allegiance to anyone but himself. He used 'formal', 'loyal' and 'chivalrous' act to earn and use Nighloks and us like pawns for him to achieve his goals. This demon is indeed dangerous and ruthless..."_**

* * *

Throughout many years since Tokugawa Shogunate, Power Rangers Samurai have fought and defeated Nighloks from Japan to Panorama City, and even today. As the Nighloks have proven themselves strong and powerful, Power Rangers Samurai improved themselves by gaining weapons and arsenals, and even gaining their new forms and new combination of Zords.

 ** _"Like our ancestors before us, we have fought and battled against the Nighloks. We have to push them back to Netherworld, and defeating them as well. And it wasn't easy either because each day, the Nighloks and even Master Xandred grew more powerful and dangerous than before. But so are we because we have gained Super Modes, Shogun Mode and various Zords, performing new tricks, and even making various combination to form a powerful Megazords. We fought and defeated them for good."_**

Power Rangers Samurai have discovered Serrator's true plans and even his allegiance to himself. They fought and battled him before he could achieve his ambition. With the help of Deker, they all managed to defeat and kill Serrator for good.

 ** _"After learning true colors and plans behind Serrator, we fought and defeated him, with the help of Deker."_**

After few days, Lauren has return to become the leader as she's prepared for the 'Seal Symbol' power. However, this caused Jayden to leave the team since he has fulfilled his purpose to distract the Nighloks attacking him and his team only. He now journeyed to find his new purpose, as a Ronin.

 ** _"And after days and days of fighting the Nighloks, Lauren has return to become the Red Ranger because she is ready with her 'Seal Symbol' powers. But this also caused Jayden to leave. In ancient tradition, once the samurai has either accomplish his task or awaiting their leader return, he must go on the journey to find a new path as Ronin."  
_**  
During his journey, he encountered Deker again. Both of them fought and dueled until the end. And just before he almost got killed by Deker, Mentor Ji and Kevin came and killed him from the back. Not only they have killed him, but also freed him from his curse.

 ** _"While we were preparing to face and seal Master Xandred, Jayden struggled of finding his path and also deal with Deker. Thanks to me and Kevin, we helped and saved him in time. But not only that, we also freed Deker from his curse and gone to peace."_**

During the fierce battle against Master Xandred and his loyalists, Power Rangers Samurai managed to distract him long enough for Lauren to prepare and fired the 'Sealing Symbol' power to seal him. And however, the seal failed due to Master Xandred killed and sacrificed Dayu to use her half-human's shell to prevent himself being sealed. He easily has defeated and injured them. And thus, he raise the Sanzu River reached its peak, thus allowing his army to charge and invade the world.

 ** _"But things didn't go as we planned. Dayu was weakened during the fight with other Rangers, she was being sacrificed by Master Xandred, having her human's shell to be part of him. Thus, Lauren's 'Sealing Symbol' power is useless to seal him back. And we have only one option..."_**

Realizing that using 'Sealing Symbol' Power is no longer available, Power Rangers Samurai decide to make their final stand to fight and defeat Master Xandred. Using Super Modes and Zords, the heroic team fought and defeat the Nighloks especially Master Xandred, who is still strong and powerful for them to face. They have sacrificed their powers and Zords to fight him. They have managed to weaken and then destroyed him for good.

 ** _"Defeat and kill Master Xandred once and for all. Jayden has returned and became the leader again. He lead the team to charge and fought back against Nighlok Lord and his minions. The final battle was indeed tensed, fierce and terrifying especially so many weapons and Zords we have to sacrifice to defeat the monster. And we did. We have weakened and destroyed his human's shell, thus opening a big wound. This allowed Jayden and his team to finish Master Xandred off for good for both normal size and giant form. Thus, the Nighlok War was over..."  
_**

* * *

Mentor Ji sighed, "After that, everyone went for their separate ways. Kevin returns to his swimming career. Mia continued her 'cooking' lessons. Antonio is back to his fish business. Mike and Emily decide to visit her older sister. Lauren decide to travel around the world. And most important of all, Jayden remained in Shiba House since it's his home and he owned it. The end..."

Mentor Ji smiled as he put the scroll back to bookshelf. He sighed as he loved recalling the adventures. He turned and found his bamboo sword leaned to the photo frame of Power Rangers. He smiled happily of looking at it. And at the same time, he also gave some thoughts about bamboo sword. He smiled happily as he has the idea.

Mentor Ji picked his bamboo sword up. He headed and entered the dojo. He began his swinging his sword while cried in Japanese Words. He was training himself. Even though he's not Power Ranger, he wanted to keep himself fit and ready to help them.

"Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon  
Rene Naufahu: Mentor Ji


	13. Dino Charge Energize!

Like **_Operation Overdrive_** , **_Megaforce_** and its sequel are the biggest disappointment especially the Legendary War. I didn't want to bother about it again.

* * *

 **Zordon's Power Legacy #13: Dino Charge Energize!**

 ** _"I wasn't the first being to arrive on Planet Earth, nor am I the first to discover a power gem that helped me build the Dino Morphers for the first Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Earth._**

 _ **There was once a friend of mine came to the Earth 65 million years ago, and he was the responsible of saving my life by creating the energy tube for me sustain my pure good of energy and power. And also, it was him, who has discovered a powerful energy that helped me to build the first Power Rangers' Morphers and even making some plans for the future against the forces of evil. And thus, he's also the founder of Power Rangers Forces.**_

 _ **However, we departed and went separate ways to find and help those, who are need or our help and guide especially preparing them fight the forces of evil. And we have done well to prepare for the future.**_

 _ **I wish I could see my old friend, one last time..."**_

Zordon, the First Founder and Mentor of Power Rangers

* * *

 _Alternate Universe, Sentai Six, 2017_

After the fierce final battle against Sledge and his bounty hunter group Sentai 6, the locals and people began rebuilding and restoring their home. The Keeper was walking across down the street as he watched his people and locals were celebrating, singing and dancing happily and wildly due to The Keeper and heroic Power Rangers Dino Charge group have defeated their enemies including Lord Arcanon.

The Keeper came across to the statues of ten Power Rangers Dino Charge, where both Zenowing and Heckyl tell the tale about the heroes defeating the villains and saving their home. He couldn't help but smiled happily and proudly about it.

"It's been so long, hasn't it," The Keeper said calmly before sighed, "I wish I could see you again, old friend. I have not only defeated my enemies, but also saved the universe and my home. Your legacy lives on..."

* * *

Keeper narrated, **_"Happens during 65 Millions Years Ago, I arrived on the backwater planet. I have entrusted and placed the Energems to ten powerful yet benevolent and noble dinosaurs, I was attacked by Sledge's Right-Hand Man - Fury. I purposely let him take the empty case with the detonator, which exploded and damaged Sledge's spaceship. However, there was biggest consequence I have created. The meteor gt departed from Sledge's ship, and make a powerful impact on the Earth, causing the devastating extinction to all Dinosaurs."_**

65 Millions Years Ago, Keeper's Ship have crash-landing on the backwater planet, where he encountered ten dinosaurs. He gave ten Energems to them as both chosen ones and guardians of them. He encountered and feigned defeat by the hands of Fury. The crimson humanoid lion grabbed and took the case with him.

Fury flew back to his master. Instead of the Energems he has for his master, it was the detonator. It exploded the ship while injured Sledge and all of his crew and prisoners while Fury accidentally entered the escape pod, which led him back to the planet.

And at the same time, the meteor got cut loose from the spaceship. It headed straight to the earth, which unleashed a powerful impact. It destroyed most of the dinosaurs and plants.

 ** _"However, I was lucky to survive. I went hibernation inside the cave over millions of years until 10,000 B.C., hoping that Sledge has given up from finding them. However, something awoken me. I heard the cries of fierce battles. I feared that Sledge and his crew have returned to attack this planet. So, I waited until the battle is over."_**

Before the meteor could impact on the planet, Keeper escaped and entered the cave. It caused the cave-in. Luckily, he has the pod with him. He pressed some buttons on it. He then entered and laid down on it. He fall in hibernation for a long time until Sledge and his crew aged and died for good...

In 10,000 B.C., something shock the cave. Its small rocks dropped and hit on the pod, which activated it while awakened the Keeper. Confused yet concerned and feared of Sledge and his crew, Keeper remained inside the cave until the fight is over.

 ** _"Almost days have passed, the battle grew silent. I believed that Sledge has given up. And so, I left the cave and found something unexpected."_**

A few days have passed, the battle grew silent suddenly like the war has ended. The Keep exited the cave. He found a group of monsters, clay monsters and some bluish elf-like warriors were all killed and destroyed. Keeper looked worry and uneasy of what he was looking at. As he was walking pass the dead, he came across to the ruined building, where he found a humanoid robot and injured yet lifeless blue wise sage.

"Zordon, please! Stay strong! You can't die!" The humanoid robot pleaded in concern and despair. He heard some footstep. He turned and armed with blasters, "Who are you?!"

"Easy. I've come in peace," Keeper said calmly. He turned and looked at Zordon's injured body, "What has happen to him? Was there a war?"

"Yes, there was. And it wasn't pretty. Good thing that Zordon stopped and banished Rita Repulsa and her goons to the Moon. But took a lot of energy to do that. It's good thing that we don't have to worry about Lord Zedd or any of United Alliance of Evil members. Otherwise, we'd be dead."

"Sledge wasn't there?" Keep asked in surprise before sighed, "That was a relief. What is your name, robot?"

"Alpha 1," Alpha 1 introduced before looked at Zordon's condition, "Think you can help me?"

Keeper approached and looked at Zordon's injured body, "I'll see what I can do. Carry him. Follow me now."

Keeper and Alpha 1 helped and carried Zordon up. They all headed straight to the cave. While Zordon was leaning and lying close to the walls with breathing mask to keep him alive, both Keeper and Alpha 1 began working a cure that could save him. For almost 50 years of researching and working on cure, they have built a strange giant tube-like.

"Think it will work?" Alpha 1 asked in concern.

Keeper sighed, "One way to find out."

Keeper and Alpha carried and moved Zordon into the energy tube. Both of them began typing and working on keyboards, which slowly activated and powered it up. As the energy tube glowed in blue, Zordon's body disintegrated and turned into a giant head. He gasped in shock and surprise while looking around of his surroundings.

"What?! W-Where am I?! What is this place?!" Zordon demanded in shock and confusion, "Alpha?! Alpha!"

Alpha 1 approached to Zordon, "Zordon, calm down! It's okay! Everything's fine. You're safe!"

Zordon sighed, "What happen?! Did we win? What happen to my body?"

"It's a long story, Zordon," Alpha 1 explained. He turned to the Keeper, "And he's the reason of saving your life, Zordon."

The Keeper bowed humbly, "I am the Keeper of Energem. It is an honor to meet a wise and noble hero like you, Zordon."

Zordon nodded and smiled, "The honor is mine, Keeper."

"It was this day that I made a friend. It was this day I saved him. It was this day, we build most powerful forces of good and noble heroes to defend the universe. And it was this day, we created the Power Rangers."

* * *

 ** _"Over many centuries have passed, Zordon and I made necessary preparation to fight the forces of evil and protect our world from danger. After that, we went separate ways. I went to search and find the chosen dinosaurs, ensure they're safe from danger or even used for evil. I know that Sledge may return and hunt me down while getting them as well."_**

Zordon and Keeper worked on Power Rangers Projects while fighting their enemies and protecting the universe from danger. Years after years of fighting and protecting their new home, they both went separate ways. Zordon monitored the world while keeping it safe and peace from invasion by his enemies. Keeper travelled around the world to find and retrieve the Energems.

 ** _"But in 1997, the United Alliance of Evil has launched massive attacks and invasion on Earth. But Zordon stopped them by sacrificing himself to unleash his good energy. I'm sad to hear him, and never get to see him after thousands of years have passed."_**

After the destruction of United Alliance of Evil, Keeper arrived at Angel Grooves due to him heard Zordon was killed during his final battles. He came and pay his respect to his old friend.

 ** _"Nevertheless, I must continue my journey. Eventually I met Kendall Morgan, who agreed to help and assist me to find and protect the Energems before Sledge and his crew returned."_**

Keeper continued his journey to find and get the Energem. He eventually came across to Kendall Morgan from Amber Beach. She agreed to help and assist him to accomplish his mission. And in-return, he provided some technologies and weapons that could help them defend the world from danger and archaeology research.

 ** _"Unfortunately, Sledge has return with his crew and outlaws to unleash and attack the world. Nevertheless, I was fortunate that the Energem have found and chosen ten Rangers to help and assist me to stop them while protecting the world from him. We cannot let Sledge get them. Who knows what he can do with them..."_**

Sledge and his crew have returned and invaded the Earth for one purpose: reclaimed ten Energems. Keeper was prepared for them as he and his ten Power Rangers Dino Charge stood before them. Both sides charged and attacked each other fiercely for two years.

* * *

Underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum; Power Rangers Dino Charge Force were working on some projects, training and sharpening their skills for their next battles and sometimes, they both hang out and have some fun.

Tyler and Shelby have discussion and chatting about the dinosaurs and their capabilities. And they often trained their battle skills and teamwork, and even worked together as daily workers and working on projects, and sometimes they hang out and enjoyed each other's company for fun and date since they have confessed their feelings to each other.

 ** _"Tyler Navarro - Tyrannosaur-Rex Red Dino Charge Ranger and Team Leader. A friendly and kind energetic yet adventurous boy, who knows when to be serious to lead the team and protect his team. His only purpose is to find and know what has happen to his father, who has gone missing for years. Even he did succeeded, he remained with the team and doing his work as Dino Bite Worker. And of course, I sense love between him and Shelby._**

 _ **Shelby Watkins - Triceratops Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Unlike any girls, Shelby is indeed a strong tomboy girl, who is not afraid to get dirty and not backing down from the fight. Very determined and strong-willed girl, she has some clumsiness for her to deal with. But nevertheless, she has a great knowledge behind the dinosaurs that could rival with Kendall, who has dislike on her before warmed up with her for showing her passion. She actually has crush on Tyler before he has for her."**_

Chase hummed happily as he was listening to while playing his skateboard around the Dino Lab. Whenever he's on free time, he called his girlfriend for talking and planning for their date.

 ** _"Chase Randall - Parasaur Black Dino Charge Ranger. Unlikely hero because of his laid-back personality and handsome appearance especially wanted the girls' attention. He mostly enjoyed listening to music and riding 'skateboard'. And sometimes, he can be forgetful and always late for mission when it comes to flirting with girls and responding to texts. Nevertheless, he really cares for his teammates especially his little sister and girlfriend, who meant to him very much."_**

Koda was eating couple of Bronco Burgers and french fries as he enjoyed them very much. And at the same time, he also exercise to strengthen his muscle and strength. And whenever he encountered and see new technologies, he panicked or smashed and destroyed the items to pieces for his safety since he's a caveman.

 ** _"Koda - Stagesaurus Blue Dino Charge Ranger. Koda is actually a 100,000 years old caveman, who came across to Blue Energem when he was looking for his younger brother. However, during his search and protecting him, he sacrificed himself to defeat the sabretooth before trapped himself inside the ice. After years later, Kendall and I found him and freed him. He was alone and upset to find his family gone while he lived. He missed them so much, but he is willing to help us as worker and ranger. Koda is indeed caveman when it comes to eating food with bare hands and hate wearing shoes. While he's not intelligent and fear of technologies since he's a primitive caveman, he possessed compassion and loyalty because he sees Rangers as family than just friends."_**

Riley was training and perfecting his Dino Saber as he has hoped that he is prepared for the next fight. And whenever Kendall and Keeper requested his help, he came and assisted them on working on science projects and inventions. He also often trained together with Zenowing.

 ** _"Riley Griffin - Velociraptor Green Dino Charge Ranger. Though he is the youngest member of the group; Riley is very discipline and hardworking person. But he's also a confident swordsman because of his swordsmanship skills and serious with his training and works as worker and Power Ranger. He also often has some troubles of settling at his home because of his interest, but he do missed and cared for his family. Other than his fencing, he has other talents like chess, checkers and even solving puzzles."_**

During his free time, Ivan often trained and sharpened his swordsmanship skills or even writing a poetry and painting the artwork in his old style. During working time, he worked as either chef and waiter, or fight as the Power Ranger to defend his allies.

 ** _"Sir Ivan of Zandar - Pterodactyl Gold Dino Charge Ranger. The missing legendary knight, who served and protected his master but disappeared during his first encounter and battle with Fury. The crimson humanoid lion absorbed him into his body, hoping to gain control of Pterazord. And thanks to us, we freed him and he joined our cause. A noble, brave and strong humble knight with sense of justice and honor, who fights without hesitation and concerns of his safety. And like Koda, he doesn't enjoy using modern technology, and preferred with swords fighting."_**

Prince Phillip monitored the city across Zandar as he was making sure his homeland is safe and secured. He also often do some charity for poverty, hospital and orphanage; making sure the people have a shelter to live, clothes to wear and food and drinks. And whenever his team needed him, he prepared himself to assist the team in battles or funding them.

 ** _"Prince Phillip III - Pachycephalosaurus Graphite Dino Charge Ranger. As descendant to Prince Colin, whom Sir Ivan has served before disappearance; Prince Phillip has more concern of protecting his royal status and artifact especially doesn't like poor demeanor like Koda. But because of Koda saved him and Power Rangers' heroism, he has changed his ways while retain his nobility. He decided to change his ways and become better especially becoming a Power Ranger."_**

In her Dino Lab, Kendall was working and researching on both science projects and weaponry inventions as she had hoped they can help the team to defeat the enemies. And when the team needed her assistance or unavailable, she joined the battlefield.

 ** _"Kendall Morgan - Plesiosaurus Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Kendall wasn't just the mentor and leader to the team, she's also my friend and ally for building the Power Rangers Dino Charge Force. She also built and founded Amber Beach Dinosaur Beach because of both inspiration by Tommy Oliver and her passion love for dinosaurs bones and discovery. She's indeed confident and serious person especially rarely make friends until Rangers came. Despite of that, she cares for her team and do anything to help them and save the world. She got her Energem after an old man resigned."_**

When James returned to Dino Lab, both father and son hangout together for fun and their family time together. And when he was on the mission, James has to leave and search for Sledge's Ship that will help his team to end the fight for good.

 ** _"James Navarro - Ankylosaurus Aqua Dino Charge Ranger, and also Tyler's father, who went missing for ten years due to his encounter with Fury over an Energem. He only appeared when Tyler was trapped in his false Battlizer Mode. While his body remained young as Tyler remembered, James has shown to be protective father with bravery and wisdom especially when he specialized in geology. Like every father, he loved and missed his son much."_**

Zenowing researched and checked on eleven Dino Charge Zords as he wanted to make sure they're fully operational and prepared for next battles. And whenever he has free time, he often trained Riley or assisted Keeper and Kendall on working on some projects.

 ** _"Zenowing - Titanosaurus Silver Dino Charge Ranger, and he was my apprentice. Zenowing was in-charge of building and creating the Zords after I survived the meteor strikes and reunited with him temporary. He disappeared for years until present, I have discovered that he was being corrupted into Doomwing by Lord Arcanon. But thanks of Tyler, he was freed and joined our forces. To him, he felt responsible and serious with his job as he wants nothing but destruction of his enemies, and he didn't want them to be in his fight. Thanks to Riley, he changed his way and assist the team. Zenowing is wise and noble as I am especially providing knowledge and wisdom when I'm not around."_**

* * *

Sledge has sent most of his crew, outlaws and minions to Earth for one purpose - getting the Enegerms from his enemies. He even used Magna-Beam to make most of them to grow into giant warriors to attack the city. Power Rangers Dino Charge charged and engaged the enemies, with the help of their Zords.

 ** _"After 65 Million Years Later, Sledge and his crew has returned to hunt me down and getting the Energem for highest bidder. These bounty hunters have no conscience or care of the world but getting money. They will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals, even it means harming innocents and destroy the world. Their army is consisted of Vivix and Spikeballs."_**

Sledge screamed in anger as he found that his generals and outlaws kept on failing him for not getting the Energem and got beaten by the Power Rangers. He often blasted and shot his blaster at them, who quickly ran away from him. Poisandra came and calm him down, which make him happily. Both of them awed happily as they have some unusual chats and kisses to each other, which often disturbed others about it.

 ** _"Sledge - my nemesis and a leader of bounty hunters. Very unlikely enemies, Sledge has unusual personality like being funny and nervous, happy greedy alien guy, laid-back who enjoyed his vacation, and believe me. He's indeed unusual alien, but he has bad temper that he wants to vent and threaten his own generals and officers to ensure they do their job or they will be destroyed until he gets his Energem for power and money._**

 _ **Poisandra is Sledge's fiancee and love-interest. And again, unusual alien to face with. While she's very cheerful alien, she can be spoiled and easily tempered alien, which Sledge often has feared of the most due to him making empty promises for not getting the Energem and not getting married. She's quite a picky of what she wanted or doesn't want. She's not really dangerous enemy but she's a fierce fighter."**_

Whenever he's on the battlefield, Fury led the army and outlaws personally as he has one goal on his eyes - getting the Energems and killing the Power Rangers for good.

 ** _"Fury - Sledge's right hand warrior. Fury is level-headed warrior, who possessed both brains and brawn especially possessed code of honor and following the rules. Fury possessed loyal to Sledge alone, and do anything to pleased his master. He only unleashed his rage when he's on the battlefield or even get angered by his enemies."_**

Wrench was on his laboratory as he was working on some projects like weapons and monitoring on the city for searching Power Ranger's Lab.

 ** _"Wrench - Sledge's technician. Wrench is both coward and whimpered warrior, who wants nothing but to please his master Sledge while avoid losing his head. Despite being coward, he's indeed a capable warrior. He specialized in science and technology especially inventing weapons to fight and assist Sledge to accomplish his mission."_**

Curio hummed happily as he was playing and fooling around the ship.

 ** _"Curio - Poisandra's playful lackey and playmate. Curio isn't very dangerous at all because all he ever thinks and wants is play the games and have fun especially when he's with Poisandra."_**

Heckyl was sitting down on his seat as he looked amusing and entertaining for he expecting some fun for him to enjoy and fight especially dealing with his enemies. And when he's Snide, he personally led the army to fight and engage his enemies with brawn and brains to defeat them.

 ** _"Heckyl - former kindhearted Sentai 6 resident, who protects the Dark Energem from his enemies, but he was corrupted and turned into evil especially he has a darker side - Snide. Heckly is the most complex and unusual character to judge and trust because of his psychopathic attitude and deception skills. But truthfully, there was more to him than meets the eye._**

His dark side - Snide, who is responsible of influencing Heckyl to do evil and dark side. Unlike Heckyl, Snide is a deadly and powerful warrior, who preferred straightforward tactic to attack than complicating strategies. He also knows when to retreat after his defeat. He also knows when to backstabbing at his enemies when backed to the corner or making a deal."

Lord Arcanon and Singe often discussed of their plans to conquer the world especially retrieving the rest of Energems for his master plans. Lord Arcanon often looked at his sacred book, which has his Dark Energem. This often pleased and entertain him that he will accomplish his ambition.

 ** _"Lord Arcanon - a powerful and dangerous ruthless and sadist warlord, who is responsible of destroying and damaging Sentai 6 for Dark Energem. He is the client that Sledge was working for until recently, his employees have failed to accomplish his mission. He has come to finish what his employees has started especially getting what he was looking for. He doesn't care for their safety until he gets what he wanted. He is the responsible to turn Zenowing into ruthless sadist Doomwing._**

 _ **Singe is Lord Arcanon's laid-back yet ruthless and manipulative spy and agent, who infiltrated Sledge's Crew to get the Energem for his master. He also has some rivalry with Fury, who actually doesn't trust him much because of his secret mission."**_

* * *

Over two years, Power Rangers Dino Charge fought and battled against Sledge's, Heckyl's/Snide's and Lord Arcanon's Crew over to find and get all ten Energems. And lucky for them, all ten of them have found and bonded with them, and also awakened the Zords to stand and fight besides with them. They almost win the war.

 ** _"Over two years, we have defended both Amber Beach City and our Energem from both Sledge's and Lord Arcanon's crews. Despite how strong and powerful they have become especially possessing the Dark Energem to defeat and destroy us to get our Energems; we refused to surrender nor give up our fight. So, we fought and pushed our enemies back, no matter the cost."_**

Sledge and his crew appeared before injured Lord Arcanon and his crew. Using Dark Energem into his blaster, Sledge fired and destroyed the crew.

Heckyl came to Power Rangers Dino Charge as he revealed the darkest master plan Sledge has come up with. Power Rangers Dino Charge have managed to defeat the first Greenzilla and Snide, with the help of ten Zords and newly Spino Zord. They all stood before the Dark Energem, which wasn't destroyed and survived the blasts.

And the worse is that Sledge used his ship to attached to the Planet Earth as he planned to sell it for more money since he can't get all of the Energems anymore.

 ** _"Lord Arcanon and his crew was defeated and were badly injured by us especially losing his Dark Energem. Sledge, who we thought was killed, has returned and lead the crew. And this time, he's prepared for final assaults on us. And it's not good._**

Heckyl has come to warn us to leave the planet and revealed Sledge's Master Plan of destroying the Earth - using the army of Greenzillas to attack across the globe. With new Spino Zord created, we have defeated and destroyed the first one and Snide, who possessed the Dark Energem. We were about to finish it for good if it not for Snide using another plans - taking Earth for selling and hatched the rest to attack and protect the chained anchors."

Power Rangers Dino Charge did their best to save their home by destroying the Greenzillas and freed their home from Sledge's ship. And at the same time, they used their full power of Energems to blow and destroy the Dark Energem.

However, destroying the Dark Energm has created a powerful and devastating black hole. It dragged both Sledge's ship and Planet Earth into it. Power Rangers Dino Charge have lost their home.

 ** _"We've made the desperate and last resort to save our home. We defeated and destroyed Greenzillas while freeing the Earth from being taken away by Sledge. We now unleashed all of our Energems to destroy the Dark Energems for good. But at great cost, it created the black hole. It has taken both Earth and Sledge's crew. We thought we lost everything."_**

Keeper used his last resort by combining and unleashing all ten Energems to create Time-Space Portal that allow the team to go back to the past. Arriving in 65 Millions Years Era, Power Rangers Dino Charge fought and defeated Sledge and his crew by sending them straight to the sun. They all burnt to death.

 ** _"However, I knew there is one way to save the planet. Going back to the past and undo everything. Throwing the all of Energems into black hole, I disappeared from their sights."_**

After their final battle; Power Rangers Dino Charge are going back to their era. Koda returned to 100,000 B.C. Era, Sir Ivan returned to his Ancient Zandar Era, Keeper led both Zenowing and Heckyl to Sentai 6 for restoring and rebuilding their home, and the rest returned to present era, where Dinosaurs are alive and their new home - Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

 ** _"The Rangers came to the past and met me again. And this time, with the Energems and Zords by their sides, they all have defeated and destroyed Sledge and his crew - sending them straight to the sun._**

Thus, changing the history and creating a new alternate universe, where dinosaurs are alive and Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum turned into Dinosaur Zoo. How ironic for those Rangers, who wants to see the dinosaurs alive and gotten their chance now..."

* * *

Keeper sighed, "Thus, ending our journey." He turned and looked at Power Rangers Dino Charge statue. He continued, "But when one journey reached its end, comes with the next. And I know a great battle awaited us to come and challenge. We'll be waiting. We'll be ready for the next battle."

Keeper headed to the speech stand. Heckyl and Zenowing moved aside as they allowed their master makes the speech, which inspired the Sentai 6 population to cheer wildly and happily about it.

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Casts:**  
Bryan Cranston: Zordon  
Bill Hader: Alpha 1  
Richard Simpson: The Keeper

 **Author's Note:**  
That'd be all for Power Rangers Franchise until **_Ninja Steel_** and its sequel especially some new adaptation franchise like **_Beast Morphers_**. It's on hiatus now.


	14. The Steel of Ninjas

**Author's Note:  
**  
I'm back for Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Sorry for delaying it very long. As you recalled about this fanfiction, this Power Rangers fanfiction is specifically focused on the Power Rangers' Mentors and their reflection on journeys and relationships with the Power Rangers, Allies and Villains. Meaning I wanted to wait and watch how Power Rangers started and ended at the show. So, it's time for Mick Kanic.

* * *

 **Zordon's Power Legacy #14: The Steel of Ninjas**

 ** _"As mentors to Power Rangers, it was our duty to not only alert them of danger and sending them to fight the enemies off, but also teaching and guiding them to be more mature, brave and wise warriors._**

 ** _And like Power Rangers, every mentor is not necessary wise and noble as I am. All of them possessed different personalities and ways of helping and teaching the Power Rangers of becoming the better heroes, such as questionable Dimitria, determined Captain Mitchell, curious yet supportive Circuit compassionate Princess Shayla, sagacious Sensei Watanabe, veteran legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver, veteran commanding officer Commander Kruger, faithful Udonna, adventurous Andrew Hartford, lenient yet noble Robert 'RJ' James, redemption scientist Dr. K, strict disciplined Mentor Ji, prodigal apprentice Gosei and wise and patient Keeper._**

 ** _However throughout the journeys, as the Power Rangers weren't the only ones learning, but so do their mentors. They are more than just teachers, but friend and family to the team. Because of their relationships, they have survived and overcome the worst and save the day, and sometimes, came up with unexpected results._**

 ** _One particular mentor has intrigued me the most. Despite the odd and unusual ways of handling the situation, this one is noble and reliable ally as any of us. He may not be strong and wise, but he has the heart. That is what makes him a worthy mentor..."_**

Zordon, the First Founder and Mentor of Power Rangers

* * *

 _Summer Cover High School, 2019,_

 ** _BOOM!_** Power Rangers Ninja Steel's Headquarter got covered by black smokes and fire. Mick and Redbot screamed and panicked in fear while running around and searching for specific items to deal with the fire. Spotting some fire extinguisher near to exit door, they grabbed and used them to put out the fire. They have managed to remove the fire. They both sighed in relief.

Both Mick and Redbot approached and looked at damaged form of familiar hummer. They both looked at each other. They then hissed and groaned in disgust and concern.

"That does not look good," Redbot said in concern.

"Tell me about it," Mick said in agreement. He hissed while rubbing his head, "Calvin's gonna be mad about his hummer again."

"Oh! I hate to think of that!" Redbot said uneasily, "Last time that Victor and Monty tried to sabotage the Calvin's hummer for winning the 'Best Vehicles' Appearance', Calvin got furious and chase after them." He quivered in fear, "Suffering circuits!"

"Tell me about it. I'd never understand them and their obsession of winning," Mick remarked in annoyance. He sighed while looking at Calvin's Hummer, "This is so frustrating and exhausting. I need a break."

Redbot nodded, "Good thinking. And you know reading my old 'The Adventure of Redbot'. That relaxes my circuit for some thinking."

"Reading?" Mick asked curiously and thoughtfully. He hummed and smiled happily, "Not a bad idea. And I know the story I wanna watch!"

He then approached to his computers. He typed on his keyboards as he was searching and looking for a specific item. He then come across to a blog called 'Mick and his best friends - Power Rangers Ninja Steel'.

He smiled happily, "That's the one. Here I go."

* * *

 ** _"You're wondering that if I ever get the chance to meet the legendary hero and mentor of Power Rangers - Zrodon himself?"_** Mick narrated happily, **_"Yes! Yes, I did! That was the best day ever happen to me."_**

Few years ago, Princess Viera's Royal Family encountered and met up with Galvanax and the 'Galaxy Warriors' staffs. The royal family has agreed to give the Galaxy Warriors 100 inhabitants including Mick of Lion Galaxy for their friendship and agreement. The slaves were brought into the Galaxy Warriors' ship, where they began their works as staffs, workers and servants of serving, assisting and taking care of the guests, participants, champions and even Galvanax himself.

Mick was made as both main mechanic and cleaner for Galaxy Warriors Ship. Though he was happy for his dream job, he's still not working Galvanax.

 ** _"I mean I'm always get look down by most of aliens and humans because my kind and I are very weak and pathetic slaves from Lion Galaxy, and being sold to Galvanax for workers and slaves. All my life I've known is work for him and avoid troubles."_**

Mick was collecting some garbage across the ship, and at the same time, he was watching some television monitors, watching competitors especially Galvanax fighting fiercely and determinedly at each other to win the championship. Galvanax is now at the finals as he was fighting off his latest opponent. He sighed in defeat and disappointment.

 ** _"Either way. That day. That very day. Meeting him in person. Talking with him. And even him giving a wondrous speech has inspired me not to give up hope, and even become the mentor to Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This happens when Galvanax was winning the championship again..."_**

As Mick turned and was about to move out, he suddenly bang on someone else while fell on his back. He groaned in pain. He recovered and found two guests are covered by trashes and mushes. He yelped and panicked in fear as he got up at once. He helped cleaning them from dirt.

"I'm so sorry! Really sorry!" Mick apologized and panicked fearfully as he cleaned off the dirt from two guests, "I didn't mean to make the mess! Really! Really sorry!"

"Aie yi yi yi yi! What a mess!" The humanoid robot complained in annoyance.

"Calm down, Alpha. There is no reason for you to panic," The gentle voice within the giant tube said calmly. He sighed, "I'm sure we're not careful too as well."

Mick stopped at once as he looked carefully on two guests. He gasped in surprise, "Great Celestial! I can't believe it! It's you two!" Both of the guests looked confuse and uncertain. He shouted happily, "You're Zordon and Alpha?! The legendary heroes, who fought the United Alliance of Evil especially Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa?!"

"Uh... Yes?" Zordon asked in surprise.

Mick squealed happily, "Oh man! I'm your biggest fan, Zordon! I read your history and adventure, and not to mention fighting the forces of evil! I mean who doesn't want to be hero and save the day?! I do!" He then shook Alpha 5's hand before bowed to Zordon, "It is an honor to meet you all! I'm so wanted it so badly! I really mean it!"

Zordon and Alpha was stunned and shocked by Mick's fan reaction to them. They both smiled and laughed uneasily while having a sweatdrops on their heads.

"What's going on?!" The firm voice demanded angrily.

Mick yelped as he quickly transformed into a trash can. Zordon and Alpha 5 looked surprise and confuse. They looked back and found an Oni Warrior-like worn Oni-like Mask with white hair and horns, blue-red armor, red boots and demonically trench coat-like entered the scene along with Kudabots.

"What's going on?!" The general demanded. He gasped as he looked at the area and guests. They were a mess. He groaned, "Who is responsible for this mess?!"

Zordon and Alpha 5 looked at each other. They wondered if they should tell the general. Though they found out of how scared and worried Mick is, they nodded firmly as they decided not to.

"It's my fault. I wasn't very careful, General Ripcon," Alpha 5 said calmly, "Aie yi yi yi yi! How clumsy of me."

Ripcon hummed suspiciously before sighed, "Whatever. I'll get those slaves to clean it up."

Ripcon turned and headed off, along with his Kudabots. As soon as they're away from Zordon and Alpha 5, the trash can transformed back to Mick. He sighed in relief.

"That was close," Mick said happily. He turned to both Zordon and Alpha 5. He bowed before them, "Thank you very much! I thought I was the goner."

"We're glad to help, my friend," Zordon said calmly.

"While I'm happy that you help me out, I'm curious one thing," Mick said in relief. Zordon and Alpha 5 looked at him curiously. He asked, "Why? Why would you help me out? I mean not that I'm angry, rude or upset about your help. Just curious of why would someone so famous as you help a weird and goofy alien guy like me?"

"What? That's the ridiculous question I ever heard of!" Alpha 5 exclaimed in annoyance.

Zordon nodded firmly, "No matter how different or unusual anyone especially aliens are; everyone need some help, even though he or she doesn't ask for it or even wanted to appreciate it. As long you're helping people out, it's enough. And I'm glad that I help you from not getting punished."

"Wow..." Mick said in shock and surprise, "That was great inspiration quote I ever heard especially if it's from you! That is awesome!"

Zordon smiled, "Even you can help and inspire people too."

"Really?! I inspire others?! For real?!" Mick asked in amazement.

"Yes, Mick. I see great potential in you," Zordon said calmly, "You can indeed help and inspire people to do the right thing. Or even perhaps, you might become brave, wise and noble mentor."

Mick was touched yet embarrassed in red, "Oh my! Really?! Me?! A mentor?! But I'm not really what you think I am. I'm not a mentor material-type."

Zordon smiled calmly, "Regardless, it is not matter to being wise and noble mentor, but how you help, guide and inspire them, Mick. And I believe that you can be a hero and mentor."

"Wow... Double wow..." Mick was touched and inspired by Zordon's speech. He cleared his throat, "I will do what I can to mentor and help the students if I ever get one."

"I'm sure you can," Zordon said calmly before showing firm and serious, "Now, I require your help, Mick."

"Okay? What is it?" Mick asked curiously.

Zordon narrowed his eyes firmly, "Have you heard Ninja Nexus Prism?" Mick looked shock and surprise by Zordon's questions. He nodded a bit. Zordon continued, "Good. Since you trusted me and inspired by my wisdom, I'm now entrusting you this very important mission. This relic must not fall into wrong hand. Can I count on you?"

Mick was reluctant and uneasy about the mission. But since Zordon has inspired and gave him some pep talk that he has the potential. He cleared his throat and saluted firmly, "You can count on me! I will do my best!"

Zordon smiled, "I'm counting on you, Mick."

* * *

 ** _"And so I begin my mission. Well, not exactly, a great start to blend in and spy since lots and lots of Kudabots and Basherbots patrolling the area. And not to mention, Galvanax and his loyal generals going in and out. Damn! Being stealthy spy isn't easy as I thought."_**

For years, Mick was searching and looking around for Ninja Nexus Prism. And at the same time, he has to do his best to avoid from being spotted and caught by Kudobots and Basherbots especially their leaders - Galvanax and his loyal generals. Whenever he get caught and cornered, Mick quickly transformed into various objects and warriors, avoiding from getting caught.

Being a spy to find and get the Ninja Nexus Prism is harder for Mick than he thought.

 ** _"And the, in 2007, I heard the news that Galvanax and his minions have found and got the Ninja Nexus Prism from Earth. And I did nothing to stop him because he's too strong and powerful for me to handle. He's scary general to handle."_**

Mick was near to the command center's entrance, where he overheard Cosmo has received the news about Galvanax and his minions have found and got the Ninja Nexus Prism. The news has made Mick shock, worry and also scared that he failed the mission and can't do anything to get it.

 ** _"But I did meet Brody Romero. He's a kid from the Earth. He looked sad and lonely. I felt worry and sad for him. I decide to befriend and help him out. At first, he was scared and worried. With just 'wise' or 'goofy' words, I got him convinced that I can be trusted and be his friend. I also learn of why Galvanax brought him here because that monster killed his father to get the relic."_**

Managed to avoid from being spotted and made it back to the garage, Mick worked on the Buzz Cameras. Suddenly, Galvanax and Ripcon have arrived, along with a young Brody and Redbot. The champion of Galaxy Warriors demanded Mick to be an in-charge of Brody.

As soon as two of them have left the garage, Mick approached to befriend with him. Brody looked scared and worried about him. Mick put some words and made some funny jokes, making Brody smiled a bit to trust and befriend with him. They both became friends. The shape-shifting alien then found out of why Brody was here involving his father got killed during the fight against Galvanax.

 ** _"We also met another slave Redbot, who came from Machine Empire's Planet. Three of us became friends, and together, we'll do what we can to get the relic and escaped."_**

Both Mick and Brody met Redbot, who just dropped by to be their assistant. Three of them become close and good friends as they planned for not only their escape but also get the Ninja Nexus Prism as well.

 ** _"10 years later, we've got back to Earth. We've managed to get the Prism and escaped through the garbage disposal units. But Galvanax send his best competitors and soldiers to chase after us. And we all would have been killed if not four locals from Summer Cove! And not to mention, Brody and his new four friends became Power Rangers Ninja Steel for being chosen by taking out Ninja Steel from the Prism! How awesome is that!"_**

10 years later, the Galaxy Warrior Cruiser has returned to the Earth. This has given Brody, Mick and Redbot the chance to grab the Prism and escaped via garbage disposal units. They have arrived and landed on the Earth. They met four locals of Summer Cove, who came to check out of what's going on as well as help them.

And at the same time, Brody and his new friends took out the Ninja Steel from Prism. They became Power Rangers Ninja Steel. They then fend off latest Galvanax's participant and soldiers.

 ** _"And since, Brody and his new friends are the new Power Rangers, I'm now their 'mentor'. Between you and me, that doesn't sound right, even though I'm their 'Shop Teacher' for school's Auto Shop. I think being 'friend' is good enough, other than being a teacher."_**

Power Rangers Ninja Steel guide and led Mick and Redbot to the Summer Cove High School, where the alien was made as shop teacher for auto shop while Redbot hide underneath the headquarter basement of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. In public, they acted as teacher and students, but when it comes to the mission or spotting buzz cameras around the area, they will be summoned to the battlefield to engage Galvanax's minions.

* * *

In the garage, Brody was very serious and focus on training and sharpening both of his martial art and Ninjutsu Skills. He wanted to be prepare to fight off Galvanax, Madame Odius and their minions. During his free time, he became relax and happy for joining and hanging out with his friends for either training, fun and relaxation. He did his best to help and teach his team of all the tricks and skills he knows of for their next battles.

 ** _"My friend Brody Romero is an exuberant and optimistic youthful teenager, who is like any Red Ranger before him, is the leader of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. And adding to a little detail about him being Red Ranger is headstrong and a bit of impulsive but also honest, calm and collective leader to help and lead the team. Did I mention that he likes to shout 'epic'? What I've known about my best friend is that his father is in-charge of protecting Ninja Nexus Prism and using the Ninja Steel for making some Ninja Stars for new weapons and Zords. His family came and trained in Ninjutsu and martial arts from the Wind Ninja Academy, owned by Watanabe Clan."_**

In Power Rangers Ninja Steel's laboratory, Sarah was very focused on building and inventing new technologies, gadgets and weapons that could benefit to both humanity and the team. And she also did some studies for tests. There were times that she became exhausted and tired, making her to sleep and droll on the drawer. Brody spotted her being tired and sleepy. He decided to keep her company and take care of her for providing blanket and meals for her. He smiled and looked at her beautiful face.

 ** _"Sarah Thompson is Ninja Steel Pink Ranger. She's the brains and technician of the team. After all; she's smart, cool, calm and collective girl for designing and inventing the best inventions and gadgets for her team to use and fight off the enemies. But she sometimes often get carried away and sidetracked from being the smartest girl in the team like she tried to duplicate herself to join various clubs or get overconfident that the tests are easy for her to pass. After all, her dream is to become the best engineer. But I can't help but think that Brody and Sarah are close. As human's expression of romance said 'Brody and Sarah sitting on the tree'."_**

Preston magically teleported and appeared before the stage, making crowds to go wild for his magical appearance. He performed and made several magic tricks and entertain both guests and children, which make them happy for laughing and cheering happily. When he has free time, he focused on studying and practicing his new magical tricks and spells, with the help of his magic spell book.

 ** _"The Great Magician Preston Tien is also the Ninja Steel Blue Ranger. He's the Second-in-Command and also Magic Expert to the team. He came from a wealthy family for being rich. He really loves magic. But I'm telling, he was an amateur and bad at magic tricks, but as the journey progress, he matured and trained to be more professional and best magician to the team and talented shows. He loves to entertain others with magic tricks. He is also fascinated with mythological creatures, especially dragons."_**

Calvin was checking up on his hummer, making sure it's functioning and effective for driving and mission since it's his favorite vehicle. Other than his Ninja Steel training, he'll learn and study on customizing, building and repairing various transports, as well as understanding its function and system, under Mick, who was the expect on mechanic. Whenever he's on free time, he went on the date with his girlfriend for fun and training.

 ** _"Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger Calvin Maxwell is a cool and confident gear-head student. Like me, he loved building, customizing and repairing machines and mechanical especially vehicles like his transport. He's also rather lackadaisical, at times too much for his own good! But with the help of his friends and girlfriend, he will focus on the mission and defend the world."_**

In the morning and evening, Hayley often taken her dog Kody out for fun and training especially getting some fresh air. Though she often enjoyed hanging out and dating with Calvin, she often get annoyed and irritated that her boyfriend often got slack-off from his studies and training. She really loved him a lot. Other than her boyfriend, she also helped out her friends about the problems they're dealing with.

 ** _"Say hello to Yellow Ranger's girlfriend - Hayley Foster the Ninja Steel White Ranger. She's quite adventurous and outdoorsy girl for a love of nature and healthy living. Even though she doesn't live machines and robots, she's not a close-minded person and willing open minded and willing to try like befriending with Redbot. She has a pet Siberian Husky named Kody, which became the inspiration for her zord, the Kodiak Zord."_**

During his free time, Levi often enjoyed singing and playing his guitar happily and calmly. But he enjoyed worked together with his younger brother and friends for training and saving the world because he wanted a normal life and school to go. When it comes to the live performance or fans, he has to play his guitar and sing for them, charity and entertaining them by taking a selfie with them and signing the autographs.

 ** _"Levi Weston, a.k.a. Aiden Romero - the famous gifted and talented musician, and also Brody's big brother. Since the death of his father and Brody's kidnapped, Levi left and lived with his aunt while changed his name and avoiding being found by Galvanax. He was saved until Gold Ninja Steel came to him and someone I hate the most has kidnapped and transferred his childhood memories to a impostor, before we destroy it and help Levi get back his memories. He is quite calm, charismatic, kind and thoughtful friend. He loved country music so much for singing. He maybe famous, but he's humble and prefer normal life and friends to hangout with."_**

At the Power Rangers Ninja Steel's Underground Base, Redbot did his best to help and assist Power Rangers, be either they're in doubts, serious situation or even serve them with meals and drinks.

 ** _"Redbot - our best reliable and good friend to the Power Rangers. Whenever the Rangers have problem with the situation or doubtful, both me and Redbot helped them out. He's the best assistant we ever have. We can depend on him to help us out."_**

After freed from his imprisonment of Ninja Nexus Prism, Dane retired from his mission of protecting the prism since his sons and friends became Power Rangers. He is now trying to settle down in his new home and finding his new job after 10 years of imprisonment.

 ** _"Dane Romero - Brody's and Levi's father, who was once a graduated ninja from Wind Ninja Academy, and also the protector of Ninja Nexus Prism. He bravely fought off Galvanax before sacrificed himself to destroy the powerful Prism. We thought he was killed until our first final battle with Galvanax. We found out that Dane was trapped inside the Prism for recovery until Brody destroyed his Red Ninja Steel, which split into three and emerged out from Prism. Did I mention that I was a Red Ranger, right?"_**

Failing their popularity or getting the 50th trophy, Victor and Monty screamed and panicked in fear while running for their lives from the angry mob and people due to them make a big mistake, mess and fuss they have caused.

 ** _"Victor and Monty? Not worth to talk about. They're very and very low intelligent beings with obsession of winning, greedy for money and remorseless of people's feelings and concerns."_**

* * *

Power Rangers Ninja Steel battled and fought off the monstrous participants and Galaxy Warriors Drones on the battlefield. And at the same time, Buzz Cameras have recorded and broadcast to Galaxy Warriors' Cruiser, where the spectators watched the game show. Galvanax and his officers were watching the event in the command center as well. They were determined to get the Ninja Steel no matter the cost.

 ** _"Unlike the conqueror and army of monsters and minions from planets or underworld; Galaxy Warriors was a popular intergalactic TV game show where contestants battle to prove who is the most powerful warrior. It was meant for entertainment shows until Galvanax became the reigning champion and changed the rules for himself. And there's one thing he's after, and it's Ninja Nexus Prism and the power of Ninja Steel for himself. By using all six Ninja Stars, Galvanax will conquer the whole universe and become the strongest and powerful warrior in the universe. That was very unusual and rare to find an entertainment show being the bad guys. I thought news reporters are the worse."_**

Whenever he received the latest reports about his monstrous participants' failures of getting the Ninja Steel, Galvanax lost his temper and destroy everything in sight, or even shouting and blaming Ripcon for failing him. Whenever he's alone, he calmed himself down or preparing and training himself as he refused and also hated losing to his enemies. And to do so, he has something in his mind that he needs to find and use it - Ninja Steel powers.

 ** _"Galvanax is the toughest and fiercest warrior and champion I ever seen in my life. And trust me, this guy is very aggressive and use brute strength to defeat his enemies, and putting all of his minions in line, making sure that they stayed loyal to him and him alone. Well, except her trusted advisor, whom I will talk about it later. And did I mention that he's paranoid, prideful and arrogant? Because he is when he's worried about losing the fight or never gets what he wanted, particularly, he's after the Ninja Nexus Prism, which he thinks that can make him powerful and strongest in the universe. Even though he's strong, he can be cunning and dishonest when he needed it. That guy is crazy to deal with!"_**

On the public, Madame Odius has shown to be loyal and dedicated advisor to Galvanax by providing the advice and plans for defeating Power Rangers and getting the Ninja Steels. But in her secret chamber, she has shown her true nature as if she has her own agenda to accomplish. She looked through her master plans, which involved of Ninja Steel and Ninja Nexus Prism. She smirked darkly and amusingly that she can't wait to get it and even wanted to overthrow the champion.

 ** _"A charismatic yet sly, deceitful and treacherous Madame Odius knows a lot about Ninja Nexus Prism and its power. She seems to be loyal to Galvanax for providing advice to him, she actually has her own motivation for obtaining the relic for her needs. So, she manipulated Galvanax to listen to her advice and turn against Ripcon, to cover her tracks until right time to strike. Like her former master, she will do anything to get Ninja Nexus Prism for her own agenda, even it means she has to be ruthless and sadistic psychopath."_**

Whenever he's on the battlefield, Ripcon was leading the army of monstrous participants and minions to fight off Power Rangers Ninja Steel to get the Ninja Steel and Nexus Ninja Prism. But when he's on the cruiser, he was keeping an eye on Madame Odius, whom he's very suspicious and concern that she may betray and turn against his master.

 ** _"Ripcon - Galvanax's loyal but also arrogant and hotheaded swordsman, who is very dedicated and loyal to his master a lot, even though he gets blamed by him due to him suspicious and distrust on Madame Odius. And also, he hates me and Brody a lot. That guy scares me off my pants!"_**

As the host, Cosmo Royalle gave the best of hosting performance and entertaining the guests by being witty, charismatic and comical. His mission is to get the audience's hyped cheering and supports, as well as getting high ratings for Galaxy Warriors Show.

 ** _"Say hello to the host of Galaxy Warriors - Cosmo Royalle! Even though he's the bad guy, we rarely pick a fight with him since his main focus is hosting and getting audience's attention and raising the show's ratings. I hate to admit it. I like this guy. He's witty, charismatic and comical guy. He has three faces to shift - happy, sad and mad, depending on his mood about himself and the show. That's show biz!"_**

As Madame Odius's right hand, Badonna did her best to help her master to prepare and achieved the objective no matter the cost. She even make sure that both participants and minions obeyed Madame Odius from questioning and performing their mission. Whenever she sees Brax, she has gone madly in love with him.

 ** _"This is Madame Odius's loyal and dedicated right hand, Badonna. She seems getting along well with her master for most of the plans. She is quite protective of her, and will make anyone to obey her master. And did I tell you that she's nuts over Brax."_**

Tynamon looked upset and frustrated that he is not only a tiny warrior, but he's piloting the robot that has the same heights as monsters. All he wanted is to become big and tall as others. He also became very insecure and sensitive when it involved of secrets and his size. Nevertheless, he'll get his size back, no matter what.

 ** _"Tynamon is cunning and sneaky general, who allied with Madame Odius for a specific request, which made him insecure and uneasy especially involving of his secret. And you wouldn't believe it?! He's actually tiny man. Tyanamon is Tinyman! Kinda ironic!"_**

When he's on the battlefield, Brax went wild and aggressive as he fought and battled against the Power Rangers Ninja Steel, without mercy and remorse. But on the ship, he shown worry and scared due to Badonna was chasing and praising to him madly.

 ** _"Brax is Tynamon's fierce and wild barbarian, who will fight and defeat his enemies aggressively. And trust me, that guy is real and really a monster! Yikes! But a once confident warrior turned into wimpy nervous and shy guy when's he near to Badonna. I don't know what's the worst - him attacking us or getting an obsessed fan!"_**

* * *

Over two years have passed, Power Rangers Ninja Steel have fought against the army of monstrous participants and minions across Summer Cove, as well as defending their home and protecting Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Stars from getting stolen. Whenever they're facing serious and dangerous situation, they have to meltdown some Ninja Steels for forging and making some new weapons, transports and Zords to help and fight off the enemies.

Whenever Power Rangers struggled with either battle situation or personal life problems, Mick was there to help and 'mentor' them by doing something silly and goofy attempts of his advice or copying and showing off what they were doing, making them realize of their mistakes. He enjoyed being a mentor.

 ** _"Let me tell something, my friends, being Power Rangers for fighting off the monsters and saving the world isn't easy as you think especially protecting and keeping both Ninja Stars and Ninja Nexus Prism from them. And not to mention, we have to use and meltdown some Ninja Steels for forging and making some new weapons, transports and Zords to fight off our enemies. I did my best to help and 'mentor' the Rangers about their mistakes, teamwork, relationship and reality problems they're dealing with. I've gotta admit it. It's kinda fun to be a mentor, even though I'm a goofy and weird guy."_**

During one of their mission, Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Mick encountered and met Princess Viera from Lion Galaxy. The mentor has the issues and grudge against her royal family for selling him and his kind to the Galaxy Warriors, as well as abandoning his own family. But thanks to the rangers, they have changed her heart and ways to become more compassionate and noble princess. She even helped establish communication between him and his parents. It makes him happy.

 ** _"And of course, we met Princess Viera from Lion Galaxy Royal Family. I sort of got grudge and issue with her family for me being sent off to Galaxy Warriors as slaves. But thanks to Sarah, she helped and changed the princess's heart from being fierce into compassionate and noble princess. She even helped me to establish communication between me and my parents. I miss them a lot. And not to mention, she's gonna change Lion Galaxy Royal Family's rules! That's good news!"_**

In 2017, Power Rangers Ninja Steel have defeated Ripcon and won the battlefield, unaware of Madame Odius' treachery plans. Throughout their battles, they have defeated most of monsters and minions, and even won. A recent event involved of Victor and Monty's attempts of showing off their science projects, they built a giant magnet, which magnetized all metals including Ninja Power Stars. This attract attention of Galvanax to get and steal them especially catching off guard and kidnapping the Power Rangers Ninja Steel sans Brody and Mick.

 ** _"In 2017, We've already beaten and destroyed Ripcon, who sort of got framed and blamed for 'Aiden' Impostor problem. Thanks to Madame Odius. Everything was supposed to be fine if not for those two boneheads Victor and Monty for using the giant magnet device for attracting lots and lots of metals including Ninja Steels! This gave Galvanax a chance to win and kidnap our friends!"_**

During the standoff, Brody and Mick confronted Galvanax, who is waiting and willing to trade with them for the last Red Ninja Star. Forcing to make the hardest decision, he destroyed his ninja star, which caught both him and Mick into Nexus Ninja Prism, which created and formed three Red Ninja Stars. They launched out and saved their friends before they transformed and turned into three Red Power Rangers, who were Brody, Dane and Mick.

During their battle against gigantified Galvanax, Madame Odius betrayed her master as she attempted to use Giant Magnet to get all of Ninja Stars from Galvanax's. Unfortunately for her, her magnet also attracted the Super Ninja Steel asteroid, which hit and thrown the ship off. This allowed Power Rangers Ninja Steel to combined their strength and powers to engage and defeat Galvanax for good.

 ** _"Brody was forced to make a difficult choices. He cut down his own Red Ninja Steel, which got me and him in it. From what other Rangers have said, we got into Red Ninja Steels. Our Red Ninja Steel got shot out from the Prism, and then next thing, we know is that we turned into Ninja Steel Red Rangers including Dane is with us! We fought back Galvanax, who got gigantified into a giant warrior and was about to pummel us if not for sneaky and treacherous Madame Odius, who wanted Ninja Steel for herself. What she didn't know is that an asteroid got magnetized and hit the Galaxy Warrior Cruiser. She got thrown back into space. And now, combining our strength and powers of Ninja Steel, we defeated Galvanax for good!"_**

In 2018, Madame Odius has returned to the Earth, with newly rebuilt Galaxy Warriors Crusier and new recruits to join her cause - Badonna, Tynamon and Brax. Like her master, Madame Odius is very determined and persistent to get the Ninja Nexus Prism. She has some plans for it. Eventually, they have defeated their enemies including Tynamon and Brax.

 ** _"In 2018, Madame Odius is back with her new soldiers and monsters to fight us for getting the Ninja Nexus Prism. Looks like, she has some evil plans for it. Not a good sign. Luckily, we've managed to defeat them including Tynamon and Brax for good."_**

Madame Odius has began her master plans, which involved to Mick. Before his destruction, Tynamon, used his small size, infiltrated the Summer Cove High School and used the weapon to hypnotized Mick into a slave. He was forced to built the satellite, which shot out and affected the locals of Summer Cove to become mindless slaves. He even led her to Power Rangers Ninja Steel's underground base, where Madame Odius got her Ninja Nexus Prism.

 ** _"But we were about to prepare for our final fight. But what we didn't expect is that Madame Odius has set the plans. I'm one of them! I got mind-controlled and became her slave for making mind-controlling satellite to control Summer Cove people into her perfect soldiers. And not to mention, I was forced to give her the Ninja Nexus Prism! I am so ashamed especially to Zordon!"_**

Power Rangers Ninja Steel have destroyed the mind-controlled satellite, freeing people and Mick from being controlled. They managed to rescue and evacuate the locals to safety zone, with the help of Victor and Monty, who saved the day and blown both Badonna and Cosmo up, along with cruiser for good.

Using the Nexus Ninja Prism and even created her own Ninja Steel, Madam Odius transformed and formed into a powerful final form of kyuubi-like warrior. Power Rangers Ninja Steel fought and battled with her fiercely, despite how powerful and dangerous she can be. Luckily, they combined and used Ninja Star Powers, which turned them into super powered warriors. This allowed them to charge and defeat her for good.

 ** _"Luckily, Power Rangers Ninja Steel able to stop and ended her master plan. And they even stopped and defeated Madame Odius and her newly dark powerful Final Form of Kyubi-like Monster too by using and combining their Ninja Steels into one powerful Ninja Steel to defeat her off for good! We saved the day! And of course, Victor and Monty helped too for leading and evacuating the people to Summer Cover, and also blowing up the ship, along with Badonna and Cosmo for good! Like I said, we saved the day again! Power Rangers cliche thing. But who cares! I love it!"_**

* * *

Mick read his blog happily, "And so, the Earth is saved again. Power Rangers Ninja Steel give their last goodbyes to me and Redbot for being their mentor and friends because they think we're going home. But we surprised them that we stayed here. And who knows? I maybe able to help the S.P.D. to establish their newly base here."

Mick sighed happily as he turned off his computer, "I'm so happy to read that story. Hopefully, it gives me some inspiration ideas." He gasped happily, "I just got the idea! Kevin is so gonna love this one! Redbot!"

"Yes, Mick?" Redbot saluted.

Mick smiled, "Ready for another repairs and customization?"

Redbot cheered, "Yes, I am! What's the plan?"

Mick explained happily to Redbot as both of them began working, customizing and changing some gears of hummer. They even sang 'Go Go Power Rangers' Theme Song happily and wildly while working on their hummer.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelson Henderson: Mick Kanic  
Byron Coll: Redbot  
Byran Cranston: Zordon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Alpha 5  
Campbell Cooley: Ripcon


End file.
